Todo por ti
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: Historia incompleta ¡espero poder acabarla pronto!
1. Rosas

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 1 : Rosas  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Hace 3 años la escuela había acabado para una chica de cabello castaño, también la amistad con sus dos mejores amigos y lo peor de todo: la relación con el chico de sus sueños, su primer amor, su alma gemela: Ron Weasley.  
  
En un día de estos  
  
En que suelo pensar  
  
Hoy va a ser el menos pensado.  
  
Nos hemos cruzado,  
  
Has decidido mirar  
  
A los ojitos azules  
  
Que ahora van a tu lado.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Hermione Granger estaba junto a la ventana de su piso con una humeante taza de café entre sus manos, mirando como afuera llovía y cómo la gente corría de un lado a otro para irse a refugiar en sus casas. Esto le recordó al último día que vio a Ron por última vez. El día en que su vida se vino abajo.  
  
Desde el momento en el que te conocí,  
  
Resumiendo con prisas, tiempo de silencio  
  
Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
  
Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
El último día de Hogwarts, ya en el tren de vuelta a Londres, una pareja de novios discutían acaloradamente...  
  
-¡Herms sabes que te quiero mucho, por eso no podré aguantar seis meses sin verte! No tienes idea de lo que sufriré si te vas, no sabré que hacer sin ti, ni sin tu cariño.  
  
-Pero Ron, son sólo seis meses ¡tienes que entenderme! Es la única oportunidad de poder hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero y nadie más querrá financiar mi idea, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, y es la idea por lo que he luchado tantos años ¡Y tú lo sabes!.  
  
-Sé que si te vas no volverás en seis meses ¿O acaso puedes prometérmelo? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta, por las barbas de Merlín!  
  
-Yo, Ron...- sollozó Hermione.  
  
-¡Ya lo sabía! ¿Sabes? Te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero no me puedes pedir que sufra más Hermione, ¡ya he sufrido mucho estos últimos años!.  
  
-¡¿Qué me intentas decir con eso?!  
  
-Quiero decir que te vayas y de verdad espero que seas muy feliz.  
  
Y diciendo esto se marchó a otro compartimento del tren, seguramente con Harry y Ginny. A la llegada a King Cross, ella los buscó por todas partes pero no habia ni rastro de Harry, y menos todavía, algún destello pelirrojo.  
  
Por eso esperaba  
  
Con la carita empapada  
  
Que llegarás con rosas  
  
(Con mil rosas para mi)  
  
Porque ya sabes  
  
Que me encantan esas cosas  
  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi.  
  
Y aunque parece mentira  
  
Que se escape mi vida  
  
Imaginando que vuelves  
  
(A pasarte por aquí)  
  
Donde los viernes, cada tarde,  
  
La esperanza dice quieta y quizá si.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
El recuerdo de aquel día en que perdió a todas las personas que quería se hizo más nítido y provocó que empezara a temblar y a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.  
  
Escapando la noche, en un bostezo de sol,  
  
Me pediste que te diera un beso,  
  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor  
  
Que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.  
  
Se sentía tan estúpida, había dejado a su único y verdadero amor por una idea, ¡por una estúpida obsesión con los derechos de los elfos domésticos!. La idea había fracasado y se quedó viviendo en Paris por que no tenia suficiente valor para volver a su Londres natal (-Parece mentira que fuera una Gryffindor- Pensó desconsoladamente).  
  
Pasaron seis meses  
  
Y me dijiste adiós,  
  
Un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
  
Ahí me quedé  
  
Con la mano en el corazón,  
  
Y en la otra excusas  
  
Que ni tu entendías.  
  
Todo este tiempo había estado soñando que él la buscaría, y que llegaría un día por sorpresa para decirla cuánto la quería y rogarla que volviera a su lado, que volvieran a ser felices juntos.  
  
Por eso esperaba  
  
Con la carita empapada  
  
Que llegarás con rosas  
  
(Con mil rosas para mi)  
  
Porque ya sabes  
  
Que me encantan esas cosas  
  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi.  
  
Y aunque parece mentira  
  
Que se escape mi vida  
  
Imaginando que vuelves  
  
(A pasarte por aquí)  
  
Donde los viernes, cada tarde,  
  
La esperanza dice quieta y quizá si.  
  
Pero eso no pasó nunca y se dio cuenta de que debía ir reuniendo fuerzas para volver, y para luchar contra viento y marea para encontrarle y también volver a encontrar la felicidad junto a él.  
  
Y es que empiezo a pensar,  
  
Que el amor verdadero  
  
Es tan sólo el primero  
  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar,  
  
Que los demás  
  
Son sólo para olvidar.  
  
Por eso esperaba  
  
Con la carita empapada  
  
Que llegarás con rosas  
  
(Con mil rosas para mi)  
  
Porque ya sabes  
  
Que me encantan esas cosas  
  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi.  
  
Y aunque parece mentira  
  
Que se escape mi vida  
  
Imaginando que vuelves  
  
(A pasarte por aquí)  
  
Donde los viernes, cada tarde,  
  
La esperanza dice quieta y quizá si.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic y mi primer Song-Fic De Ron y Hermione. Espero que os guste por que lo he hecho con todo el amor(e inspiración) del mundo. Si os gusta continuaré la historia, puesto que ya tengo idea de cómo continuarla.  
  
Por favor dejad Reviews ¡Por que sino no sé si os gusta!  
  
La canción de este capitulo es "Rosas" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.  
  
Y por último este capitulo va dirigido a todos aquellos que lo lean y que les guste esta magnifica pareja. Muchos besos para todos.  
  
*Fleur Delacour* 


	2. Historia de un sueño

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 2: Historia de un sueño  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Una fría noche de invierno, un chico de llameante color rojo y muy pecoso se encontraba tendido en su cama intentando dormir.  
  
Hoy había sido un día muy duro para él ya que habia conseguido un ascenso en su trabajo, algo que tenía muy merecido por las largas noches haciendo trabajo extra.  
  
Su padre le consiguió nada más salir de Hogwarts un empleo como ayudante de Ludo Bagman en el departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y ahora este había decidido por fin convertir al joven Weasley en su secretario personal, no es que fuera mucho el cambio, pero por lo menos ya no tenía que servir café a todos los del departamento y también estaba la parte económica, Ron paso de cobrar 40 galeones al mes a cobrar 80, que para él, esto ya era un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
Pero antes de su ascenso y con su mísero sueldo, empezó a pagar un apartamento muy cerca del Ministerio, quería empezar una vida solo, como ya lo habían hecho sus hermanos mayores; en ese momento la única que quedaba viviendo en casa de sus padres era Ginny.  
  
De repente, un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle le sacó de sus pensamientos. Solo había sido un trueno, una tormenta se acercaba a la cuidad.  
  
Pensó en que esa noche le recordaba a algo. Si, esa noche se parecía mucho a la que se despidió de Hermione. Seguramente la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel lo ignoraba, pero su querido Ron se había despedido de ella.  
  
En los 7 años que había estado en Hogwarts, Ron había prendido muchos encantamientos, unos en clases y otros por su cuenta. Se empezó a aficionar por la lectura de libros de hechizos, gracias a un trabajo que les mando hacer Flitwick, Ron descubrió que podían hacerse maravillas con la varita.  
  
Asi fue como descubrió el hechizo de "Mientras duermes", se trataba de entrar en la mente de las personas para comunicarse con ellas mientras estaban dormidas.  
  
Por eso el mismo día que Hermione y el terminaron, al no haberse él despedido de ella como hubiese querido hacerlo, se adentró en su mente.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
-Bien creo que ya lo tengo dominado- se dijo a sí mismo Ron antes de partir en el viaje a la mente del amor de su vida para despedirse.  
  
Cuando hubo hecho el hechizo se encontró junto a Hermione, estaban los dos sentado en un banco, y todo alrededor estaba blanco, como si estuvieran montados en una grande y blanquísima nube.  
  
Ron sabía que disponía de poco tiempo asi que empezó a cantar la canción que había escrito para ella, solo para ella, esa canción lo decía todo.  
  
Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.  
  
Mañana ni te acordarás,  
  
"Tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
  
Y en forma de respuesta  
  
Pasará una estrella fugaz.  
  
Y cuando me marche estará  
  
Mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
  
Yo sólo quería despedirme,  
  
Darte un beso y verte una vez más...  
  
Promete que serás feliz,  
  
Te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.  
  
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
  
Así, vida mía, mejor será así.  
  
Ahora debes descansar,  
  
Deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces  
  
te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
  
Tan sólo me dejan venir  
  
Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
  
Y es que aquella triste noche  
  
no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
  
Y cuando me marche estará  
  
Mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
  
Yo sólo quería despedirme,  
  
Darte un beso y verte una vez más...  
  
Promete que serás feliz,  
  
Te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.  
  
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
  
Así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,  
  
Sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.  
  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
  
Tendré que marcharme.  
  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
No sabía si Hermione se acordaba de las palabras que la había dedicado en sueños, pero haciendo eso Ron se sintió mucho mejor, aunque la melancolía lo acompañaba siempre.  
  
En ese momento alguien le tocó su cara.  
  
¿Que te pasa cariño?¿Todavía sigues sin poder dormir? - Una chica de cabello rubio, le miraba con preocupación.  
  
Bueno ya sabes, hoy tenido un día muy duro, pero no te preocupes sigue durmiendo.  
  
Está bien, buena noches amor - y dicho la chica le dio un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
Buenas noches Luna.  
  
Al instante pudo dormirse, pero en sus sueños solo había sitio, para una persona, la persona de la que se despidió en una noche de tormenta.  
  
·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, mucho antes de lo que esperaba ^^.  
  
Este episodio va dedicado a las personas que me han dejado review en lo poco que lleva este Fic aquí ^^:  
  
Melania Weasley: Me hizo mucha ilusión tu Review! Fuiste la 1ª!! Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, y bueno ya verás que pasa al final ;)  
  
Airhead14: Aquí tienes la continuación, subí deprisa el 2º capitulo verdad? La canción que canta Ronnie es "Historia de un sueño" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, ^^ me inspiran mucho estos chicos, os aconsejaría que leyeseis el Fic con la canción puesta. ( N/a: Seré tonta!! Y lo digo al final!! Y_Y)  
  
Besos a todos y dejen Reviews o sino me deprimo y se me va la inspiración!  
  
*Fleur Delacour* 


	3. La esperanza debida

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 3 : La esperanza debida  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Pip pip piiiiiip ¡Son las 5 de la mañana! Buenos días a todos, hoy nos espera un esplendoroso día de invierno jajaja, les recomendaría que si piensan salir a la cal...-  
  
Hermione apagó con un fuerte golpe el despertador.  
  
Madre mía, no soporto que me despierte esta cosa, brrr, odio los despertadores.  
  
Y con la misma cara de mal humor, los pelos revueltos y poniéndose la bata caminó hacia la cocina, se preparó un té, que era lo único que encontró ya que cuando estaba medio dormida y además enfadada no conseguía ver nada.  
  
Se tomó su pobre desayuno y se dirigió al lavabo, se duchó, se cepilló el pelo (lo mejor que pudo) y salió a vestirse a su habitación, no tenía mucha ropa, asi que eligió mas o menos lo de siempre, pantalón vaquero, sweater de cuello alto y zapatillas deportivas.  
  
Miró el reloj y se maldijo:  
  
-¡Son las 5:38, llegaré tarde si no me doy prisa!- Diciendo esto corrió a coger las llaves, un poco de dinero y el abrigo, guantes y bufanda, que ya eran habituales en ella.  
  
Llegó al trabajo en menos de 20 minutos, por lo tanto todavía la quedaban justamente 2 minutos para coger aire antes de entrar.  
  
Hermione trabaja en una librería en el centro de Paris. Encontró empleo allí cuando su proyecto se vino abajo. Había empezado como dependienta, pero gracias a su valía e inteligencia consiguió que la ascendieran. El trabajo que ahora hacía consistía en ir a visitar las editoriales y hacerse cargo de los asuntos importantes que su jefe no podía atender.  
  
Bonjour Gwen!  
  
Bonjour Hegmione! Tganquilizate todavía queda un minuto paga que empiece tu tugno y además hoy el "señor jefe" no está.  
  
Bufff, gracias a Merlin Gwen!  
  
O_o que? Pensaba que egas cgistiana.  
  
Oh jeje, claro! Solo te gastaba una broma.  
  
Oye, estás muy gaga, sabes que no puede engañagme, te pasa algo, ¿ Has soñado otga vez con Él?  
  
¿Cómo lo puede saber? Cada día me sorprendes más. Pues sí, he soñado con él, y ya es la tercera vez esta semana, no se que puedo hacer.  
  
Podgías haceg lo que llevas pensando desde hace un mes ^^  
  
Oh, si claro! ¬¬  
  
No me miges asi, yo no te hecho nada, solo digo la vegdad. Venga mujeg estás deseando vegle, se te nota muchísimo! Y ahoga no me lo niegues Y_Y.  
  
Claro que lo estoy deseando, pero con qué cara vuelvo yo ahora, me presento en su casa y le digo: "¡Hola Ron, pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si querías perdonarme y continuar lo nuestro por donde lo dejamos!". Las cosas no funcionan asi Gwen y tú lo sabes, ojalá fuera tan fácil.  
  
Mmm, entiendo, a veg a veg... - Gwen hacía un gran esfuerzo en pensar - ¡Ya está! ¿Y pog qué no le envias una cagta? ¿Sabes su digección ¿no?  
  
Bueno si más o menos ^^  
  
Pues entonces! Ánimo, deja este hogguible tgabajo tú que puedes y encuentgra a Gon, segugo que no sólo él se alegga de vegte, sabes que tus padges están deseando que vuelvas y esos amigos magavillosos de las que tantas veces me hablas se volvegan locos al vegte de nuevo. Anda Hegmione! No te pgeocupes pog nada, tus padges se encaggagan de ti hasta que encuentres algún sitio donde vivig.  
  
Pero, me da mucha vergüenza, son ya 3 años y -  
  
Nada de nada, escgibe a tus padges y luego a Gon, diles que vuelves.  
  
Como esto no salga bien, te mato Gwen, vuelvo a París y te mato, pero como salga bien volveré y te daré muchos besos ^^  
  
Pues anda ve, no te pgeocupes pog el "Jefe todopoderoso" ^^ yo me encaggagé de él. ¡Y no se te olvide escgibigme pgonto o te entegagás de lo que es capaz de haceg una fgancesa!  
  
Gracias por todo Gwen! Y sí, te escribiré.  
  
Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta, aun era de noche. Como no había mucha gente por la calle se dedicó a pasear y pensar en cómo podía decirle a Ron que volvía, ¡después de 3 años! Escribir a sus padres, era diferente, pero a él, no la quedaba mucho valor para hacerlo.  
  
La noche está tan clara.  
  
No puedo perder nada.  
  
Espero llegar...  
  
Un viaje sin destino.  
  
A las estrellas pido,  
  
Les pido valor,  
  
Que no se despierte el mar.  
  
Les pido calor,  
  
Volverte a encontrar...  
  
Se estaba comportando como una mocosa ¡Como si no hubiese madurado en esos años! Ya no era la chiquilla que pensaba que todo lo podía solucionar ella. Bueno todo no lo podía solucionar, pero escribir esa carta a Ron sí que lo podía hacer, había sido su mejor amigo durante 7 años y su novio durante 2, asi que lo conocía suficientemente bien como para escribirle diciéndole que volvía ¿No podía ser tan difícil no?  
  
No tengo más abrigo  
  
Que los años contigo.  
  
Me llevo tu paz...  
  
Las sombras del camino,  
  
Los diablos escondidos,  
  
Me han hecho escapar.  
  
Vigilan mi voluntad.  
  
Se la han dado al mar.  
  
No hay más remedio o ahora o nunca, no perderé ni un minuto más en pensar, creo que va siento hora de actuar, de dejarse llevar por lo que me diga mi corazón.  
  
Asi que salió corriendo hacía su casa donde empezaría a escribir la carta de Ron y la de sus padres. Al acabar pensó en cómo podría enviarle a Ron la carta, no tenía lechuza, y menos sabia cuál era exactamente la dirección de "La Madriguera", para enviar la carta por medios muggles.  
  
Pero de repente se le ocurrió (Que tonta!-pensó), fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y extrajo de el su antiguo baúl de Hogwarts, ahí guardaba su varita, sus libros y algunas fotos que había recopilado en toda su estancia allí, en una palabra, lo más preciado que tenía en ese país.  
  
Cogió la varita y convirtió un peluche que tenía sobre su cama en una lechuza de verdad.  
  
- Vaya parece que no he olvidado como hacer esto -  
  
Se acercó a la lechuza (que tenía las plumas de un intenso color rojizo ^^) y le ató la carta a la pata y diciéndola el nombre del destinatario, la soltó por la ventana.  
  
Una vez hecho esto bajó a la calle, ya más feliz de lo que se había levantado esa mañana, dispuesta a echar al buzón la carta dirigida a sus padres e ir a la agencia de viajes más cercana su casa ora comprar un billete de avión a Londres, pero no quedaban plazas para el día que ella había dicho a sus padres, asi que cogió un billete de avión París- Manchester y un billete de tren Manchester-Londres.  
  
Ella sabía que tendría que salir unos días antes puesto que el viaje sería largo, pero no la importaba, estaba feliz y sobre todo tenia esperanza.  
  
Un viaje sin destino.  
  
A las estrellas pido,  
  
Les pido valor,  
  
Que no se despierte el mar.  
  
Les pido calor,  
  
Volverte a encontrar...  
  
Cantaré hasta morir  
  
Hasta verte sonreír.  
  
Donde estés te cantaré  
  
Sólo, sólo a ti.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Aquí estoy un día más!! Vaya!!Me habéis dejado muchos Reviews!! Parece que os está gustando la historia ^^ Que contenta estoy!! Y_Y que emoción.  
  
Aunque parece que a algunos no os ha gustado que Ron este con Luna O_o y eso por que? La he bajado los humos y la he hecho mas amable ^^, pero aun así que no cunda el pánico! Jijijiji o si??  
  
Otra cosa, que este capítulo no me ha quedado igual de triste que los primeros verdad? Quería hacer uno algo más alegre, (aunque no se si me ha salido) por que lo que les queda de pasar a todos los personajes....  
  
Bueno bueno ya no digo más, va a haber, risas, lágrimas y muchas más cosas, pero tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo.  
  
Y ahora pasaré a contestar a los Reviews! (Que nadie se sienta mal, por que en el capitulo anterior no contestara su review si me dejó uno, pero es que me llegan con mucho retraso, asi que cuando publico el capitulo, todavía hay alguno que no me han llegado u.u, no os enfadéis conmigo, que los contestaré todos ^^)  
  
Ahora sí, empiezo!:  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
Jessi Weasley: Hola Jessi! Cuanto me alegra de que te guste, y no tranquila Ron no estará prometido, lo juro! (A mi tambien me cansa ya eso ^^). Besos guapa! Y espero que encuentres pronto a tu musa de nuevo!  
  
Lanirina: Jeje a mi también me encanta esa canción, y bueno respecto a lo de Luna ^^ No me lo recriminéis más, me siento mal y todo Y_Y. Jeje Bezos!  
  
Haruka: Hermana guapísima!! ^^ Perdóname otra vez! Te juro que no volverá a pasar Y_Y. Bueno la pareja Ron / luna tampoco me gusta, pero pensé que era una pareja graciosa y la puse y respecto a lo de Luna / ... Jajajajaja no te preocupes ya lo arreglaré!! Y Luna más calmada...si, es que sino pobre Ronnie!!. Besos mani!  
  
Kat: Claro que lo seguiré no te preocupes! No os dejaré de torturar tan fácilmente XD.  
  
Capitulo 2:  
  
Melania Weasley: De verdad te he hecho llorar? No es que quiera hacer llorar a la gente, pero..... Genial!! Ese era uno de mis propósitos, por eso es aconsejable leer el Fic con las canciones puestas ^^ Aunque solo es una sugerencia. Y SÍ, Ron es Lindísimo!! Cuídate mucho!  
  
Vero Granger: Que ilusión me ha hecho que me escribas y además es un honor que me digas que escribo bien ^^ eres de mis autoras preferidas!! Me encanta el Fic de "Tienes un e-mail" Animo a todos a que lo lean! Besitos!  
  
Bonnie Radcliffe: ¿De veras te gustan los finales felices? ^^ A mi también! Y lo de Luna, no te preocupes, ya veras que no te caerá tan mal al final, aunque...el final feliz es el final feliz! Muchos besos!  
  
Hermionita: Me encanta, que te enante mi historia XD ¿De verás resulta interesante ¿ ^^ Ya se verá!  
  
Kat: Bueno Kat, pongo canciones largas, por que dicen mucho por sí mismas, aunque en este capitulo no hay tanta canción, pero aún así, me encanta La Oreja de Van Gogh y sus canciones ^^ asi que no te puedo prometer nada. Mucoso besos!  
  
Jessi Weasley: Jejejeje, si te respondo chiquilla no llores! Ves? En este capitulo tienes dos contestaciones. Respecto a los obstáculo en la relación R/Hr en los libros no creo que sean tanto obstáculo Víctor y Luna, puesto que Ron y Hermione están coladitos el uno por el otro! Y te apoyo al decir ¡Muerte a Krum! (y aprovecho para decir) ¡Muerte a Cho!  
  
Pues esto es todo! Solo me queda decir que la canción de este capítulo es "La esperanza debida" de La Oreja de Van Gogh  
  
Y por primeras vez digo (Se me había ido la olla ¿Y si me denuncian que hago? Y_Y) Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS.(Pero más de Rowling) Menos Gwen, que la he inventado yo, asi que esa es de mi propiedad!! XDD. Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh (A ver si estos tambien me van a denunciar u.u )  
  
Dedico este capitulo a mi hermana Haruka a ver si me perdona Y_Y  
  
Sin nada más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Espero vuestros Reviews!!  
  
*Fleur Delacour* 


	4. Tantas cosas que contar

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 4: Tantas cosas que contar  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Eran las ocho de la tarde de un viernes y por fin, Ron, salía del Ministerio, decidido a pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, ya que desde que empezó ka semana no había tenido tiempo ni para respirar.  
  
Asi que, había decidido ir hoy a cenar a casa de sus padres, al principio la invitación de su madre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero en cuanto se lo dijo a Luna ésta rápidamente le persuadió para que escribiera rápidamente a su madre para decirle que el viernes estarían ahí los dos para la hora de la cena.  
  
En cuanto Luna y Molly se conocieron se hicieron buenas amigas, como si la edad que las diferenciaba no importaba, y en realidad así era.  
  
Quizá esto se debía a que Luna era la mujer que su Ronnie había elegido, y siendo así, la elección no podía ser mala, puesto que con Hermione no se equivocó, estaba seguro que con Luna tampoco.  
  
En todo esto pensaba Ron de vuelta a su casa, aunque también comparaba a Luna con Hermione.  
  
Definitivamente las dos chicas eran lo mas diferentes que pueden llegar a ser dos personas. Luna era divertida, algo loca y muy alegre, pero también tenia esa manía de estar siempre celosa por algo, cosa que a Ron le sacaba de quicio algunas veces.  
  
Hermione sin embargo, era dulce, responsable y muy cariñosa y sensible, aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera. Por lo menos era asi hace 3 años. Ron no sabía si ella era la misma o había cambiado, pero el recuerdo que tenía de ella era ese, no recordaba de ella ni una imperfección.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba delante de la puerta de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y salió Luna de la habitación corriendo como una loca para ir a colgarse del cuello de Ron y darle un beso de bienvenida.  
  
-Hola Ron, ¿que tal el día?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no muy mal para ser un Viernes, de hecho ha estado bien, por que Bagman no ha llegado has las 5 de la tarde asi que me he pasado casi todo el día solo haciendo lo que quería ^^  
  
-¿Es que cuando no está él no tienes que hacer nada o_O ?  
  
-Pues verás la verdad es que no, por que últimamente no tenemos mucho trabajo, aunque temo el día en que se acerquen otra vez los mundiales, miedo me da hasta pensarlo.  
  
-Bueno entonces no te preocupes, que tienes que estar feliz para esta noche. Ya sabes que hace como 2 semanas que no vamos a visitar a tus padres y no quiero que estés de mal humor o triste asi que venga, pégate una ducha y vístete, mientras yo termino de preparar la tarta melaza.  
  
-Bueno, como tú digas  
  
Ron ya se resignaba a que Luna le mandase hacer cosas como si fuera un niño pequeño y aunque ya no le molestaba todavía hería un poco su dignidad.  
  
Y lo cierto era también que su día no había sido bueno en absoluto, es cierto que no había tenido que trabajar mucho, pero le habían pasado cosas que hace que un día que prometía ser espléndido se convierta en una verdadera porquería.  
  
Por ejemplo, nada más aparecerse en el Ministerio se había encontrado de frente, a alguien que desde Hogwarts no veía y la verdad tampoco ansiaba ver, pero ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy esperando coger el mismo ascensor que Ron, por suerte Malfoy no le vio ya que Ron se fue por las escaleras, no le apetecía nada cruzar unos insultos con el rubio en ese día.  
  
La verdad es que Ron no sabía si Malfoy trabajaba en el Ministerio puesto que no le había visto nunca por allí, pero como no estaba para comerse la cabeza siguió bajando escaleras hasta llegar a su Departamento.  
  
Otras de las cosas que solo podían empeorarle el día al pelirrojo era que le llegase una carta de Harry diciéndole que no podría volver a Londres para el día que le había dicho  
  
Esto ya era lo más, vale que se encontrase con Malfoy, pero que Harry no viniese... tenia tantas ganas de hablar con él.  
  
Pero no era la única persona a la que Ron tenía ganas de ver.  
  
Siento que hoy no puedo más  
  
Te busco y sólo encuentro mar  
  
Necesito verte y hablar  
  
Se que estás lejos de aquí  
  
Sonriendo para mi  
  
Escribiendo algo para mi  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·* Flash back  
  
En Sala común de Gryffindor, un chico de 16 años esperaba nervioso junto al fuego, cuando de repente el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y entro por ella una preciosa chica de 16 años, que pasó tan deprisa hasta las habitaciones de las chicas, que el pelirrojo que la estaba esperando junto al fuego, la tuvo que llamar:  
  
Una noche fui a buscar  
  
En tus brazos el lugar  
  
Que hace años no supe encontrar  
  
Te he escuchado caminar  
  
Te siento pero tu no estás  
  
Mírate y mira ahora hacia atrás.  
  
-Hermione  
  
-¡Ron! Hola, pensé que ya no habría nadie en la Sala común a estas horas  
  
-Oh, si bueno, es que Herm...eh...esto, podemos hablar?  
  
-Claro ¿De qué se trata? Por que si es de la pelea de esta tarde te aseguro que ya esta todo olv...- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de Ron.  
  
-Oh, no, no es de la pelea, es sobre algo que hace ya tiempo que quiero decirte- Ron se sonrojó un poco al decir esto, pues ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora tendría que decírselo.  
  
-Oh, esta bien ...¿Qué es? - Hermione se empezaba a poner nerviosa al ver que Ron titubeaba un poco, se esperaba lo que iba a venir ahora.  
  
-Esto... Herm, sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿Verdad?.  
  
-Claro Ron y tu eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
-Y bueno sabes que a veces se despiertan ciertos sentimientos por las personas a las que aprecias, pues esto...verás.  
  
-Ron, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- Preguntó con miedo Hermione.  
  
De repente y sin pedir permiso, Ron la sorprendió dándola un pequeño beso en los labios, y aunque fue rápido demostró mucha dulzura, y con este gesto hubiese quedado todo dicho, pero al separarse de ella, agregó.  
  
-Te quiero, eso es lo que te tenía que decir -  
  
Hermione estaba inmóvil, con los ojos fijamente puestos en los de Ron e inmensamente sonrojada, al igual que el pelirrojo.  
  
-Esta bien, yo no esperaba que dijeras lo mismo, asi que no importa, solo necesitaba desahogarme, así que sigamos como antes ¿ok? -  
  
Diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero cuando empezaba a subir los escalones una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y le hizo girarse hasta encontrarse con la roja cara de Hermione, que sin esperar a que el chico preguntara nada, se le tiró encima y le dio un apasionado beso, un beso al que Ron correspondió de igual manera, un beso que lo decía todo: los dos se amaban de igual manera.  
  
Al separarse, lo dos se miraron por primera vez como enamorados.  
  
-Yo también te quiero Ron -  
  
Y así fue como comenzó el principio de un amor que estaban seguros iba a durar mucho tiempo, aunque surgiesen dificultades, estarían siempre juntos.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Algo sacó a Ron de sus recuerdos, era Luna.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué haces? ¿Te estas poniendo encima toda la ropa que tienes? -  
  
-No te preocupes, ya salgo.  
  
Asi que en cuanto Ron se terminó de vestir y Luna envolvió el pastel, se dirigieron a la chimenea y con polvos Flu, llegaron a La Madriguera.  
  
En la casa había un ambiente de fiesta que se paró bruscamente en cuanto los presente vieron llegar a Ron y a Luna.  
  
El silencio que se hizo fue roto por Fred.  
  
-Hola Ronnie, ¿que tal está mi queridito hermano pequeño? Jeje, Hola Loony ¿Qué tal? Que alegría veros parejita. - Ron hizo una mueca irónica que duro poco tiempo ya que en ese instante se le hecho su madre encima.  
  
-¡¡Ron!! Cuanto me alegro de verte cariño, ¡¡Hola Luna!! Cada día estás mas guapa y mira que eso es difícil. Anda si has traído la tarta de melaza que tanto nos gusta a todos! Ven acompáñame a la cocina que iremos sirviendo la mesa.  
  
Y asi desaparecieron las dos del Salón dejando a Ron con los gemelos.  
  
-Vaya no creía que vinierais, a que se debe que estéis aquí y...¿Dónde está Ginny? -  
  
-Bueno hermanito - Dijo George pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano - estamos aquí por que celebramos algo, y Gin está con el motivo de la fiesta - Y diciendo esto, los gemelos se fueron no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ron.  
  
Ron se dirigió a la cocina para preguntarle el por que de la fiesta.  
  
-Mamá ¿Por qué hay una fiesta? George me dijo que celebrábamos algo y ... la verdad no qu...-Pero algo le interrumpió  
  
-¿De verdad creías que podría pasar otras 2 semanas mas sin ver a mi mejor amigo? Y dándose la vuelta Ron se encontró cara a cara con....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
Has venido a despertar  
  
Mi alegría y curiosidad  
  
Tengo tantas cosas que contar  
  
Ven vuélvete dormir  
  
Vuélvete a descubrir todo aquello junto a mi.  
  
Y diciendo esto, los dos amigo se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ya que hacía como 3 meses que no se veían, dado que Harry trabajaba como Auror para el Ministerio y tenía que viajar ya que quedaban todavía mortífagos sueltos en todo el país, que se negaban a creer que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado hace tres años por un chico que apenas llegaba a los 18 años.  
  
Así que claro que Harry no llegaba en la fecha que le dijo Ron..Vino mucho antes, no después como el creía. Que tonto había sido.  
  
Y con esta agradable sorpresa todos se pusieron a cenar: Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna.  
  
Estaban ya en el postre, todo contentos y festejando que Harry había vuelto cuando una lechuza rojiza entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Ron.  
  
Todos miraron a la lechuza, ya que ninguno sabía a quien podría pertenecer, a nadie le sonaba a ver visto una así antes.  
  
Mientras, Ron estaba estupefacto mirando el sobre en el que se podía leer "Ron Weasley, Londres", pero no miraba lo que decía el sobre, sino la letra, esa escritura que conocía tan bien ya que la había visto durante 7 años.  
  
Que de dudas te serví  
  
Que de cosas me perdí  
  
Que de veces me has hecho reír  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin llorar  
  
Sin sentir, sin escuchar  
  
Sin tener algo de que hablar.  
  
Tu sentada frente a mi  
  
Miro y sólo veo en ti  
  
Todo lo que queda por vivir  
  
Vi en tus ojos sin querer  
  
Tantas ganas de querer  
  
Que sólo quiero verlos otra vez.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa diciendo que volvería en un rato y salió al jardín tratando de contener la alegría y también unas rebeldes lágrimas.  
  
Se sentó debajo de su árbol favorito y empezó a leer la carta. Decía asi:  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
No se tan siquiera como empezar esta carta. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que sabes quién soy, aunque puede que te hayas olvidado de mi, ya que han pasado unos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
No te escribo para decirte que me arrepiento de lo que dije, mantengo mis ideas, pero debo admitir que en lo que sí me equivoqué fue en mi manera de tratarte, se que no te lo merecías por mi parte y estoy segura de que te defraudé.  
  
Te hice daño, y aunque a lo menor, no lo quieras admitir, tu también me lo hiciste a mi. Eso no quita que te diera la espalda, antepuse mis sueños a ti y me arrepiento de ello. Pero de lo que me he dado cuenta en este tiempo es que no quiero perder tu amistad, por algo que ya ni merece la pena.  
  
Asi que por eso vuelvo a Londres, ya he comprado los billetes y bueno, sino tienes nada que hacer y quieres, algún día podríamos quedar para hablar o simplemente recordar viejos tiempos.  
  
Te estaré muy agradecida si les dices a Harry y a Ginny, o bueno a quien quieras, que llegaré el día 20 de Enero. No les he podido escribir por que no "encontraba" mas lechuzas. Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos.  
  
Con mucho cariño, Hermione Granger  
  
Has venido a despertar  
  
Mi alegría y curiosidad  
  
Tengo tantas cosas que contar  
  
Ven, vuélvete a dormir  
  
Vuelve a descubrir todo aquello junto a mi  
  
Cuando terminó de leer una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero en esa lágrima no había tristeza, sino alegría, tanta alegría que hubiera gritado de no ser por que una voz habó detrás de él.  
  
-¿Era una carta de Hermione?  
  
-Si, Harry - Dijo Ron mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo - Vuelve a Londres, quiere vernos a todos.  
  
-¿De veras? Es genial! ¿no crees? Por fin estaremos juntos los 3 otra vez, como en Hogwarts.  
  
-Si genial, solo que ya no somos 3 sino 4 si cuento a Luna.  
  
Y diciendo esto, lo dos chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando, cada uno por si lado, en las consecuencias que la llegada de Hermione podría traer consigo.  
  
Has venido a despertar  
  
Mi alegría y curiosidad  
  
Tengo tantas cosas que contar  
  
Ven, vuélvete a dormir  
  
Vuelve a descubrir todo aquello junto a mi  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Bueno aquí subo un nuevo Capítulo de "Todo por ti" Espero que este capitulo os guste mas que el anterior, ya que parece que no os hizo mucha gracia puesto que casi no recibí Reviews ( me siento frustrada, se me ha ido la musa y todo.  
  
Y aclarando cosillas, es verdad que debí explicar que Gwen era muggle,(Gracias Jessi) pido mil disculpas a todos. Y sin mas preámbulo comienzo a contestar Reviews!:  
  
Lanirina: Jeje yo no dije nada de final feliz en este Fic (Que mala soy XD sufrid!!) Me alegra mucho que me digas que el 3º Capítulo te gustó, de veras!! Y sí Hermione se va a llevar una Gran sorpresa, pero no diré nada, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Muchos besos Mi Lectora!!  
  
Kamikaze: Aquí tienes el 4º capitulo!!Recién salidito del horno!!  
  
Diana: Diiiii amiga!! Cuanto me alegro de que te este gustan esta historia que estoy haciendo. Ya veras como te dedico un capitulo mas a delante. Uno muy bonito. Besos peke.  
  
Jessi Weasley: jajaja si! Eres la number one!! Pero lo de que el capitulo sea corto no se yo si el tres era el más largo antes de que escribiera este ^^. Besos guapísima!  
  
Bonnie Radcliffe: Hola de nuevo! Pues si te entendí mal con respecto a lo de Luna ^^, pero no te preocupes, creo que aunque quizá la haga sufrir un poquito todo acabará bien para ella, ya dije que no iba ser mala con nadie en este Fic. Muchos besos y aquí tienes el 4º Capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, muchos besitos y cuídate!  
  
YaTaM: Gracias por dejarme un review, pensaba que no te lo ibas a terminar de leer y que me dirías que era aburrido ^^, pero me alegra saber que no es asi. Espero que te guste es capitulo, que te lo dedico a ti, por ser el que ha dejado el último Review 5 minutos antes de que publicara este capitulo. Besos  
  
Y nada mas, ya sabéis que tanto como los personajes(De J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.) y las canciones (de La Oreja de Van Gogh) no son mías asi que no me denunciéis Y_Y  
  
*Fleur Delacour* 


	5. 20 de Enero

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 5: 20 de Enero  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Pensé, que era un buen momento  
  
Por fin se hacía realidad  
  
Tanto oir hablar de tu silencio  
  
Dicen que te arrastra como el mar.  
  
Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una cómoda butaca frente al fuego, que crepitaba sin parar dentro de la chimenea, a causa del calor que hacía, los cristales estaban empañados por el intenso frío que hacía en la calle. Y esto no era de extrañar, estaban en pleno invierno y París podía resultar muy frío en esta época del año.  
  
Bien, volvamos pues a Hermione. Para ella había sido un día largo y duro, no por su trabajo (Gracias a Gwen ya estaba arreglado) sino porque ese mismo día de madrugada, partía para Londres. Seguramente no estaría tan nerviosa su Ron se hubiese dignado a contestarla, aunque este hecho a ella le decía mucho más que si la hubiese contestado. Estaba segura de que él no quería saber nada de ella y seguramente Harry también quedó indiferente cuando se enteró de que regresaba...  
  
Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de hacer caso a su amiga, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Sus padres la habían llamado y estaban muy contentos de que su adorada hijita regresara a casa. Se habían comprometido a ir a buscarla a la estación, a pesar de que Hermione se había negado en rotundo (¡ Ella sabía defenderse sola con los transportes muggles! ¡No era una idiota!). Pero sus padres la colgaron el teléfono antes de que ella pudiese poner alguna objeción.  
  
Llené de libros mi maleta  
  
También de fotos tuyas de antes  
  
Dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía  
  
Me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.  
  
Con estos pensamientos se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió con paso lento y deprimido a su habitación con el propósito de hacer la maleta. No sabía que llevarse, puesto que no conocía cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse... Aunque ella sabía que si Ron la pedía que se quedase, ella diría que sí, sin pensárselo tan siquiera dos veces. Así que haciendo caso omiso a lo que la decía su corazón, cogió un poco de ropa, un libro que estaba leyendo en aquel momento, sus cosas de aseo y además algunas fotografías que tenía de sus padres y una en la que estaba con Harry y Ron. Esta foto fue tomada el último día de Hogwarts antes de subir al Expreso. Era la foto que más la gustaba; ella estaba en medio de los dos chico y juntos se reían de algo...aunque ahora Hermione no podía recordar de qué.  
  
Quiero estar a tu lado  
  
Quiero mirarte y sentir  
  
Quiero perderme esperando  
  
Yo quiero quererte o morir.  
  
Guardó todo esto dentro de su maleta...después de todo no llevaba muchas cosas, parecía como si se le olvidase algo. Abrió el armario y vio su baúl del colegio; definitivamente no podía dejarlo allí, así que sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta volvió el baúl del tamaño de una caja de zapatos; así lo podría meter en la maleta, que cerró con candado una vez estuvo todo dentro.  
  
Se dirigió hacia el baño y se dispuso a darse una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse un poco, pero eso fue imposible, no pensaba nada más que en las consecuencias que podría acarrearle su viaje y esto, como es lógico la ponía más nerviosa.  
  
Asi que salió de la ducha, se secó y peno su cabella y volvió a su cuarto a vestirse, como era un viaje largo y estaba segura que sólo vería sus padres, se puso unos vaqueros elástico muy cómodos ( y a decir verdad también muy modernos), un sweater rojo y sus ya inseparables zapatillas deportivas. Cuando estuvo lista cortó el agua y la luz, apagó el fuego y se puso el abrigo, los guantes, la bufanda y el sombrero, cogió su maleta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
Ya sí que no había vuelta atrás, asi que con un gran suspiro se dijo así misma que tenía que ser valiente y no dejarse vencer por el miedo que la invadía. Esto la tranquilizo, por lo tanto se dirigió al aeropuerto y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta estaba rumbo a Manchester.  
  
Hermione no quería dormir, pero el hecho de no haber pegado ojo la pasada noche la hizo caer en un placentero y profundo sueño.  
  
Cogí, un tren que no dormía  
  
Y vi tu cara en un cristal  
  
Era un reflejo del sol de mediodía  
  
Era un poema de amor para viajar.  
  
Una azafata la despertó cuando llegaban a Manchester. A la chica le entró un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el repentino corte de su magnifico sueño. Algo enfadada se levantó del asiento y salió por la puesta 1 que era la de "Llegadas Internacionales". Miró el reloj, y vio con horror que sólo faltaba media hora para que su tren saliese, por lo tanto sino se daba prisa lo perdería.  
  
Corrió a coger un taxi, pero sólo quedaba uno y había por lo menos cinco personas corriendo al igual que ella hacia él. ¡No podía permitir que la quitasen su taxi!  
  
Emprendió una carrera a vida o muerte, con los otros pasajeros siguiéndole los talones. Cuando ya llegó al taxi y se volvió para hacer una mueca de burla a sus "competidores" se quedó de piedra al ver que no venía nadie tras ella ( Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca ¬¬).  
  
Aún confundida subió al taxi y partió rumbo a la estación. Apunto estuvo de perder el tren, pero afortunadamente la azafata la dejó subir con su equipaje sin comprobar. Se acomodó en su asiento y al instante volvió a quedarse dormida.  
  
Quiero estar a tu lado  
  
Quiero mirarte y sentir  
  
Quiero perderme esperando  
  
Yo quiero quererte o morir.  
  
Algo la despertó de repente, pero esta vez no había sido una azafata, sino el ruido que había su alrededor, el tren se había parado y la gente iba saliendo con mucho alboroto.  
  
Había llegado a Londres....a King Cross.  
  
Cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la salida del tren, había mucha gente en el andén, tanta gente que Hermione no podía distinguir si sus padres estaban o no entre la multitud. Pero en cuanto estuvo en el andén fue peor aún, ahora sí que no veía absolutamente nada. Decidió esperar a sus padres donde siempre los esperaba al salir del Expreso. Era un viejo banco de piedra, se sentó y empezó a contemplar a la gente.  
  
Había personas de todos los tipos, era muy gracioso ver a gente tan distinta en un mismo lugar: altos, bajos, de piel clara, extranjeros, con traje, en ropa deportiva, rubios con ojos azules, morenos con ojos verdes, pelirrojos de ojos marrones....Un momento ¡¿Pelirrojos de ojos marrones?!  
  
O veía mal o de verdad se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Aquel chico se parecía mucho a Ron !  
  
En el momento que vi tu mirada  
  
Buscando mi cara  
  
La madrugada del 20 de Enero  
  
Saliendo del tren  
  
Me pregunté que sería sin ti  
  
El resto de mi vida  
  
Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro  
  
Y te vuelvo a querer.  
  
Hermione no pudo más y dejó que el miedo la dominase. ¿Qué hago ahora?¿Voy a hablar con él?¿Espero a que me vea? Pero ¿y si no es Ron?  
  
En eso pensaba cuando una mano en su hombro la hizo salir de su histeria y dijo con una voz muy familiar para ella:  
  
Jajajaja ¡Te encontré yo primero! ¡Hermione de veras pensé que no volvería a verte amiga! ¡Estás guapísima!  
  
Y diciendo esto un chico de cabellos negros azabache se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
¡Harry! - Dijo Hermione, ahora mas feliz que nunca devolviéndole el abrazo - ¡Pensé que no vendríais!  
  
Tanto dudas de tu amigos ¿eh? RON! Mira! La encontré, ven aquí y deja de buscar por el lado equivocado!!  
  
Ron volvió la cara hacía donde estaban Harry y Hemione. Al ver a esta se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara y en menos de un segundo estaba plantado delante de ella dándole un gran abrazo, que hizo que Hermione no se creyera lo que la estaba pasando, no podía creerse que Ron estuviera enfadado con ella (al menos aparentemente) y lo que mas la sorprendió ¡la estaba abrazando!. Se sintió igual de feliz como la noche en la que Ron le confesó sus sentimientos, esto hizo que su miedo se evaporara por completo y devolvió el abrazo a Ron.  
  
Cuando se separaron se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, ya que no sabían de que hablar, y no es que no tuvieran cosas que decirse, sino que los años habían carcomido un poco la amistad de los tres jóvenes. Pero como siempre Ron fue el que rompió el silencio.  
  
Herms, pensé que jamás no te encontraríamos entre toda esta gente! Pero ahora que te veo no se como he podido pensar eso, tu belleza resalta entre todos como siempre - Con esta frase Hermione no pudo por menos que ponerse colorada- Por cierto donde están tus padres? - Dijo Ron que hacía grandes intentos por parecer tranquilo ante el sonrrojamiento de Hermione.-  
  
Pues ahora que lo mencionas por ahí llegan. ¡Papá!¡Mamá!  
  
Los padres de Hermione se acercaron donde estaban los chicos y dieron una calurosa bienvenida a su hija en la que no faltaron besos y abrazos.  
  
Herm cariño - dijo su madre - si quieres te llevamos a casa tu maleta y así te quedas con tu amigos, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Ella aceptó de buena gana. Nada la apetecía mas que estar con Ron y con Harry. Cuando sus padres se fueron Harry dijo que también tenia que irse puesto que le había prometido a Fred y George que hoy se pasaría a verles, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Eso dejó a Ron y Hermione solos y por que negarlo, también algo cohibidos.  
  
Te perdí, y no te perderé  
  
Nunca más te dejaré  
  
Te busqué muy lejos de aquí  
  
Te encontré pensando en mi.  
  
Bueno - dijo Hermione - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?  
  
¡Genial! - Respondió el pelirrojo con la sonrisa más grande que tenía.  
  
Así que juntos se dirigieron a la salida de King Cross, buscando un café para poder hablar...o simplemente recordar, como muy bien había dicho Hermione en su carta.  
  
En el momento que vi tu mirada  
  
Buscando mi cara  
  
La madrugada del 20 de Enero  
  
Saliendo del tren  
  
Me pregunté que sería sin ti  
  
El resto de mi vida  
  
Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro  
  
Y te vuelvo a querer.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Aquí vuelvo con otro nuevo capitulo de "Todo por ti", espero que os haya gustado mucho! Me ha costado escribirlo, pero por fin está aquí!  
  
Paso a contestar a los Reviews:  
  
Azkaban: Muchas gracias por todas las cosas buenas que me pones!! Me has subido mucho la mora ^^. Y bueno con lo de Harry/Ginny....lee mas abajo y te enteraras ;) Besos!  
  
Melania Weasley: Siiiiii Jajajaja te debo 5 galeones? O_o bueno bueno ya lo discutiremos......Muchos besos guapa!  
  
AiR: Guapísima!! Que ilusión me hizo que me dejaras un review! Aquí esta, ya ves..al final no me vas a tener que echar un Imperio eh? Muchos besos ¡ nos vemos en el messenger!  
  
Bueno hasta aquí todos los Reviews!  
  
Ahora os propongo algo, voy a hacer una encuesta, asi que responderme con un review, según que propuesta ganes, ya veré que hago en el próximo capítulo, ahí va la pregunta:  
  
-¿Queréis que en este Fic haya Harry/Ginny?  
  
Otra pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza es si queréis que haga un capitulo son canción (aunque este sea un Song-Fic).  
  
Bueno espero que me contestéis a estas importante preguntas ^^.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a AirMid, que gracias a ella lo he acabado antes de lo que esperaba!!  
  
Y nada mas, ya sabéis que tanto como los personajes(De J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.) y las canciones (de La Oreja de Van Gogh) no son mías asi que no me denunciéis Y_Y  
  
Muchos besos  
  
*Fleur* 


	6. Perdóname

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 6: Perdóname  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Una pareja de jóvenes caminaba por el centro de Londres. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas llenas de amor y cariño. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, pensaría que eran una recién pareja de novios, que se sentía algo cohibida por tener al lado a la persona amada, y en cierto modo no irían mal encaminados, solo que desconocían un pequeño detalle: ellos no eran novios.  
  
Hermione pareció salir de su trance y preguntó a Ron a donde se dirigían.  
  
Bueno - contestó el chico - la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo la menor idea ¿Qué tal si entramos a ese salón de té?  
  
Por mi no hay problema, parece un lugar muy acogedor ^ ^.  
  
Entraron al local. Era bastante bonito. Una sala no muy grande, pero agradable. Los suelos estaban cubiertos de una cálida alfombra granate y las paredes estaban todas forradas de madera, con unos cuadros preciosos colgados en ellas. Al entrar había una barra a su izquierda, en la que algunas parejas hablaban animadamente y al fondo habia unos cuantas mesas para dos personas. Todo el local estaba rodeado de lámparas que alumbraban suavemente el sitio junto con las velas que había encendidas en las mesas. Pero lo que daba el toque final era una balada preciosa, que llenaba todo de una sensación muy encantadora. Se dirigieron hacía una de las mesas del fondo. Una mujer mayor les atendió con una enorme sonrisa, y después de servirles lo que pidieron, se retiró amablemente.  
  
Vaya, este lugar si que es "romántico" ¿eh?, es ideal para una pareja -  
  
Si, jajaja, es verdaderamente agradable.  
  
Oye Herm, yo he pedido un eh....¿"Capunicho"?  
  
¿Un "Capunicho"? Oh! Te refieres al Capuchino!  
  
Si eso ^^, es que estas bebidas muggles tienen nombres realmente difíciles ¿no crees?  
  
Si, claro, jajajaja, como siempre el Sr. Ronald Weasley no se aclara con las cosas muggles! Ron en serio...deberías prestar más atención a esos detalles - Dijo Hermione, haciendo como si le regañase, igual que en los viejos tiempos.  
  
¬¬, jajá "Doña Prefecta" vuelve al ataque por lo que puedo ver  
  
Vamos, no te cabrees ¡Solo ha sido una broma! - le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que al pelirrojo se le pusieran rojas las orejas.  
  
Jo Herm, siempre me estás regañando - Ante esto puso cara de niño de dos años que acaba de recibir una reprimenda por parte de su madre.  
  
Tonto era sólo una broma Ronnie! - Ron casi se atraganta con el Capuchino al oir como le habia llamado la morena - ...Ehm...ok, creo que será mejor que vuelva a llamarte Ronnie...lo siento.  
  
No, no te preocupes no me molesta en absoluto! - Se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro - Me gusta que me llames así...hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba, sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.  
  
Oh! Me parece estupendo entonces!  
  
Ron la miraba como si mirara un ultimísimo modelo de escoba y a la vez cómo si mira a alguien a quién quería mucho, un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde su último día en Hogwarts. Estar allí con ella le hacía revivir todo lo vivido en sus años juntos, sus peleas absurdas por cualquier cosa, los ratos felices, lo días difíciles, esos días que los unieron más que nunca, en los que se dieron cuenta de que si a alguno de los tres les pasaba algo, la vida no valdría ya la pena...  
  
Bueno y dime Herm, ¿como es que decidiste volver después de tanto tiempo? Alguna razón más fuerte debe haber, no sólo el hecho de que quisieras volver a ver a los amigos .  
  
¡Ron! Ya sabes que para mis amigos son lo más importante...aunque no lo parezca - La chica terminó esta frase casi en un susurro.  
  
Claro que lo sé, venga, anda no te pongas triste, y dime ¿Qué tal tu novio? Por que estoy seguro de que tienes, debes arrasar por Paris - Ron dijo esto con toda la inocencia que pudo, pero el brillo que había en sus ojos lo delataba.  
  
¿Novio? No, no, no tengo, y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa ¬ ¬  
  
Claro...comprendo, tu eres demasiada mujer para un francés Hermione, pero...y Krum, creí que te seguías carteando con él.  
  
No...hace mucho que no sé de él, pero la verdad...no me importa mucho, discutimos por algo... y no volví a saber de él - Ron la miraba como diciendo "¿Qué es lo que pasó?", aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Hermione por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo era "Vicky" -  
  
Vaya, lo siento, siento que no se te dieran bien las cosas con él..  
  
No, no Ron, yo y él no teníamos nada, solo éramos amigos. Desde que tu y yo lo dejamos...bueno, desde eso no he salido con nadie que mereciese la pena.  
  
Ante esta declaración, Ron se puso del color de su pelo, quería decirle cuanto sentía lo que había pasado hace años, pero no pudo, no podía decirle eso aún, él tenía novia, una muy buena, era cariñosa y la quería mucho. Se sentía tan confundido que no supo que decir.  
  
Herm, seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz y que te quiera mucho, por que te mereces lo mejor, ya lo sabes  
  
Otra vez el silencio incómodo. Hermione se moría de ganas de decirle al chico, que el motivo por el que había venido era por él, pero todavía no reunía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ron intentó cambiar de tema, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica:  
  
Hermione, de veras que no me cansaría de decirte lo mucho que me alegra que hayas vuelto, de verdad, te echaba muchísimo de menos...bueno y no solo yo! También Harry y toda mi familia, se pusieron contentísimos cuando se lo conté, están deseando verte -  
  
¿De verás? Y yo que pensé que sería todo lo contrario... -  
  
Pero Hermione...cómo pudiste pensar eso, sabes mucho que te apreciamos todos ^ ^ -  
  
Ron...¿te puedo confesar algo?  
  
Cla....claro Herm  
  
Me equivoqué, irme fue la decisión más estúpida de toda mi vida - Decía mientras empezaba a sollozar de repente - Dejé a toda la gente que me quería, huí como una idiota...como una cobarde....  
  
No huiste, simplemente querías hacer algo grande  
  
No Ron...yo...ya no se que pensar,- decía mientras se deshacía en lágrimas- quería decirte algo concreto y mira, aquí estoy soltando estúpidas frases, como cuando tenía 11 años.  
  
Ron acerco su silla a la de Hermione, que seguía llorando como si el mundo se acabase. En cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo cerca e hizo amago de consolarla, ella se echó sobre él llorando, como un niño se protege en los brazos de su madre cuando siente que el mundo se le viene encima.  
  
Mientras, el muchacho, la acariciaba su largo pelo y la abrazaba tratando de que ella se sintiese mejor. Podía oler el perfume de la chica, que era dulce, pero sin llegar a empalagar, era como una mezcla de canela con limón....Ron sonrió al ver que el perfume le iba a Hermione como anillo al dedo, la chica era dulce, pero también podía llegar a ser ácida cuando quería y esto, Ron lo sabía bastante bien; no por nada habia sido su mejor amigo en Hogwarts (contando también los 2 años de noviazgo).  
  
Vamos Herms somos amigos, no tienes por que justificarte delante de mi; hiciste lo que creías correcto y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, asi que cálmate.  
  
Pero Ron ¡ni siquiera me despedí de ti, ni de Harry! Eso es lo que más me carcome por dentro....que estúpida fui....  
  
No...no recuerdas haber tenido un sueño? - Ron no sabia si contarle eso a la chica de ojos castaños -  
  
¿Un sueño? Bueno..tuve uno antes de irme a Paris - La chica sonrió al recordar el sueño, ya no lloraba- salías tu ¿sabes? Fue muy bonito estab...  
  
Sí lo sé estábamos en una nube, sentados en un banco y ...  
  
Ahora Hermione lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, ojos que mostraban su incredulidad....¿Cómo podía saber él lo que pasó en su sueño?, pero la chica comenzó a comprender al instante, no por nada había sido la alumna más lista de Hogwarts.  
  
....y tu me cantaste una canción preciosa - Hermione terminó de completar la frase - Asi que ¿No fue un sueño? Oh Ron... - tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir otra vez - Fue muy bonito, no sabes lo que quise que ese sueño fuese verdad.  
  
No fue nada ... quería despedirme en condiciones, y no sentía el valor suficiente como para ir a verte cara a cara, asi que....bueno compuse esa canción para ti, debía darte ánimo, te lo merecías y no lo supe entender cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer. Pero entiéndeme teníamos solo 17 años, en esa edad todo se complica.  
  
Gracias Ron, ese sueño me dio muchas fuerzas, eres un gran amigo.  
  
En este momento a Hermione le hubiese gustado decirle cuanto lo estimaba, y...¿por qué no se atrevía entonces? No, ya era hora de decírselo, debería plantarle cara.  
  
Ron, quiero que sepas  
  
Ronnie!!! Hermanito ¿Qué haces en este café muggle?- La persona que dijo esto lo dijo tan algo que todo el local se le quedó mirando-  
  
^ ^ Eeesto...perdonadle..es que es extranjero.... - Se disculpó Ron algo avergonzado - ¿Y que hacéis vosotros aquí?  
  
Eso deberíamos preguntártelo nosotros a ti...y encima con compañía ¿Por qué no nos presentas Ronnie ^ ^?  
  
Si ya la conocéis - Y añadió al ver la cara de los gemelos - Ooh esta bien! Hermione...te presento (Otra vez ¬¬) a Fred y a George.  
  
Los gemelos se quedaron pasmados al oir el nombre de Hermione.  
  
¿Herms? Oye!! De verdad eres tu!? - dijo con sorpresa George  
  
Si realmente estás muy cambiada y por qué no decirlo...también muy guapa!, quiero decir más que antes- y se la quedaron viendo con una sonrisa al ver que la chica cada vez se ponía más roja, desde luego de carácter también había cambiado, antes les hubiese dicho cualquier cosa antes que ponerse colorada, aunque quizás fuera que había perdido un poco la confianza con ellos.  
  
Vaya, ¡sois muy amables chicos!  
  
Venga Hermione danos un abrazo!! Que estábamos deseando verte!  
  
Asi que diciendo esto se fundieron los tres en un gran abrazo, como hacía años que Hermione no se sentía tan querida, sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar de nuevo...desde luego ese día estaba muy sentimental...cualquiera lo estaría si hubiese tenido emociones tan fuertes como las que estaba teniendo ella ahora, el sentirse querida era algo que anhelaba mucho. Después de este gran abrazo, los gemelos cogieron unas sillas y se sentaron al lado de Ron y Hermione. La chica de repente se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
Fred, George...¿no habíais quedado con Harry?  
  
¿Con Harry? No, no ya quedamos ayer con él, pasamos una tarde estupenda ¿verdad Fred?  
  
La verdad es que nos reímos mucho recordando los viejos tiempos...creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos George querido hermanito, creo que va siento hora de que hagamos alguna "maldad" hace tiempo que no nos divertimos.  
  
Jajajaja es verdad Fred,...pero sabes? Tengo una idea - y dicho esto susurro algo al oído de Fred - ¿Te parece eso una buena idea :P?  
  
Jijijijiji si si muy buena idea Georgy :p  
  
¿Se puede saber que planeáis? Me estáis poniendo nervioso - Dijo Ron salgo harto ya de los secreto de sus hermanos -  
  
No no Ronnie, ya lo verás....bueno y ahora nos vamos tenemos que hacer cosas, ya os dejamos solos chiquitines.  
  
Fred....tenemos que decirle a Ron lo que habíamos venido a decirle ¬¬  
  
Ohh si claro, Ron, mamá quiere que vallas este noche a casa a cenar, y dice que no quiere ninguna excusa, ah y Hermione ya sabes que tu eres de la familia, asi que también debes venir, mamá se cabrearía mucho sino fueras, está como loca por verte...de hecho creo que ha montado la cena por ti, ahora tenemos que buscar a Harry...Oh y a Ginny...no se donde se habrán metido, no los encontramos - y diciendo esto, guiñó un ojo y el y George desaparecieron con un "plop". Fue una suerte que nadie se diera cuenta de la desaparición de los gemelos porque hubiese podido crear una ola de pánico entre la gente de la cafetería.  
  
Asi que una cena...- Ron frunció el ceño como si algo le molestara - Deberían habérmelo dicho antes...  
  
Bueno Ron no te preocupes, sino quieres que vaya, ya iré otro día, además ya conoces a los gemelos, podrían estar gastando una de sus bromas, no te preocupes  
  
No, no pasa nada Herms, es sólo que...bueno da igual - sonrió forzadamente - Pagaré esto y nos dirigiremos a La Madriguera ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Si claro, pero déjame pagar a mi, para agradecerte el venir a recogerme hoy a la estación...  
  
No, no lo puedo permitir, pago yo, para agradecerte que estés de vuelta.  
  
Hermione sonrió al ver el gesto de amabilidad de su amigo. Cuando hubieron pagado los cafés, se dirigieron a la calle, hacía una tarde muy bonita de invierno.  
  
"Tengo que decírselo sea como sea" pensaba el pelirrojo "No puedo permitir que llegue a casa y vea a Luna, no antes de que yo le diga que estoy viviendo con ella, que somos pareja, pero no se como puedo decírselo, quizás la duela, parece que está muy sensible,¡Mierda! No puedo hacerla esto...." de repente Ron oyó una vocecita en su cabeza (Todavía la quieres, no la has podido olvidar) "No, no es posible...Oh Hermione te he echado tanto de menos....no se que hacer, pero tengo que aclarar mis ideas. Decidir ...¿Luna o Hermione?  
  
El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes para poco a poco ir muriendo y dejar espacio a la fría noche de aquel 20 de Enero, en la que sin duda iban a pasar muchas cosas que traerían, como ya había supuesto Hermione, algunas confusiones.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
¡¡Por fin vuelvo!! Se que he tardado un poquito , lo siento!! Cómo la mayoría habéis contestado que si queríais un Harry/Ginny, pues a lo mejor me lo pienso y lo hago :d.  
  
Este capítulo aunque no tengo canción es aconsejable leerlo con la canción  
  
"Perdóname" De La Oreja de Van Gogh.  
  
Y perdonad las faltas de ortografía, si hay alguna, es que lo he escrito a toda máquina para poder publicarlo :D  
  
En este capitulo no hay canción por que a la persona que se lo dedico, no le gustan los Song Fic, asi que SOLO este capitulo no tendrá canción escrita. Para ti este capitulo Carlos, espero que te haya gustado :D  
  
Bien ahora paso a responder a los Reviews!!:  
  
Kat: Bueno ya te respondí a tu review por mail, como lo pediste, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchos besos.  
  
Azkaban: Joe, de verdad haces que se me suban los colores!! _Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, creo que ya como agradecértelo ^^, ya lo veras próximamente. Cuídate!!  
  
Andreina: Gracias por los halagos, oye tu eres de Madrid, es que me suenas de algo...  
  
Lian2: Gracias por leer mi historia, aunque no estabas obligada, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te guste. Besos!!  
  
Sir Hector: No te preocupes que seré moderada con el Harry/Ginny. Besos1  
  
Stacie: Aquí tienes el 6º capitulo!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
Melania Weasley: Bueno...intento hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero es que la historia tiene su desarrollo. Besos y cuídate!!  
  
Y nada mas, ya sabéis que tanto como los personajes(De J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.) y las canciones (de La Oreja de Van Gogh) no son mías asi que no me denunciéis Y_Y  
  
Muchos besos  
  
*Fleur* *Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	7. Tu y yo

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 7: Tú y yo  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a un callejón en el que no habia nadie, no querían cometer el error que tuvieron los gemelos y ni mucho menos tener problemas con el Ministerio por haberse desaparecido delante de unos cuantos muggles.  
  
Cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo tanto no notaron el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.  
  
"¿Porqué se habrá puesto así Ron? Antes no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera a su casa. Aunque a tratado de disimular, sé que algo le preocupa, pero no creo que si se lo pregunto, me contestará sinceramente sólo me diría un "No es nada importante" por toda respuesta. Pero estoy segura de que lo que más me va a costar va ser, decirle lo que aún siento por él, que cuando le veo me entra ese cosquilleo en el estómago que no se me quita hasta que no le veo, que no es posible que mi razón lo olvide cuando todavía mi corazón no le olvida. Que no hay chico en este mundo que me haga sentir tan feliz ni tan especial. Que sólo quiero tenerle a mi lado el resto de mi vida... Realmente va ser muy difícil..."  
  
Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,  
  
colores sin mezclar, nada que contar...  
  
Silencio que estás atento para atacar,  
  
nos enfrentas y te vas.  
  
No te he oído entrar.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay... qué miedo, ¡no sé qué me pasa! Ron, Ron, parece que tuvieras otra vez 16 años y tuvieras que volver a declarártele a alguien! Sólo la tienes que decir que tienes novia, no es nada malo ¿no? Además ella y yo rompimos, así que no tiene por que sentirse mal, pero ¿Qué idioteces digo? Porqué tendría que sentirse mal, está claro que ella ya no siente nada por mí... ni tampoco yo siento nada por ella... eso... está claro.... Así que sí, creo que se lo voy a decir, no puedo perder nada ¿no? Bueno... podría perder su amistad, ¡JO! Ya estoy desvariando otra vez..."  
  
Ron...Ron...¡RON! - O_o ¿Qué?  
  
Te decía que ya hemos llegado al sitio para desaparecernos...  
  
Ooh! Perdona ^^ ¿Recuerdas las coordenadas de mi casa?  
  
Mmm, creo que si. Jejeje si ves que no llego es que me he perdido :p  
  
¬¬ u Sí vale, venga a la de uno, a la de dos y a la de TRES!  
  
Cuando se aparecieron, a lo lejos vieron La Madriguera, iluminada ya que la noche iba cayendo. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, tanto tiempo sin ver, la que en muchos años atrás fue como su hogar, era como si volviese al pasado, estando en el presente, volver a ver a Harry, a los gemelos... a Ron.  
  
No sabía por qué pero esa era una sensación extraña que la presagiaba nada bueno. Cada vez que era feliz, algo la derrumbaba todo por completo, como cuando terminas un castillo de naipes y una corriente traicionera te deshace tu creación.  
  
Lo que Hermione no sabía es que esa corriente no sería un simple soplo de aire...más bien iba a ser como un vendaval.  
  
Por otra parte, Ron estaba que se mordía las uñas, es más, si seguía así se comería hasta los dedos... Se dirigieron caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, pasando por un bosque que había por los alrededores. La luna se empezaba a filtrar entre las ramas y si cada uno no estuviese metido en sus pensamientos, hubiese sido un momento muy especial para ambos...  
  
"A ver, ser valiente, como un Gryffindor que eres, una dos y tres...(tic tac, tic tac) ¿¡Pero cómo se lo digo!!"  
  
Herm... tengo que decirte algo antes de entrar en casa... es... es importante que los sepas. La chica se paró de pronto, mirando a Ron a los ojos, con una mirada que Ron no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo... más precisamente desde que... desde que empezaron a salir juntos.  
  
Te escucho  
  
Bieen... esto, no sé cómo decírtelo, es algo, bueno para mí es algo delicado... quizás luego te parezca una tontería y eso, pero es que no sé...  
  
Vamos Ronald!! No será tan malo como para que te pongas así!!  
  
No... si malo no es... sólo que es algo violento... Esta bien...Verás Hermione yo tengo nov...  
  
  
  
¡¿Qué es eso?!  
  
Mi móvil!! (Ron: "¿Mobil?¿Movil?" O_o )Vaya! Pensé que lo había apagado... espera un momentín Ron..- Hermione buscaba frenéticamente dentro de su bolso - Bufff ¡¿Dónde estará?!. @/E%$!¡?&!!!!! ¡¡Aquí está!! - dijo entusiasmada con una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Diga?  
  
En el momento en que escuchó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, la cara de Hermione cambió por completo, pasando del saludable color rosado al preocupante blanco. Ron la miraba interesado y haciéndola señas para saber quién era y por qué se estaba poniendo así de rara, pero cómo es lógico la chica no hacía ni caso al pelirrojo por estar metida de lleno en la conversación, en la que por cierto Ron no entendía nada de nada.  
  
Cuando Hermione cogió el teléfono, lo volvió a guardar en su bolso y dirigió la mirada a Ron. Éste notó que era una mirada triste y preocupada, así que decidió preguntarle qué le pasaba y quién le había llamado, pero la chica se adelantó a su pregunta:  
  
No quiero hablar ahora de ello Ron, lo comprendes ¿verdad? -  
  
Somos dos novios  
  
que no tienen mes de abril,  
  
que no se miran porque sí,  
  
que no se hacen reír.  
  
Ron estuvo a punto de sacar a la luz su faceta de niño inmaduro y exigirle que le contara todo, pero decidió comportase como chico maduro y responderle con una encantadora sonrisa.  
  
Lo entiendo Herms... Mmm entonces, vamos a casa ¿no? Se deben andar preguntando dónde nos hemos metido -  
  
Sí, es cierto...vaya estoy muy nerviosa - Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa - hace tanto que no veo a la familia entera - Ron se la quedó viendo extrañado - Si...ya sabes... es que, es como si fueseis mi segunda familia. Os he echado mucho de menos  
  
Nosotros a ti también, jajajaja ya veras la cara de todos cuando te vean lo que has cambiado -  
  
Se pararon ante la puerta de "La Madriguera", dentro se oían muchas voces alegres, risas y mucho ajetreo.  
  
"Ya estamos aquí... bien, y todavía no se lo he dicho!!! Desastre, que desastre... Pero es Hermione... seguro que se lo tomará bien, ella siempre se ha tomado bien las cosas ¿no? Mmm, pues no... no todo se lo ha tomado bien, me acuerdo cuando... ajá y cuándo pasó lo de.... Por la barbas de Merlín estoy muerto!! Y__Y"  
  
Ron... será mejor que entremos, no quisiera pasarme toda la noche a la intemperie, hace frío ^^.  
  
Oh sí jejeje -  
  
Ron se veía muy nervioso, a pesar de que quería aparentar todo lo contrario, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo y llamó a la puerta esperando con valor lo que pasara a continuación. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y por ella salió una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta con cara de pocos amigos, que cambió al ver a los dos jóvenes en el umbral, sobre todo a la alta y guapa chica, a la chica que había querido como una hija, esa niña que ya era toda una mujer, así que sin mas dilación se acercó a ella y sin decir una sola palabra la dio un gran abrazo en el que estaba concentrado todas las cosas que se pueden decir en una bienvenida y muchas más.  
  
Así pues y sin que hiciera falta explicar nada, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio al contemplar la escena y uno por uno fueron lanzando gritos de sorpresa y de alegría y se dirigieron hacia Hermione para darla un montón de abrazos y de besos que la chica devolvió agradecida. Estaba toda la familia Weasley: Arthur y Molly, Bill y Charlie, Fred, George y Ginny (la cual en cuanto vio a su amiga saltó a sus brazos llorando).Y como no también estaba Harry, que en cuanto le dejaron volvió a saludar a su amiga.  
  
Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación,  
  
Llena todo de falso amor, Esconde el mal humor.  
  
Pero en la fiesta había alguien más, una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules que observaba la escena de cerca con una mirada suspicaz, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.  
  
Oh Hermione! Mira quien esta aquí también! - Dijo la voz de Molly - Luna! Luna cariño ven aquí! - Se volvió hacia Hermione - Te acuerdas de Luna ¿Verdad?-  
  
Sí claro! Cómo no! - Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa y se acercó a la rubia para darla dos besos - ¿Qué tal Luna? Dime... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Oh! Hermione que mala memoria tienes, seguro que ya te lo dijo Ron - Dijo Molly (con toda la buena intención del mundo creedme...) En este momento Ron estaba tan rojo que no se le distinguía la cara del pelo - Luna es la novia de Ron... viene por aquí muy a menudo -  
  
A Hermione se la desencajó la cara, sintió como en su interior se desencadenaban muchas emociones, como odio, miedo y vergüenza. "¿¿Como?? Ha dicho novia? No, no no no... he debido escuchar mal. Cómo vas a escuchar mal?? Pero "esa" lunática novia de Ron??? Como pudo pasar ¡¡¡esto no puede estar pasando!!! Veamos cálmate, aparenta tranquilidad y ya está, como has hecho siempre... aparentar..."  
  
Oh!! En serio, es... es genial no? Felicidades! - Dijo todo esto muy deprisa, pero su cara ya volvía a ser la de siempre, asi que nadie se preocupó mucho por la reacción de la chica. Nadie menos las tres personas en la sala que mejor la conocían. Ron había pasado del rojo al blanco al ver la reacción de la chica y Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados sintiéndose mal por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la situación.  
  
Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
  
mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B.  
  
En cuanto Luna terminó de saludar a Herms y todos fueron siguiendo con los preparativos de la fiesta, se dirigió corriendo a Ron, consciente de que Hermione les veía, y después de darle un apasionado beso que dejó a Ron sin palabras, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó:  
  
Aquí tienes cariño por nuestro aniversario -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ron abrió el sobre extrañado y saco dos entradas para una obra teatro mágico -  
  
Muchas gracias - y la dio un abrazo en recompensa - Yo... bueno tu regalo no está listo aún ^^ ya lo tendrás...  
  
En estos momentos Hermione no pudo más y decidió ir a la cocina a ayudar a Molly con la comida.  
  
Y es que tú y yo,  
  
sólo tú y yo,  
  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
  
ni tú ni yo  
  
cabemos cantando  
  
en esta canción.  
  
Ginny y Harry observaron toda esta escena atónitos.  
  
Harry...  
  
Si... ya lo sé. pero aquí no, Gin. vamos al jardín coge tu abrigo.  
  
Está bien.  
  
Salieron a la fría noche de Enero y se dirigieron al lago que había cerca de la casa. La luna brillaba en cuarto menguante en el cielo y las estrellas formaban perfectas constelaciones aquella noche. Los chicos se sentaron en un banco de piedra que había a orillas del pequeño lago y se quedaron mirando el reflejo del cielo en él.  
  
Pobre Hermione...  
  
Y qué me dices de Ron, Ginny? En serio tú estarás muy contenta de que salga con tu amiga, pero tienes que reconocer que... ya sabes no hacen buena pareja!  
  
Ya sé que todos creíamos que mi hermano y Herms terminarían juntos pero... ha sido decisión de ellos no podemos hacer nada, esto lo tienen que solucionar ellos... al menos démosles un tiempo y si vemos que son incapaces de hacer nada por ellos mismo pues tendremos que intervenir ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Bien... es una estupenda idea Gin... pero aún me parece increíble que Ron le escondiera algo asi a la que fue su novia y es su mejor amiga, eso sólo ha empeorado la situación...  
  
Ante esto Ginny miró irónica a Harry y le sonrió  
  
En ese caso... creo que nosotros también deberíamos contar algo no?-  
  
Pero es diferente ¿no crees?... en fin lo nuestro es desde hace poco  
  
Asi que desde hace poco no Potter? - Dijo Ginny enfadada  
  
Mmm jejeje  
  
Llevamos 2 años juntos! No puedo creer que no te acuerdes  
  
Claro que me acuerdo, como no acordarme del momento más feliz de mi vida? Del momento en el que por fin deje de lado el pesimismo y supe que tendría un futuro feliz a tu lado ¿cómo no acordarme de eso si fuiste tú la persona que me sacó de la oscuridad en la que me metí después de tanto sufrimiento?  
  
No eran así esos ojos que están  
  
ya cansados de llorar.  
  
Quieren descansar.  
  
Al escuchar esto a Ginny le caían silenciosas lágrimas por la cara.  
  
Tú también me salvaste a mi, al darme el cariño y amor que añoraba desde que era una niña. Por eso te quiero aún más.  
  
Y junto a ese maravilloso entorno los dos se fundieron en un hermoso beso que solo vieron la luna y las estrellas.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Herm cariño dime ¿Qué tal te fueron las cosas en Paris? Es tan bonito como dicen, supongo.  
  
Jajajaja sí, señora Weasley sí... es muy bonito  
  
Oh querida otra vez te voy a tener que estar amenazando para que me llames Molly?  
  
No, no hace falta Molly, solo es la falta de costumbre, ya sabes...  
  
Sí, lo entiendo... y dime cielo, supongo que ya tendrás novio no? Con lo guapa que estás... pretendientes no te faltarán.  
  
En ese momento entraban Ron y Luna a la cocina, cogidos de la mano.  
  
Si dinos Hermione, ¿Qué tal tu novio?  
  
Pues bueno - la chica lanzó una mirada fugaz a Ron - No tengo novio... es difícil cuando no se tiene tiempo para nada - mintió "Claro que tengo tiempo... sino hago otra cosa que estar en casa, pero cómo tener novio pensando en el pelirrojo adorable... imposible"  
  
Dame un abrazo y siente como esta vez  
  
se nos escapa sin poder hacer nada por él.  
  
Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
  
mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B.  
  
Bueno tu tranquila 'Mione - la consoló Molly - dentro de poco seguro que se aparece tu mago ideal.  
  
Se oyó un "plop" y surgió de la nada Fred  
  
¿He escuchado "Mago ideal"? Jejejeje Aquí estoy yo Hermione para ayudarte con lo que sea - dijo divertido guiñándola un ojo.  
  
Jajajaja Gracias Fred, me lo pensaré  
  
Oh! Eso es un No? Oh!! - Se hace el herido - Eso me ha dolido mucho Y_Y - Y desapareció con otro "plop"  
  
Este chico... nunca cambiará - suspiró Molly  
  
Si mamá... Fred es un caso perdido...  
  
Oye cariño por que no vais a buscar a Harry y a Ginny, les he visto irse, todavía no han vuelto y la cena está casi lista  
  
Si genial mamá... ya son mayorcitos... sabrán volver solos ¬¬  
  
Venga Ron no seas así, vamos a buscarlos -Dijo Luna cogiendo a Ron del brazo  
  
Oh... Luna, podrías quedarte tu aquí? Necesito que me expliques como se hace aquel bizcocho tan bueno ^^,  
  
Claro Molly - Respondió Luna con una sonrisa, que se borró de su cara al oír la siguiente frase de La Sra. Weasley.  
  
Anda Hermione acompaña tu a Ron ...  
  
Ehm....- Hermione estaba indecisa pues no quería quedarse a solas con Ron...la daba mucha vergüenza después de todo lo pasado aquel día.  
  
Venga 'Mione - Ron la cogió por el brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta- Ten, tu abrigo, afuera hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes - La dijo con una sonrisa que la dejó sin respiración.  
  
Está bien - Hermione cogió su abrigo y los dos salieron a la calle- ¿Dónde crees que pueden estar? Y por qué habrán salido con el frío que hace!!  
  
Quién sabe... oye Herm... siento que te enteraras asi de lo mío con Luna... quería decírtelo, en serio... pero no encontré el momento...  
  
No importa Ron - Respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
Oye... sé que te molestó, pero tampoco debes ponerte asi, al fin de cuentas tú también me ocultas algo- Hermione se quedó de piedra al oir esto-  
  
¿Qué... qué te oculto yo?  
  
¿Que qué? Lo de la llamada! Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?!  
  
Hipócrita yo? Mira quién fue a hablar! El niño que siempre tiene que llevar la razón, parece que no has madurado en estos años!  
  
El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Tanto uno como otro estaban soltando cosas que de no haber estado tan enfadados y centrado en sí mismo nunca hubiesen dicho. Porque esas palabras lo único que hacían era herir al otro y hacer que su relación y amistad se hundiera cada vez más.  
  
Pues si yo no he madurado tu sigues tan centrada en ti como siempre, eres una egoísta nunca te he importado ni yo ni nadie, eso lo demostraste cuando nos abandonaste a todos.  
  
Eso no es verdad!!  
  
Si no es verdad por qué no me cuentas lo que escondes?  
  
Por que no puedo contarlo aún Ron y menos a ti!! Y si no puedes entenderlo será mejor que me vaya por donde he venido porque no pinto nada aquí, después de todo, nadie me necesita ni me echa de menos.  
  
Y diciendo esto desapareció delante de los ojos de Ron  
  
Eso... vete... como hiciste hace 3 años... y déjame otra vez solo... otra vez prívame de ti...- Y así se quedó Ronald Weasley, solo en mitad del jardín y en la cabeza aún dándole vueltas las palabras de Hermione "Por que no puedo contarlo aún Ron y menos a ti!!.......después de todo, nadie me necesita ni me echa de menos".  
  
Asi que dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa, necesitaba pensar en lo que  
habia pasado ese día y en lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo... no  
podía ser... acaso eso era ese sentimiento que hacía tanto que no  
sentía... ¿acaso aquello era de nuevo amor?  
  
Y es que tú y yo,  
  
sólo tú y yo,  
  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
  
ni tú ni yo  
  
cabemos cantando  
  
en esta canción.  
  
Y es que tú y yo,  
  
sólo tú y yo,  
  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
  
ni tú ni yo  
  
cabemos cantando  
  
en esta canción.  
  
Y es que tú y yo,  
  
sólo tú y yo,  
  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
  
ni tú ni yo  
  
salimos con vida  
  
de esta canción.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Si lo se...tenéis ganas de pegarme, de tirarme tomates y de yo que se cuantas cosas más, pero antes de que hagáis nada decid que os diga "Perdón!!!!" Lo siento muchos chicos, pero es que desde que empecé este curso no he tenido tiempo ni de rascarme la nariz Y_Y. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo por lo menos que lo he hecho con toda mi buena intención pensando en vosotros e intentándolo hacer bien y eso para que no os enfadarais tanto conmigo...  
  
A los que os gusta la parejita Harry/Ginny ¿Qué tal os pareció esa escenita? XD  
  
Pues ya esta, el próximo capitulo lo intentaré hacer dentro de poquito. Asi que ya sabéis a dejarme Reviews para ver si me animo ^^.  
  
Otra cosa este capitulo va dedicado a mi Querida amiga Diana, que la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh ("Tu y yo") que he utilizado para este capitulo es su preferida ^^. Besos amiga!  
  
Bueno y sin mas ahí van las contestaciones los r/r:  
  
Kat: Gracias por todos los halagos!!! ^///^. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos y cuídate. PD: Verdad que es bueno el CD de la Oreja??  
  
Melania Weasley: Jajaja siento haberte dejado con la intriga pero es necesario. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Besos  
  
Atlaco: Bueno Aquí otro capitulo..se que no te gustan mucho con canción pero seré fiel a mi idea hasta el final ^^. Besos  
  
Air: O.o joe chica a veces me das miedo lo sabias?? Ya esta aquí el 7º capi asi que no te cabrees mas conmigo..sabes? Gracias a Lau lo he acabado a tiempo XD. Es mi nueva musa XD. Besos guapa!!  
  
Lau: Weeeeeee gracias a ti lo he acabado por fin!!!! Que? Te a gustado musa? Espero que si porque sino menuda decepción Y_Y. Y eso mismo Viva el Slash!! XD Besines!!  
  
Esther: me alegro de que te guste el Fic con las canciones, y también espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!  
  
Haruka : Maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mira por fin el capitulo 7!!!! Y ya ves ahí tienes una escenita Ginny/Harry que te pareció? Espero que te cuides y a ver si te veo mas por aquí :P Besos!  
  
Lian Black: jejejeje Y_Y si...ya se que soy mala me lo dicen muchas veces...en fin XD muerte a Cho!!!  
  
Azkaban: No te preocupes por no poder dejar Review ^^ lo ordenadores siempre están dando la lata..asi que tranki. Cuídate y dentro de nada tu sorpresa!!  
  
ALsUvEr: Si jajaja me voy a empezar a creer lo de mala XD. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Besos  
  
Tasha Dawn: verdad que es preciosa la pareja Ron / Hermione?? Jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídate y gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Mna: Aquí esta el capitulo..recientito..ala no te podrás quejar no? O si ¿? ^^ XD  
  
Pues nada mas ahora quiero hacer una mención especial a Ford Anglia 2000, que se que me lee: saludos Guapa!! A ver si todos os pasáis por sus Fics. que son realmente geniales ^^ os lo digo yo creedme  
  
Y en este episodio quiero estrenar una sección de Fics recomendados, como se que a todos los que leéis los Fics de R/Hr , no recomendaré Fics de esta pareja porque se supone que ya los habéis leído todos ^^.  
  
Asi que esta semana os recomiendo:  
  
"Vacaciones de Navidad" de Arel M. Es un Draco-Hermione. Es genial..a mi esta pareja antes no me gustaba, pero madre mía es que ha creado a un Draco taaaaaan apetecible :P. Os lo recomiendo de veras está genial.  
  
Y bueno nada mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo que espero poder subirlo dentro de poco. Y...supongo que ya sabréis que el 5º libro en Español saldrá 21 de Febrero no???  
  
Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS.(Pero más de Rowling) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y_Y )  
  
Besos  
  
*Fleur* 


	8. Simplemente, pensando en ti

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 8: Simplemente, pensando en ti  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Ella se apareció en su habitación, todo estaba como lo recordaba y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se echo sobre la cama, cómo solía hacer cuando era pequeña y necesitaba desahogarse por sentirse tan sola.  
  
Con cierto temor empezó a recordar como cambió su vida en el momento que pasó de sentirse tan vacía a ser la niña más feliz del mundo.....  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Solo una persona en este mundo puede hacerme sentir radiante. Puede parecer raro lo que digo, pero es la verdad. Siempre, desde niña, habia soñado con encontrar a alguien que me hiciese sentir, feliz y querida, pero nunca pensé que esto al final llegaría, solo pensaba que eran ilusiones y sueños de una chica pequeña.  
  
Estos sueños los guardé en mi corazón el día que cumplí los diez años, ¿la razón? No tenía amigos, todos en el colegio me daban de lado, incluso mi mejor amiga habia dejado de hablar por un simple "amor de verano", que con diez años es lo que cualquier chica deseaba tener, pero yo no pensaba asi, yo solo quería una cosa: Amistad, pero no había nadie que quisiese dármela, asi que me resigné e intenté ser la mejor en todo lo que me propusiese hacer, con tal de que la gente me diese su amor y comprensión.  
  
Pero lo que nunca imaginé fue, que el hecho de que no encajara con los demás niños, era porque yo era "diferente" y no una simple diferencia de estatura o color de piel, no, era algo muchísimo más grande y maravilloso. Esto lo descubrí un día, (que bien podría haber sido un día normal en mitad de las vacaciones de verano), pero sin embargo fue el día más mágico de mi vida.  
  
Era una calurosa noche de verano y estaba yo en mi habitación leyendo una de las obras más fascinantes de la literatura inglesa, pero eso ahora no importa , lo importante es que de repente, como rayo en medio de una tormenta, apareció una gran lechuza de color negro en mi ventana y para llamar mi atención estaba dando picotazos en el cristal, asustada, dejé el libro a un lado y me dirigí con paso inseguro a la ventana, la lechuza al ver que yo tenia algo de miedo, dejó la carta que llevaba, en el alfeizar de la ventana y se alejó volando por el oscuro cielo azul de la noche.  
  
Cuando ya no había rastro del ave, abrí la ventana y cogí el sobre amarillento, en el aparecía mi nombre y dirección escritos con tinta verde esmeralda:  
  
Srta. H. Granger  
  
Habitación Norte Moon St 14 Londres  
  
Sacó la carta, que estaba escrita sobre un pergamino, con la misma tinta verde de antes y una preciosa caligrafía, ésta decía:  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).  
  
Querida señorita Granger:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora Adjunta  
  
Se leyó otra tres veces el papel sin poder aun creerse lo que veían sus ojos.. ¡¡La magia no existía!! O por lo menos eso le habían dicho sus padres...Tenía que hacer algo...¿pero el qué? En la carta decía que necesitaba mandar una contestación con una lechuza y ella no tenia!  
  
Tenía que contárselo todo a sus padres..eran comprensivos, ellos sabrían qué hacer... Bajó las escaleras y corrió al salón donde se encontraban ellos viendo una película en la televisión.........  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa algo amarga en sus rojos labios. Todo había cambiado tanto.....Miró a su alrededor y vio su equipaje..aún no había deshecho la maleta, pero no tenía ganas, ahora sólo la apetecía dormir.  
  
Se dio un buen baño caliente, se puso su pijama blanco de franela y encima una bata y bajo las escaleras con el fin de encontrar a sus padres en el salón y hablar un poco con ellos....quizás eso la distraería.  
  
Cuando llegó vio a sus padres juntos en el sillón viendo un gran álbum de fotos, les encantaba ver fotos , siempre estaban igual, recordando viejos tiempos.... Su madre levantó la cara y viendo a Hermione se levantó y la dio un gran abrazo. Luego con voz queda, dijo:  
  
Cariño, estamos muy felices de que estés en casa - y sonriendo fue hacia la mesita y cogió una carta - y parece que no somos los únicos..esta tarde ha llegado una carta, tómala, no tiene remitente....pero parece de un amigo tuyo.  
  
Gracias mamá- dije sonriéndole y les di dos besos de buenas noches, me dirigí a mi habitación.  
  
El sobre era de un delicado color lila y mi nombre estaba puesto en el con tinta plateada, al instante reconocí la letra..no me gustaba todo aquello....primero la llamada y ahora esto....  
  
Deje la carta en mi mesilla de noche y me metí entre las suaves y cálidas sabanas de mi cama, no tenía ganas aquella noche de averiguar el contenido de la carta, asi que me tumbe y apagué la luz. De todas formas, seguro que mañana vería las cosas de diferente manera y yo, necesitaba descansar.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
La primera luz del alba dio sobre mi rostro, por un momento no me acordé de que era bruja... de las compras en un callejón mágico.....todas aquellas túnicas vendidas por aquella amable mujer....la tienda de animales mágicos...escobas...brujas...helados de todos los sabores....elfos....duendes....varitas...magos....libros de todas clases....gente pelirroja...un gigante..  
  
Todo me vino de pronto a la cabeza, y me levante como si tuviera un muelle ¡¡Hoy era 1 de Septiembre!! Bajé a la cocina, mi madre ya estaba despierta a pesar de ser las 6 de la mañana y me estaba haciendo el desayuno....por lo visto ella también estaba nerviosa.  
  
Como el baúl ya lo había hecho la noche anterior, me dedique a ojear un libro " Historia de la Magia Moderna" asi se llamaba, había una sección dedicada a un chico... Harry Potter, decía el libro, había conseguido hacía diez años derrotar al mago tenebroso más importante de la historia...vaya, y ese chico ahora tenía mi edad ¿iría él también a Hogwarts? Tenía muchas ganas de comprobarlo, asi que aún faltando dos horas para que saliese el tren y quedando la estación a menos de media hora de mi casa, convencí a mis padres de salir un "poco" antes.  
  
Ya en el andén, subí junto con mis padres al tren, y me acompañaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío, por que a pesar de ser pronto aún ya había muchos niños, todos de mi edad.  
  
Me acomodé en un compartimiento vacío en la mitad del tren. Sentía un nudo muy grande en mi estómago y cómo todavía no quería despedirme de mis padres bajé con ellos al andén que estaba lleno de gente extraña, pero fascinante. Cuando me di cuenta ya era casi la hora.  
  
Me fije en toda esa gente, con sus mascotas, gatos y lechuzas por todos lados, pero lo que mas destacaba de esta escena era una familia numerosa, todos ellos pelirrojos, podían distinguirse, la madre, muy regordeta, bajita y con una cara muy amigable, y los hijos, el que parecía el mayor de todos, iba muy peinado, con su túnica impecable y en el pecho una insignia que brillaba como el sol en un mes de junio, luego había dos gemelos, parecían muy graciosos, pero me daba la impresión de que sino se portaban bien se meterían en problemas...luego estaba el varón más pequeño, debería tener mi edad, pero a pesar de eso era muy alto, tenia una gran nariz y muchas pecas, me pareció gracioso como regañaba a su madre por querer quitarle una mancha de la nariz...al lado dela madre se encontraba una niña pequeña...aunque no mucho mas pequeña que yo, era bajita y no dejaba de llorar y suplicar a su madre que la dejase montar en el tren.  
  
Me fijé en un chico que momentos antes había estado con ellos cruzando la barrera que separa los mundos muggle y mágico, era un chico de cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes, era al bajito para su edad, parecía algo perdido y desorientado, cómo me sentiría yo su hubiese ido sola, supongo.  
  
El chico no podía subir su baúl al tren y los gemelos pelirrojos se ofrecieron a ayudarle, no pude ver lo que pasaba después, pues mis padres me metían prisa por subir al tren, lo último que vi, fue al pequeño pelirrojo despedirse de su madre y su hermanita...  
  
Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, me despedí de mis padres por la ventanilla, gritándoles, que les quería y que les escribiría todos los días, al sentarme entró un chico regordete que parecía algo perdido, me preguntó si podía instalarse allí, ya que todo estaba ocupado y los demás niños le daban miedo. Según me dijo se llamaba Neville Longbottom, y había perdido a su sapo Trevor, como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, fuimos compartimiento, por compartimiento preguntado si alguien había visto un sapo. El se dirigió a la parte delantera del tren y yo fui hacia la trasera. En uno de los compartimentos me encontré con los gemelos pelirrojos y muchos chicos mas, alrededor de lo que parecía una caja, realmente no quería saber lo que había allí, les pregunté por Trevor y al ver que no contestaban , me dirigí a preguntar a más gente. Ya casi al final del tren estaba el chico de ojos verdes y el pelirrojo, estaba haciendo magia, intentaban cambiar el color de pelo a una rata , como me fascinaba ver magia y yo ya había practicado algo, me presenté y me senté a ver el espectáculo, que por cierto no funcionó puesto que la rata siguió igual. El chico de ojos verdes era Harry Potter! Y el pelirrojo Ron Weasley.  
  
Me parece que no empecé muy bien la relación con estos dos chicos..como me pasaba siempre..llevaba solo una hora en el mundo mágico y ya podía decir que al menos me odiaba una persona. Y al parecer ese odio iba en aumento puesto que cada vez que pasaba por su lado hacía muecas extrañas a sus amigos, como una vana y patética imitación mía. Me sentía sola, mis compañeras de cuarto eran frívolas y los chicos de mi curso ya me trataban como la cerebrito y sabelotodo, había empezado muy mal, sólo quería amigos..pero le caía a todo el mundo mal.....lo único bueno eran las clases y la casa en l que estaba Gryffindor...la mejor según decían mis compañeros de casa.  
  
El día de Halloween no pude soportar más el aparentar que era fuerte y me derrumbé. Me encerré después del almuerzo en el baño de las chicas y no paré de llorar, mis compañeras de curso , Lavender y Parvati, intentaban animarme, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Asi que ellas se dirigieron al banquete y yo me quedé ahí, sola, no me sentía con ánimo de celebrar nada.  
  
De repente oí unas grandes pisadas, me asusté...un troll gigante entró en el baño, dando golpes con su bastón, yo no sabía que hacer, me quedé paralizada, y cerré los ojos esperando recibir un golpe de ese monstruo, pero abrí los ojos sorprendida, no había habido golpe, y para más sorpresa, estaban en la habitación Harry y Ron, luchando con el troll. Me salvaron de una buena, todo está confuso en mi recuerdo, lo único que veo claramente, y hace que al recordarlo se dibuje una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, es que desde aquella fatídica noche comenzó lo que sería una gran amistad entre nosotros tres..y un gran, pero confuso amor entre Ronald Weasley y yo, Hermione Granger.  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
La luz del alba acariciaba mi cara como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Me desperté animada, y miré el sobre que estaba puesto delicadamente en mi mesilla. Me decidí abrirlo, cuanto antes mejor.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos dimos nuestro último adiós. Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver, pero veo que tu promesa es una farsa, sé con esto que tu ya no me quieres en realidad no sé si algún día me quisiste, pero para que engañarte, yo aún te quiero. He dejado esta carta a tu madre personalmente. Me enteré de que regresabas y no he podido evitar venir a tu encuentro. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Mañana por la mañana iré a tu casa. Serán solo unos minutos, no quiero molestarte.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Brian Golding  
  
Al acabar de leer, alguien llamó a su puerta. Era solo la madre de Hermione.  
  
Cariño, Brian está abajo, te está esperando -  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
He vuelto! Siento la tardanza, pero creo que mi musa esta enfadada conmigo o algo asi...pero hoy, último día de vacaciones ha vuelto, que oportuna... ¬¬  
  
Bueno, asi que después de todo espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque os pido disculpas por contar algo que ya todos sabemos solo que desde otro punto de vista ^^.  
  
Últimamente no he estado muy bien de ánimo, y pensé seriamente en dejar la historia, pero creo que no puedo, la he cogido mucho cariño....Pero necesito vuestro apoyo, ahora más que nunca , pues me esperan meses difíciles, y si no tengo a nadie que me apoye, no podré continuar la historia Y.Y, no os ordeno dejar Reviews, pero me hacen muy feliz si los dejáis....  
  
¡Ah! Y este capitulo va dedicado a Azkaban, puesto que sus Reviews me dan mucho ánimo. ¡Gracias!  
  
Bueno nos os aburro más y paso a contestar vuestros Reviews... que ya tengo mas de 50!! Gracias a todos!! Por cierto....Feliz Navidad (tarde XD) y Feliz Año!! Que este año sea el mejor para todos!:  
  
Melania Weasley: Se que tardé mucho otra vez, lo siento, de verdad. Y ¿por qué odias a Luna? XD El beso tardará un poco aún, pero paciencia....  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: *.* vaya!! Tengo que decirte que me encantan tus historias! Ejem.. XD bueno contestando al review... ya ves que sí que tardé mucho, lo siento...  
  
Haruka: Mi hermana! Te gusto?? Me alegro mucho!! Besos y cuídate..y a ver cuando hablamos villana!!  
  
Mna: Gracias!! Y bueno tendrás que esperar al final para ver si acaban juntos o no...  
  
Azkaban: YA viste que te lo dediqué a ti eh? XD gracias por todos los ánimos ^//^. Besos!!, por cierto..tu escribes??  
  
Siruk: ya, ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado!  
  
Esta vez os recomiendo unos Fics geniales ambos de Cristopher Jacques, sus versiones del 6º y 7º libro de Harry Potter. Harry Potter y la antorcha verde, y Harry Potter y la pirámides de Futamar. ¡Geniales!  
  
Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS.(Pero más de Rowling) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y_Y )  
  
Besos  
  
*Fleur* 


	9. Por ti

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 9: Por ti  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Al acabar de leer, alguien llamó a su puerta. Era solo la madre de Hermione.  
  
Cariño, Brian está abajo, te está esperando -  
  
Hermione suspiro resignada, y su madre tomando eso como una respuesta, salió del cuarto.  
  
No podría hacer nada esta vez para escabullirse, tendría que bajar y ver que es lo que quería. Quizás asi después de esto la dejara en paz, no tenía ganas de estar aguantando sus tonterías como años atrás.  
  
No es que no le tuviera afecto a Brian, pero desde siempre había sido muy posesivo en cuanto a la amistad que mantenían se refiere.  
  
*********************************  
  
Se podía decir que Hermione y Brian se conocieron antes de nacer. Sus madres ya eran muy amigas, habían estudiado juntas en la facultad de medicina de Londres. Cuando los padres de Hermione se casaron, lo hicieron dos días después que los Golding. Las dos se quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo y pasaron los nueve meses de embarazo juntas, estrechando asi, su más que firme amistad.  
  
Por desgracia todo no iban a poder compartirlo pues Brian, deseoso de salir al mundo se adelantó un mes. Era un 19 agosto y hacía muchísimo calor. Amanda Golding se despertó sobresaltada, de su siesta matutina, la estaban dando unos terribles calambres en el vientre y toda la cama estaba empapada; había roto aguas. Con tranquilidad intento ponerse de pie para llamar por teléfono a su marido, el cuál estaba trabajando, pero la sobrevino un mareo y se desplomo en el suelo, cada vez la dolían mas las contracciones, sino lograba ponerse en pie tendría a su hijo en esa habitación y no quería eso. Lentamente se puso a gatear hasta llegar al teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba de camino al hospital y con su marido al lado.  
  
Pudieron ser muy felices, lo que se dice, una familia perfecta, pero Amanda falleció después del parto, habia 1 posibilidad entre un millón de que eso ocurriera y desgraciadamente fue ella la que se marchó a un mundo diferente, quizás mejor, pero lejos de los que quería.  
  
Asi Brian quedó huérfano de madre; por su parte Leonard Golding se mantuvo fuerte y crió solo al pequeño niño, eso sí con ayuda de los Granger. Asi pues Hermione y Brian se criaron juntos y se hicieron grandes amigos. Brian a pesar de no tener madre era un crío feliz por tener a la mejor amiga que el pudiese desear, pero Hermione se sentía vacía.  
  
Antes de cumplir los 11, cuando le llegó la carta a Hermione de Hogwarts, le tuvieron que decir al chico que ella se iba a ir a estudiar fuera gracias a una beca, por las buenas notas de la chica. Fue un duro golpe para él pues si ella se iba se quedaría solo, asi que Leonard viendo la tristeza que invadía a su hijo, decidió que era hora de empezar una nueva vida lejos de Londres, asi que después de hablar con los Granger y dejarles su dirección y teléfono se marcho con el pequeño Brian a Paris aunque regresaban todos los veranos a que los ya no tan niños se vieran.  
  
Asi pues seguían manteniendo su amistad, aunque esta se había enfriado un poco, causa de la edad y los kilómetros que los separaban. Cuando se reencontraron los dos en Paris a los 17 años estuvieron viéndose un tiempo, pero sin que eso llevase a nada. Hermione seguía enamorada de Ron y eso no lo podía cambiar nadie. Se lo contó todo a Brian, creía que era justo para él que después de 7 años de ignorancia, por fin supiese quién y qué era su amiga. Esta confesión desencadenó muchas cosas en el chico, pero lo tomó lo mejor que pudo y con una educación digna de él, la dijo que necesitaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de oir y ella, sintiéndose culpable, le prometió que le llamaría.  
  
No se volvieron a ver hasta que, Brian encontrándose en Londres por negocios, divisó a lo lejos una cabellera castaña inconfundible, la chica iba acompaña de un chico pelirrojo y entraban a una famosa cafetería del centro. Sintió florecer en un su pecho nuevos sentimiento y decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo que estaba deseando hacer desde que era un niño. Llamó a casa de los Granger y consiguió toda la información para poder llamar a la chica. El resto...ya lo sabéis...  
  
*********************************  
  
Hermione se puso una bata encima del pijama, se peinó un poco el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y bajo al salón.  
  
Allí estaba él, de espaldas a ella, mirando las fotografías que había en el cuarto. Alto y delgado, con pelo corto y rubio cenizo, vestido con traje de firma. Al sentir una presencia en el cuarto, se dio la vuelta, y con sus ojos azules miró a la chica de arriba abajo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía cara de niño, aun con sus 20 años, pero por algunas de sus facciones se podía adivinar lo mucho que había sufrido. A Hermione le sobrevino de pronto un sentimiento de profundo cariño hacia Brian y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Estás preciosa ... como siempre - dijo avanzando hacia la chica para darla un cálido abrazo, al que ella respondió sin ninguna duda  
  
Tu también estas guapísimo, pero vamos siéntate - Dijo la chica mientras le señalaba con la mano el sofá.  
  
Lo siento Herms, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, solo he venido a ver si podría invitarte a cenar esta noche, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche , claro. - y diciendo esto cogió su abrigo que estaba encima de una silla.  
  
Claro... a qué hora? - Hermione estaba algo avergonzada....no podía decirle que no al fin y al cabo...  
  
Pasaré a buscarte a las 9 - se acerco a la chica y la dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla - nos vemos....  
  
Si....adiós Brian...  
  
Una vez se hubo despedido del chico, subió a su habitación, y con un grandísimo suspiro se sentó en la cama. ¿habría hecho bien en aceptar la invitación? De todas formas..sólo eran amigos... y tenían qué hablar..¡ Que mas daba ¡ quería divertirse al menos un día, y mejor si ese día lo pasaba con un gran amigo, además deseaba olvidarse por unas horas de Ron...  
  
Las 9 llegaron antes de lo que ella imaginaba, aunque ya estaba arreglada desde hacía una hora y esperaba impaciente que él llegase, no aguantaba más el silencio de su cuarto, era agobiante...  
  
El timbre sonó y Hermione salió corriendo a recibirle. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca muy bonita. Parecía que iban a ir a un sitio muy elegante, pero Hermione habia previsto esto y había elegido un vestido largo y negro con un bonito escote palabra de honor. Por lo demás iba sencilla, nada de collares, ni anillos ni pulsera, solo unos pequeños pendientes con unos brillantes en forma de lágrima. En los pies, llevaba unos bonitos zapatos de salón ,de tacón alto, para igualarse a la altura del chico.  
  
Wow......estas realmente...sin palabras..... - y diciendo esto la ofreció el brazo para que se agarrase a él.  
  
¿Donde vamos Brian? Me tienes intrigadísima..- de verás que estaba deseando saber que la tenía preparada el rubio.  
  
A un nuevo restaurante, lo inauguran hoy y tengo entradas...... "La caja de Pandora"  
  
*********************  
  
Luna cariño ¿estás ya? Llevo esperándote media hora ¡¡llegaremos tarde!! Hay pero Ronnie ^^ es que quería estar guapa en esta noche tan especial, tengo muchas ganas de ver cual es tu regalo!!!  
  
Si...pero si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde al regalo Luna....  
  
Ron ya estaba de los nervios..... no se creía aún lo que iba a hacer esa noche! Era una locura y sin embargo ...tenia tanto sentido....tenia que hacerlo iba a hacerlo....todo pasaría esa noche en "La caja de Pandora".....Esa noche dejaría a Luna.....  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Bueno!! No os quejareis esta vez no?? Pronto, pronto he actualizado, aunque eso me haya costado alguna que otra regañina de mis padres u.u.  
  
Pero bueno os quiero dar las gracias por todos los ánimos, ya veis que me han hecho bien!! Os doy mil gracias!! Y este capitulo va dedicado a Merodeadora-Chii, gracias por todo tu apoyo! Y espero que os haya gustado ,espero poner pronto que ya lo tengo todo listo en mi mente ^^. Por cierto que opináis de Brian??  
  
Sin nada mas que decir. Muchos besos a todos y gracias!  
  
Angela30: Gracias por tu apoyo y creo que mi musa ya regreso ^^. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta capi. Besos!  
  
Kat: Hola kat!! Gracias por el ánimo y me alegro de que te esté gustando, lo estoy haciendo con todo mi cariño. Cuidate!  
  
Poli-14: Ya viste todas tus dudas resueltas en este capitulo, un logro verdad? Besos Poli!  
  
Azkaban : ^^ Gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo!! En cuando tenga tiempo leeré tus Fics de seguro están genial! Mil besos a ti también!  
  
Laura Malfoy: Acertaste! Es un viejo amigo de ella! Y además es muy majo ^^ verdad, le tengo mucho cariño a este personaje ^^ .Besos!  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Graciasss!! Gracias por todos esos ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo pues va dedicado a ti ^^. Cuidate y sigue leyendo y escribiendo eh?? Que lo haces genial ^^. Besos!! Y yo también estaré aquí para siempre que quieras ^^  
  
Laruka: MariLariiiiiii que te gustó?? Ya se que no..no te gustan los flash back XDD pero te aguantas el próximo será la booooomba XD Besos wapa!!  
  
Sora-Yagami te gusto este capitulo?? XD ya se sabe algo mas de Brian, aunque tardaran en salir otra vez Harry y Ginny ^^. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo!! Besos!!  
  
Mione Grint: Gracias por los ánimos wapa!! Ya ves aquí esta prontito el 9º capitulo, Wow ya 9 capítulos quien me lo iba a decir!!! Gracias por tu apoyo! Besos!  
  
Esta vez quiero recomendar a un escritor novel en esto de los Fanfictions, es un buen amigo mío y me gustaría que leyeseis su historia, se llama "Un Druida en Hogwarts" y lo tengo colgado con mis historias ya que él no tiene cuenta aquí en ff.net. Mil Gracias!  
  
Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS.(Pero más de Rowling) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y_Y )  
  
Besos  
  
*Fleur* 


	10. La verdad

"TODO POR TI"  
  
Por: Fleur  
  
Capitulo 10: La verdad  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
¿Qué es de tu vida?  
  
Llevábamos tiempo sin hablar  
  
¿Dónde te has metido?  
  
Escucha, te tengo que contar  
  
Que ando perdida  
  
Buscando una buena solución  
  
A todos mis días  
  
Que vivo fingiendo ser más fuerte  
  
Ignorando a quien me hiere  
  
Ocultando mi deseo  
  
Esas ganas de tenerle  
  
Ámale sin decir nada  
  
Sin hablar decir "Te quiero"  
  
¡Tan cansada de actuar!  
  
Venga Brian. ¡Creo que ya puedes decirme por que tanto misterio! - Dijo la chica morena. Llevaban ya quince minutos en el lujoso coche de Brian y éste no había dicho una palabra desde que se montaron, cosa que a Hermione le sorprendió, pues su amigo era una persona que no paraba nunca de hablar.  
  
No es nada... Solo que estoy algo nervioso... ya sabes. es la primera vez que nos vemos en mucho tiempo. y temo que sea la última - esto último lo dijo echando una rápida mirada a Hermione.  
  
No digas tonterías... -  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya estaban a la puerta del restaurante. Se bajaron del coche y Brian dejó las llaves del coche al portero para que le aparcase el coche y se colocó al lado de Hermione ofreciéndole su brazo, el cuál ella acepto distraídamente, pues estaba observando la fachada del local que era toda blanca y estaba iluminada por focos de distintos tonos de azul, haciendo que eso la recordara al océano.  
  
Arriba del todo, con letras escarlatas se podía leer el nombre del sitio "La Caja de Pandora". La alfombra roja que conducía a la entrada estaba llena de pétalos de flores y en la entrada dos mujeres, muy elegantemente vestidas repartían una rosa a cada pareja que entraba.  
  
El vestíbulo era un sitio muy curioso, además de bonito. Un gran espacio hexagonal, pintado de un extraño color dorado que combinaba perfectamente con la moqueta escarlata. Había una puerta en cada pared y en el centro de la habitación un mostrador donde se encontraban cuatro personas, vestidas exactamente igual que las chicas de la entrada.  
  
Brian y Hermione se acercaron al mostrador, donde una joven mujer les pidió sus invitaciones, una vez recogidas, les condujo a una parte de la sala, donde minutos antes había otra pareja.  
  
Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la inauguración de este "particular" restaurante - la chica sonrió y continuó hablando - Paso a contarles como es el sistema de organización. El establecimiento se divide en cinco salas, todas ellas muy diferentes, ya que hay gustos de todos los tipos. Los dueños quisieron hacer algo diferente y ya lo creo que lo han conseguido. Estas son las salas que hay - dijo y empezó señalando la puerta más lejana, que daba la sensación de ser de tipo oriental, quizás de fabricación china o japonesa - esa de allí es nuestro Salón Oriental, en que podrán disfrutar de toda clase de comida asiática, así como de la decoración que la acompaña. Seguidamente esa puerta - una gran puerta de madera rústica se situaba en la pared continua a la Oriental - es el Salón Americano, en la parte más alejada de la sala, se sitúa el Salón Francés - dijo señalando una lujosa puerta de cristal muy brillante - Bien, pues ya solo quedan el Salón Inglés y el Salón Italiano, que (cosa que nos ha sorprendido) son los más solicitados en esta inauguración . Así, pues, ustedes deciden - Acabó diciendo la muchacha con una gran (aunque falsa) sonrisa.  
  
¿Te importa que elija yo, cielo? - Ante esto Hermione se quedó de piedra, y asintió automáticamente con la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragara- Está bien entonces vayamos al Salón Francés, creo que es el sitio ideal.  
  
La chica asintiendo, les condució al otro lado de la sala donde les abrió la magnifica puerta de cristal invitándoles a pasar. Era una gran sala circular, resaltaban sus paredes pintadas de un disimulado color plata, el suelo, de frío mármol, brillaba incluso más que las velas que se esparcían por la habitación. Había pocas mesas, debido a la poca gente que cenaba en ese salón, pero éstas estaban organizadas perfectamente, además sus manteles de tela color crema y la cristalería y vajilla colocadas al detalle, hacía que se viera realmente bonito. El encargado les acomodó en la mesa más apartada situada enfrente de una gran ventana.  
  
Poder reír, disimular  
  
Que ya no importa la verdad  
  
Decir que si, pensar que no  
  
Acaso importa quién soy yo  
  
A Hermione el paisaje que se veía por fuera la resultaba muy familiar, y como no iba a resultarle familiar... ¡Se veía la torre Eiffel! Y no...no era una foto, era París de verdad....al otro lado de la ventana...eso solo significaba...  
  
Brian....este restaurante ¿es muggle? - preguntó la chica desconcertada  
  
Oh! Bien - dijo sonriendo - no, es un restaurante mágico. Es una historia muy curiosa... estando en una importante fiesta de negocios, conocí a los propietarios, unos chicos muy simpáticos, quizás algo jóvenes para ser empresarios..ya me entiendes. Estuve hablando un rato con ellos, me hizo gracia que adivinasen mi nombre, así que bueno tras acabar la charla, (donde por cierto, descubrí que eran magos gracias a las particulares palabras que decían) me dieron estas dos entradas, para que según ellos "viniese con mi pareja"....  
  
Que extraño...¿y esos hermanos tenían nombre? - dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño.  
  
No lo recuerdo, pero que más da...si te he invitado es por que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.  
  
Buenas noches, aquí les traigo las cartas, aunque tengo que decirles que la mejor opción es la Bullabesa, exquisita, sin lugar a dudas... - El camarero pareció no darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le echaba Brian, pues siguió recitando el menú como si tal cosa...-  
  
Esta bien, está bien - dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia - pediremos Bullabesa, ensalada de canónigos y una botella del mejor vino blanco, preferiblemente un Barsac, muchas gracias - dio un gran suspiro y continuo como si nada - Esta bien...lo que quiero decirte, es complicado y a la vez arriesgado, pero llevo mucho tiempo pensando en hacerlo así que, ahí va...  
  
Con estas palabras, Brian se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Hermione, la cual estaba estática en un su silla sin atreverse a adivinar qué era lo que vendría después; cuando estuvo a su altura, el chico hincó su rodilla derecha en el suelo, levantó la vista hasta encontrar los acaramelado ojos que le miraban sorprendidos, cogió de las manos a Hermione y empezó a hablar.  
  
Siempre has estado presente en mi vida, Hermione, me has ayudado y me has dado tu afecto siempre que lo necesité. Nunca pensé que llegaría a querer tanto a alguien, pero me equivoqué por que te quiero mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado, por eso quiero que sepas que te quiero y para demostrarte que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo solo puedo hacer eso... - Brian sacó una cajita muy bonita de terciopelo azul marino del bolsillo de si traje - Hermione ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Resulta sencillo  
  
Pensando de cara a los demás  
  
Salir de este lío  
  
Donde la amistad no importa ya  
  
Los días se pasan  
  
Y busco una buena solución  
  
A mi mala espina  
  
Que vivo fingiendo ser mas fuerte  
  
Ignorando a quien me hiere  
  
Ocultando en secreto  
  
Esas ganas de tenerle  
  
Ámale son decir nada  
  
Sin hablar decir "Te Quiero"  
  
¡Estoy cansada de actuar!  
  
Yo...Brian... yo...- Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios, un suspiro lleno de tristeza y cansancio y se levantó de la silla. Cogió al chico por la manos y le hizo un además para que se levantara - Brian, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo, tu también me has ayudado mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, pero comprende que yo no puedo aceptar teniendo a otro en la cabeza, no sería justo para ninguno de lo dos ¿lo entiendes verdad? Hasta que no solucione lo que me preocupa no podré responder esa pregunta...  
  
Lo entiendo..esperaré a que lo soluciones - esto lo dijo tristemente , pero aún así, con voz firme.  
  
Después de esto se produció una incómoda situación, pero Hermione haciendo caso a su sentido común, rompió fácilmente dando un gran abrazo de agradecimiento, que el rubio agradeció inmensamente. Así, los dos quedaron abrazándose un largo rato y al separarse ya se había ido toda la tristeza.  
  
No encuentro salida  
  
El tiempo dirá si tú o yo  
  
En aquella historia  
  
Si alguno llevábamos razón  
  
Comieron y brindaron en un ambiente muy agradable intentando no hacer referencia a lo ocurrido antes. Cuando fueron a levantarse para abandonar la sala, se les acercó el mismo camarero pesado de antes, el cual les dijo que podían pasar a la discoteca que había en el anexo del restaurante, pues allí era donde estaba la verdadera inauguración.  
  
Por lo tanto la pareja se dirigió a la discoteca siguiendo a una gran multitud de gente que salían de las otras salas, cuando al fin pudieron entrar en la oscura sala, solo iluminada por luces de colores que se movían sin parar y ambientada con la música más moderna del mundo mágico, vieron que en el fondo de la sala había una mesas perfectas para sentarse y hablar tranquilamente, sin tener que estar entre toda esa muchedumbre. Al llegar Hermione dejó su abrigo en una de los sillones, cogió su bolso y haciendo un gesto al chico se dirigió a los baños.  
  
La sorprendió entrar y que no hubiese casi gente, además de estar muy limpios y bien ordenados, había toallas de mano y sillones con tocadores. Hermione se dirigió a un tocador, se sentó en su sillón y se miró en el espejo justo cuando las ultimas chicas salían del aseo  
  
" ¿Qué acaba de pasar en la cena? No lo entiendo..todo iba tan bien hace unos días y ahora estoy tan confusa... no se qué hago aquí, solo pierdo el tiempo, reo que lo mejor será que mañana hable con mis padres, les diré que me vuelvo a Paris...fue una estupidez volver aquí..." Unos sollozos provenientes de uno de los aseos la sacaron de sus pensamiento, no estaba sola en aquel baño. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí y dejar a quién quiera que fuese esa chica tranquila, pero al momento de abrir la puerta unas palabras la detuvieron.  
  
Vaya...hola Hermione - dijo una voz femenina, con un matiz de resentimiento en la voz -  
  
La morena se dio la vuelta, quedando a escasos pasos de una despeinada chica rubia, con los ojos rojos y rimel corrido de llorar.  
  
¿Luna? Que sorpresa ¿Estas bien? - preguntó interesadamente Hermione -  
  
Sí, muy bien gracias, aunque estaría mejor si tu no existieses y muchísimo mejor si Ron estuviese conmigo, pero así es la vida ¿no? - Con estas palabras de la rubia, Hermione se quedo estupefacta sin saber qué responder - y tú ¿que tal con tu rubio novio?  
  
¿Qué?..¿que novio, Luna?  
  
Já, ahora no seas hipócrita, no sé como lo haces, me has quitado todo TODO!!!! ¡Y sigues tan impasible y fría como siempre! ¡¡No te mereces que te quiera nadie!! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Nadie!!  
  
Y diciendo esto Luna salió corriendo del baño, dejando a Hermione muy desconcertada, que al no poder más con toda la presión y las emociones de la noche se derrumbó en el sillón más cercano haciendo vanos intentos por no llorar.  
  
Los días se pasan  
  
Buscando una buena solución  
  
A todos los días  
  
Que vivimos fingiendo ser más fuertes  
  
Ignorando a quién nos hiere  
  
Ocultando en secreto  
  
Esas ganas de tenerles  
  
Ámales sin decir nada  
  
Sin hablar decir "Te Quiero"  
  
¡Esto tiene que acabar!  
  
Poder reír, disimular  
  
Que ya no importa la verdad  
  
Decir que si, pensar que no  
  
Acaso importa quién soy yo  
  
La verdad  
  
La verdad  
  
La verdad  
  
En la verdad  
  
La verdad  
  
La verdad  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·  
  
Bueno Aquí estoy de nuevo chic@s!! Mmmm, no he tardado mucho ni poco no? Aunque sé que podía haber tardado menos, pero es un logro, ya que estando con fiebre y con el ordenador estropeado hasta ayer, el capitulo pueda estar hoy subido ^^. Bueno muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, ya son mas de 70!! Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a tantos con esta historia, Gracias a todos de verdad. Pero este capítulos e lo voy a dedicar a la persona que mayormente me da la inspiración, a mi musa MariLau con todo mi cariño y desde aquí te doy las gracias por aguantarme tanto U.U ¡Gracias!  
  
Otra cosa que habréis observado es que han vuelto las canciones, aunque esta vez no son de la Oreja, sino que es "La verdad" de Vega, una canción preciosa que recomiendo que sino la habéis escuchado os la bajéis de Internet. Lo siguiente que quería comentaros ( y ya paso a contestar Reviews) es que cuando acabe la historia la haré en un solo fichero de Word, por lo que si alguien la quiere yo se la regalo gustosamente, con la única condición de que si la vais a colgar en alguna parte o algo de eso, me lo digáis y pongáis mi nombre. Y lo último es que si queréis agregarme al messenger podéis hacerlo ^^ ya sabéis fleurdelacour__@hotmail.com.  
  
Sin más paso a responder vuestro Reviews ^^  
  
Angela30: Aquí está el capitulo, no te preocupes por Harry y Ginny en el capitulo siguiente aparecerán ^^ tienen una gran misión que cumplir.  
  
Azkaban: te gustó el capitulo anterior! Me alegro y este que tal?? Gracias por lo ánimos. Besos  
  
Deina Yagami: ^^ Hola!! Oye gracias por leerme!! Y no digas eso de tus historias, en un hueco me leí un poco y está genial, cuando las acabe todas te mando Reviews!! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^, besos!  
  
Merodeadora Chii: Hola guapa!! De nada por los cumplidos, son verdad :D, y jajaja es normal que te guste mas Ron que Brian ^^, cuídate chica! Muchos besos!  
  
Kat: gracias por todo, y muchas gracias por prestarte a darme apoyo lo tengo muy en cuenta ^^. Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!  
  
Mione Grint: Gracias por todos tus ánimos y tranquila a este Fic le queda mucho por andar rodando por FF.net, aquí tienes el capitulo, y espero poder subir el próximo. Besos!  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias por seguirme y no te preocupes por los Reviews ^^, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Besos guapa!  
  
Tamy draco: jajaja te gusta Brian eh?? Sí esta muy bueno XD Gracias por lo ánimos! Besos!!  
  
Ana: Gracias por el mensaje guapísima!! Me hizo mucha ilusión, a ver si te gusta el restaurante, creo que es original no? Besos guapa!!  
  
Haruka: Maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , gracias por el review!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo XD y perdona si hay faltas de ortografía Y.Y. Besos y ya sabes, a ser feliz!!  
  
Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh y de Vega (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y )  
  
Besos  
  
*Fleur* 


	11. Voy a pensar en ti

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 11: Voy a pensar en ti**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Una pareja de novios caminaban agarrados de la mano por las frías y grises calles de Londres, cualquier extraño que los viera pensaría que se trata de una pareja normal, pero eso de "normal" se alejaba mucho de la realidad ya que en una pareja cualquiera, los dos enamorados se mirarían con los mismos ojos, ojos impregnados de amor. En cambio, algo fallaba, uno de los dos no tenia ni un brillo especial en los ojos, ni sonreía, simplemente se limitaba a caminar con la mirada perdida, como pensando en algo, o quizás, en alguien.

Ron y Luna, no formaban por tanto una pareja normal. Solo decir tiene, que muchos de los amigos de éstos no aceptaron la repentina unión y nunca comprendieron el por qué de su noviazgo. Unos pensaban que era un vano intento por parte de Ron para olvidar a Hermione, los otros que aunque no compartían esta opinión, pensaban que no iban a durar mucho tiempo. 

Se habían conocido en Hogwarts, y en esos tiempos no eran nada más que conocidos, e incluso podría decir que no se llevaban muy bien, pero por la relación que tenía Ginny con Luna, no tenían mas remedio que hablarse, o por lo menos saludarse. Y eso siguió así hasta que la menor de los Weasley invitó a su amiga a pasar el verano en su casa, verano en el cuál Ron acababa de terminar la escuela y gracias a cierta castaña no se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida. 

Fue en el transcurso de apenas un mes cuando los dos, dieron la noticia a todos de que habían decidido ser pareja, y sorprendieron a todos con la idea de irse a vivir juntos e independizarse y aunque a Luna aun la quedaba un año en la escuela, luego podría encontrar un trabajo decente en el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero la pregunta del porqué de esa unión solo la sabían ellos, así lo había querido Luna y Ron bien por lástima o por cariño, decidió no comentar nada a nadie.

_Oigo pasar ese avión, que te lleva _

_Al planeta de los olvidos_

_Se que es difícil que vuelva a encontrarte _

_Que se crucen nuestros caminos_

Al final de la fría calle se percibía un suave murmullo que indicaba la cantidad de gente que se amontonaba haciendo cola frente a un local iluminado con diferentes luces azules y unas impactantes letras rojas dando nombre al lugar. Al llegar, se colocaron en la larga fila de personas. 

Luna estaba muy contenta, viendo todo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, quizás, Ron, por el contrario, miraba angustiadamente el reloj, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ahí. 

Hace unos días se habían presentado en su despacho Fred y George, entregándole dos invitaciones para la premiere de un nuevo restaurante en la cuidad, cuando Ron les preguntó el por qué del regalo, simplemente dijeron que era su regalo de cumpleaños (muy anticipado ya que faltaban casi dos meses), pero conociendo a sus hermanos no le dio la mayor importancia, de todas formas le había venido bien, pues no tenía dinero para invitar a Luna a una cena, que seguramente, después de decirle que rompería con ella, se echaría a perder. Pero ya tenía todo previsto, no se podía echar atrás.

_Voy a pensar en ti_

Únicamente en ti 

_Guardarte en la caja fuerte de mi memoria_

_Voy a pensar en ti_

_Básicamente en ti_

_Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir_

Cuando se dio cuanta a habían llegado a la puerta y una señorita les entrego una rosa, aquello le parecía tan sumamente cursi...quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no podía, así que siguió a la multitud hasta una mesa en el centro de la sala. 

Allí una mujer les explicó unas cosas sobre el funcionamiento del restaurante, pero a Ron no le importaba, así que solo asentía como un autómata y sólo tomó conciencia cuando Luna le preguntó qué sala elegirían para cenar; y  él sólo murmuro algo que sonó como "lasaña". 

- ¿Lasaña? – le preguntó Luna confundida – Pero si es nuestro aniversario!- y dándose la vuelta hasta la señorita dijo – Mejor iremos al Salón Oriental ^^.

- Mmm.. – Fue toda la respuesta de Ron.

- Ron..estás muy raro...- le murmuro -  ve tu delante, que yo primero voy a los servicios, toma, coge mi abrigo. Gracias cielo, hasta ahora!

El Salón Oriental era una amplia estancia rectangular, con el suelo de parquet, mesas cuadradas, con algunas más bajas para sentarse cómodamente con cojines, en el suelo. El chico eligió una mesa apartada a las demás, en un rincón bastante tranquilo, cerca de una ventana  que daba a ...¿la muralla china?...sí, eso parecía. A lo lejos vio entrar a Luna con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Cuando llegó y se sentó le espetó a Ron:

- ¿A que no adivinas a quién he visto?  
  


- No, nunca se me dio bien la Adivinación, la verdad...- contestó el chico cansinamente.   
  


- ¡A Hermione! Y estaba con un chico muy mono...- Luna le empezó a relatar a Ron lo que había visto sin omitir detalle...la petición de mano...el abrazo...Ron estaba en shock, ella no llevaba ni un día en Londres y, al parecer,  ya estaba prometida...no podía ser...  
  


_Leo el periódico y dice _

_Que hay guerra otra vez en este misma tierra_

_Dice el hombre del tiempo_

_Que viene una ola de amor polar_

- Luna...¿estás segura de eso?- su cara estaba cada vez más blanca, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no podía irse sin acabar con todo aquello.  
  


- ¡Claro! Pero..¿que ocurre? ¡Deberías estar contento por ella!  
  


- Luna... lo que intento decirte, es que no puedo estar alegre cuando..... No puedo continuar con esto, estoy cansado de no ser feliz y de tener que fingir que te quiero ante todo el mundo. Tú sabias desde el principio que en cuanto volviese ella, lo nuestro se acabaría, hasta tu misma me dijiste que no te harías ilusiones con esta relación... así que, no, no llores, no hagas más difícil esto ¡Maldita sea, sabias que ocurriría esto tarde o temprano!   
  


- Ron...yo... ¡pensé que la habías olvidado! Pensé que te importaba algo... ¡Eres un hipócrita!  No te entiendo..no entiendo nada de esto. ¡Ella no te merece ni te necesita tanto como yo!-  Y diciendo esto, cogió sus cosas salió corriendo del Salón.

Voy a pensar en ti 

_Únicamente en ti_

_Guardarte en la caja fuerte de mi memoria_

_Voy a pensar en ti_

_Básicamente en ti_

_Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir_

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

- Oh no Harry...¡¡no creo que esto este bien!! – Una chica pelirroja dijo esto mientras se vestía con uniforme de camarera, detrás de ella, un chico de ojos verdes, vestido de camarero, la esperaba impaciente.

- ¡Vamos Gin! Está claro que sin nosotros nada de esto saldrá bien y ya que tu hermanos se han preocupado tanto...no podemos fallarles!

- Arggh, ¡está bien! ¡Pero como se enteren de esto, mi hermano nos mata! ¡No está bien eso de ir cotilleando las relaciones amorosas de los demás!

- Pero Ginny será solo un momento, para ver que tan van las cosas...luego nos iremos ¿vale?. Solo nos falta algo...- dijo Harry sacando la varita de su bolsillo – 

- Harry...yo soy mejor que tu en transformaciones... no te ofendas, es que no quiero ir por ahí con dos ancas de rana como piernas. Así que mejor lo hago yo. ¿te gusta el pelo morado? Jajaja era broma, era broma...a ver..."¡Changement!".

Harry se miró al espejo, estaba totalmente cambiado, era más alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, aunque eso si, estaba un poco más rellenito, irreconocible.

- ¡Buen trabajo Gin!...vaya...la cicatriz sigue ahí! Que horror...me la tapare con el flequillo...

Mientras Ginny ya se había transformado, se había echado unos años más encima, el pelo lo llevaba rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes. A Harry le recordaba a alguien..quizás una modelo muggle...

- Esta bien- dijo la chica – todo listo, ahora saldremos, me colare en la recepción, tu ve a alguna de las salas... – dijo mientras salían al vestíbulo – 

- ¡Espera! ¿Aquella que viene por allí no es Luna? – los dos divisaron a Luna que miraba interesada por la puerta del Salón Francés - ¿Qué hará ahí parada? Sigue tan rara como siempre..no sé como puedes ser su amiga...

- Harry... ¬¬ déjala en paz, mmm, Hermione también debería estar por aquí...Pero da igual, vigilaremos primero a Luna ¡Que ya no está! No empezamos con buen pie ¿eh?  
  


- Yo creo que si Gin...Mira ahí va Luna..corriendo y llorando – Los dos se miraron - ¡¿LLORANDO?!   
  


- Y me parece que ese no es nuestro único problema...  
  


- ¿Ah no? ¿Hay algo peor que tener a Loony Lovegood por ahí suelta y llorando? – dijo sarcástico el chico.  
  


- Ya lo creo...como Luna encuentre a Hermione aquí se puede armar una buena, Harry...Busca a Ron y sácale con algo, intentaré buscar a Luna...¡Nos vemos en La Madriguera a las 12! -  y dicho esto se dirigió con paso acelerado a través de la multitud –

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

En los cuartos de baño de la discoteca solo se encontraba una chica, Hermione Granger.

Después de su encuentro con Luna se había quedado paralizada, no sabía que hacer y por más que pensaba en lo que le había dicho la chica rubia, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Pero de pronto le asaltó una duda, si Luna estaba ahí....¡Ron también!.

Se levanto de la silla rápidamente con la intención de irse lo más aprisa posible de ahí, pero cuando iba cruzar la puerta alguien se le abalanzó encima con tanta rapidez que las dos figuras cayeron al suelo.

Hermione veía todo borroso, de repente vio a una mujer de unos 25 años, rubia, que le tendía la mano, parecía una camarera.

- ¡Hermione! Cuanto lo siento te he confundido con otra ¿estás bien? ¡lo siento! –

- Estoy bien -  dijo un poco mareada- ¿nos conocemos...Elly?  - dijo mirando la placa de la camarera –  
  


- Herm! Soy Ginny, ¿tu mejor amiga recuerdas? Me parece que necesitas gafas..anda que no conocerm...Oh!  - añadió mirándose el espejo – claro..como me ibas a conocer, jejeje "¡Changement!"  
  


- ¡Ginny! – Hermione estaba entre sorprendida y confusa - ¿Qué haces aquí? y ...¿por qué estás vestida de camarera?  
  


- Te lo contaré por el camino, tenemos que irnos antes de que te encuentres a alguien.  
  


- ¿Como a Luna? – preguntó irónica la chica.  
  


- Sí..bueno, vamonos ...- dijo Ginny cogiendo la mano de Hermione y sacándola por la puerta, hacia la discoteca.  
  


- ¡Ginny! Ya he visto a Luna...ahora mismo y no vayas tan rápido que me voy a caer con estos tacones!! Y no puedo irme por que estoy con Brian, y él tiene mi abrigo!  
  


- No importa, no hace frío en la calle -  Ginny iba despistada entre la multitud, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le decía Hermione, intentando descubrir el sitio más rápido para salir. Por fin encontró la puerta de salida al Hall.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Ron no tenía ganas de irse aún, no sabía si volver a casa esa noche, ya que no quería encontrarse a Luna, demás, allí estaba tranquilo. Estaba pensando en esto cuando alguien le chistó por la espalda. Ron se volvió y encontró cara a cara con un camarero, el chico se sorprendió, pues los camareros nunca chistaban, ya que eso era de mala educación.

- Mmm, lo siento, aún no voy a pedir nada.. aun no me he..decidido – dijo Ron medio ausente, preparado para volver a sus pensamientos.

- Chist, Chist, ¡Ron! Tonto, no soy ningún camarero! Soy Harry, y más te vale que te vayas levantando por que tenemos que irnos, tienes mucho que contarme.

- Y tú a mi Harry... ¬¬...sólo me iré con una condición...que me dejes quedarme en tu casa.

- Esta bien, pero vamonos ya – dijo Harry mirando el reloj – son las 11:30 y aún tienes mucho que contarme.

Con estas palabras, Ron recogió sus cosas algo más tranquilo y siguió a Harry a través del Salón hasta la puerta que daba al Hall.

Los dos cruzaron la estancia para dirigirse a la salida donde podrían desaparecerse. Cuando Ron alzó la vista vio en frente de sí a una chica hermosísima, con un impactante vestido de color negro y sus ojos, aunque empañados por la lágrimas, eran como dos piedras preciosas. 

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquella chica que le miraba a los ojos era Hermione.

_Voy a pensar solo en ti, _

_Sin respirar, solo en ti_

_Voy a pensar solo en ti._

_Voy a pensar en ti_

_Únicamente en ti_

_Guardarte en la caja fuerte de mi memoria_

_Voy a pensar en ti_

Básicamente en ti 

_Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir_

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Bueno, los que leísteis el "medio capitulo penoso" lo siento otra vez y aquí esta el capitulo entero y mejorada la primera parte, así que si os la habéis saltado leérosla otra vez, por que hay algunos pequeños cambios. Esta vez sí estoy más contenta con el capitulo, yo fui la que más decepcionada me quede, os lo juro y prometo que no volverá a pasar ^^, eso y que intentaré actualizar pronto.**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo, a las victimas y familias de las victimas del horroroso atentado del pasado día 11 de Marzo en Madrid, mi cuidad . Espero que todos los que me leéis, ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla estéis bien. Va por ellos. NO al terrorismo. SI a la Vida.**

**Otra cosa es que premiare a la persona que me deje el Review nº 100, ya que para mi es un logro llegar a esa cantidad!! Gracias a todos. Todavía no sé cuál ser el premio, pero podéis dejar sugerencias. Para contar bien el Review nº 80 lo dejó Merodeadora Chii ^^, contaremos a partir de ella. Por ahora hay solo una sugerencia, que es que hagáis una aparición en el Fic ^^ . Dejad más sugerencias!**

**Canción: "Voy a pensar en ti"  de Fran Perea.**

**¡Os quiero nenes! Paso a responder a los Reviews.**

**Lil Granger: Si, Ron a roto con Luna..pero esto va atraer más de una consecuencia a nuestro joven amigo... Cuídate!**

**Melania Weasley: Pobre Luna ahora? Sí si, da un poco de pena la chica, pero no te preocupes la tengo algo reservado ^^. Cuídate guapa!**

**Azkaban: Si que me demoré mucho T.T, lo siento!! De verdad que estoy traumatizada...Bueno no te preocupes por Hermione, ella es fuerte!. Cuídate y besos!**

**NuK: XD daba pena la mitad de capitulo no? Bueno peor ya esta aquí la otra mitad y la primera mitad algo retocada. Y me pensare los de Snape..porque la verdad sería muy difícil meterle en este Fic! Besos guapa!**

**Kat: Vaya...parece que me he estado jugando con tu apoyo al tardar tanto no? :p , espero no que no sea así!! Cuídate mucho guapa!**

**Mione Grint: Hola de nuevo!! De verdad crees que valió la pena la mitad del capitulo? No se yo creo que este está mucho mejor ^^. Ya me voy recomponiendo así que supongo que podré ir actualizando pronto. Besos!!**

**Makarusa: Hola! Encantada de que seas seguidora de esta pareja!! Y además que leas mi fic ^^. Gracias y dentro de poco la continuación.**

**Merodeadora-Chii: hola guapa!¿cómo estás? Espero que genial, ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos....T.T. Me alegro de que te gustase el diseño del restaurante! Oye...que way lo de las RON4EVER no? Es muy original! Besos!**

**Pues nada más, Os veré dentro de poco!! Lo prometo!! ¿Alguna sugerencia para la próxima canción? Besos!!**

Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y )

**Besos**

***Fleur***


	12. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 12: Deseos de cosas imposibles**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

****

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada_

_  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
  
_

_te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales  
  
_

_a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

Y ahí estaban los dos, cara a cara, pero sin atrever a hablarse. Harry y Ginny se mandaban miradas preocupadas, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, pues lo que sucedía entre ellos, de ellos era y no tenían ningún derecho a meterse en sus asuntos.(N/a: a buena hora se dan cuenta xD.... ^^u.... perdón....)

Ron se debatía entre felicitarla por su compromiso o salir en busca de su prometido para darle una buena paliza. Como observó que la segunda opción no era la más indicada, optó por la primera. Se acercó lentamente, pero con paso decidido a la chica, la abrazó y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo:

- ¡¡Enhorabuena Hermione!! ¿Para cuando la boda? – decía esto muy alto y cada vez se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Hermione no entendía nada, ni el por qué de los gritos de Ron, ni porqué le preguntaba por una boda "¡ ella no iba a casarse!" Pensó indignada.

- ¡Ron! Basta ya! Suéltame el brazo ¿quieres?¡ Me haces daño! – la chica se estaba empezando a enfadar y con razón, pues Ron no la dejaba de agarrar el brazo con mucha fuerza. Con un fuerte tirón se zafó del chico, que la miró con rabia contenida. "¿Como es posible que se vaya a casar después de nuestra charla del otro día? ¡Parecía tan arrepentida y luego todo se fue al traste por una estúpida discusión! No pienso volver a perderla..."

Hermione no quería seguir allí, necesitaba irse a su casa y preparar la maleta, debía irse, cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar la estaba destrozando, todo el mundo la dañaba y ya estaba harta, quería mucho a Ron y de verdad que quería arreglar todo con él ahora que éste había roto con Luna, pero estaba tan cansada......... y allí hacia tanto calor..........pero se sentía bien.........bien..........su cuerpo y su mente volaban..........volaban hacia un lugar mejor..........

_¡¡Plof!!_

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, quienes en cuanto entendieron lo que pasaba reaccionaron e intentaron reanimarla.

- ¡Harry corre! ¡Llama a un medimago! – grito Ginny para hacer reaccionar a Harry. Con este grito, la gente se alarmó e hizo un circulo para ver que pasaba, por lo que en poco tiempo quedaron rodeados.

- Ya voy, ya voy! Abran paso por favor, por favor! – y diciendo esto Harry logró pasar entre la gente y desapareció.

Ron estaba muy afectado, se echaba la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Hermione. Tan preocupado estaba que empezó a agobiarse pensando como un hipocondríaco, si la chica se habría mareado simplemente o tendría algo más grave que nadie sabia. Por suerte llegó rápidamente Harry arrastrando a un medimago que aclaró las dudas de Ron.

- Ha sido sólo una bajada de tensión – informó - de todas formas convendría llevarla a San Mungo para que le hicieran una revisión completa, hay que ponerle oxígeno y darle algo de cafeína para subirle la tensión – explicó cogiendo a la chica en brazos y abriéndose paso entre la gente para ir a la chimenea más cercana.

- HEY!! Espere, espere! Hermione!! – Brian había salido como un loco de la sala de la discoteca y corría abriéndose paso entre la gente hacía el medimago con la cara blanca y llena de preocupación – espere ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde la lleva? – dijo sin coger aliento.

- Cálmese, es sólo una bajada de tensión, la llevaré a San Mungo y bueno... mejor vaya con esas personas de allí, estaban con ella, ellos le explicarán y después podrá verla- y con eso, se adentro en la chimenea con Hermione aún en brazos y desapareció entre las llamas.

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco_

_  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
  
_

_le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
  
_

_haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

Brian se acercó a los tres amigos, y tras las presentaciones de rigor, le explicaron que le había pasado a Hermione, claro que omitieron el encontronazo que tuvo la chica con Ron (ya que Brian no tenía ni idea de esto, ni sabía que ese chico pelirrojo que tenía enfrente era el que ocupaba el corazón de su Hermione y por el cuál, ella había rechazado su oferta de matrimonio esa noche y era mejor así...).

Pero Ron sí que se había dado cuenta, de que aquel rubio con pinta de cantante de moda, era el "prometido" de Hermione, así que se dedicó a mandarle miradas asesinas todo el rato, que venían a decir algo así: " como se te ocurra quitarme a Hermione, estas muerto niño"

- Em...estoo...deberíamos ir a ver que tal esta Hermione..

- Buena idea Harry – dijo Ron y se volvió hacia Brian con una cínica sonrisa mientras andaban hacia la chimenea - ¿tu eres muggle no?

- Si, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿no podré ir?! – exclamó el chico poniéndose muy nervioso.

- Am...no se, mira yo creo que no, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, te vayas a casa y ya te avis..

- Señor, disculpe – dijo la señorita que se hacía cargo de la red Flú en el restaurante – No importa que sea muggle señor, en casos de urgencia no hay ningún problema ^^ . 

- Esta bien – dijo resignado Ron- tu primero entonces – y en un susurro añadió a Harry – lo que me voy a reír con este pardillo mwajajaja.

- ¡Oh! Polvos Flú – dijo emocionado Brian – Hermione me habló mucho de esto ^^ por suerte sé como utilizarlo, no querría hacer el ridículo delante de vosotros.

- ¬¬.....está bien....no es tan pardillo...arggh, por que Hermione hablará tanto – le dijo fastidiado a  Harry, tal fue la cara de Ron, que el chico no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver a su amigo tan desquiciado como hacía años que no lo veía.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
  
_

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
  
_

_Pero pase lo que pase,  
  
_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,  
  
_

_en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti._

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo se dirigieron directamente a recepción, pues no sabían donde se llevaban a las personas que no habían sufrido nada más que un mareo o una baja de tensión.

- Perdone... – dijo Ginny – hace unos minutos han traído a una chica, Hermione Granger..si por fav..

- Si, Hermione Granger, cuarta planta, daños provocados por hechizos, sala ciento catorce ¡SIGUIENTE! 

- Vaya carácter... – exclamó la pelirroja en un susurro.- ¿Por qué habrán mandado a Hermione a la cuarta planta? Nadie le ha hechizado ¿no?.

- No que sepamos ... – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Brian., pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que éste también le estaba observando a él - ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó Ron en tono despectivo.

- No...nada – respondió el rubio apartando su mirada de Ron, y empezó a subir las  escaleras que llevaban a la cuarta planta.

Cuando llegaron Hermione estaba sentada en la cama leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja, que tenía pinta de llevar ahí muchos años, por lo desgastada que estaba.

- Hey Herm! – saludo Ginny y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga -¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué te han dicho los sanadores? 

- Bueno, aún no me han dicho nada, pero estoy segura que no es nada grave, Oh Hola Brian! ¿Te han dejado entrar? 

- Hola Herm, dijo acercándose a la chica y dándola un tierno beso en la frente – sí por lo visto en situaciones como esta no hay ningún problema.

- Y....hola – dijo hablándole a Harry, que como aún estaba transformado en camarero Hermione no le había reconocido – ¿y tú quien eres? – en este momento Ginny se dio cuenta del aspecto de su novio y le cambió con un rápido movimiento de varita - ¡Harry! Oh, cuanto me alegro de veros – y cayendo en la cuenta de que Ron estaba allí también  que no le había saludado, añadió : Hola Ron .

_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
  
_

_igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
  
_

_prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
  
_

_y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado._

- ¡Brian! – exclamó de repente Harry - ¿A que no sabes donde hacen el mejor té de Inglaterra?

- N..no – respondió confundido el chico por aquella salida de tono de Harry.

- ¡¡Pues en este hospital!! ¿Qué tal si te invitamos Ginny y yo a una taza?  - y diciendo esto, agarró a Brian por el brazo y fue tirando de él hasta la puerta - Y así de paso vamos a visitar a un amigo nuestro que está internado en  esta planta, en la Sala Janus Thickey, ya veras, muy simpático Lockhart ¿verdad Gin? – cada vez las voces se hacían más lejanas hasta que el silencio inundó la habitación dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione.

_Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo  
  
_

_procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso  
  
_

_un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
  
_

_reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel._

- Bueno, jeje – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza – verás Hermione, quería pedirte perdón, por todo, por lo del otro día y por lo de hace un rato, he sido un tonto, y verás si te quieres casar, me parece bien, Brian parece un buen chico y seguro que te cuidará bien, pero lo que no quiero es perder tu amistad, así..¿me perdonas?

- Ron jajajajaja ¡Claro! – dijo levantándose de la cama y dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¡no seas tontorrón! Ya sabes que no puedo estar enfada contigo más de un día – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa – además no me caso! ¿de donde te has sacado eso? Brian es sólo mi amigo __

- Pero, pero – dijo Ron atónito y después volvió a abrazar a Hermione exclamando – ¡¡Es genial!!! Quiero decir – dijo recuperando la compostura – me alegro de que estés bien – y le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que Hermione había visto jamás__

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
  
_

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,  
  
_

_pero pase lo que pase,  
  
_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,  
  
_

_en silencio te querré tan sólo...  
  
_

_...me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
  
_

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,  
  
_

_pero pase lo que pase,  
  
_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,  
  
_

_en silencio te querré,  
  
_

_en silencio te amaré,  
  
_

_en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti.___

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Ya tenéis aquí el capitulo, por fin la reconciliación eh? ^^. Bueno no ha habido beso, pero algo es algo no? Sé que mis notas no son lo más interesante del mundo pero os agradecería que leyeseis esto es**(ATENCI"N!!!) IMPORTANTE** bueno espero haber captado vuestra atención, ya sabéis que cuando alguien me deje el Review 100 será premiado con un regalito, a elegir entre salir en este fic o protagonizar otro con su personaje preferido ^^ así que ya sabéis, seguramente en el próximo capitulo ya diga quien es el afotunad@.****

**Otra cosa es que hice un mini-fic Ron/Hermione, está colgado ya ^^ se llama "Mi vida sin ti" por si queréis echarle un vistazo.**

**También os recomiendo el fic "Si no te conociera" de Aran Granger ^^ buena amiga y por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a ella. **

**Por último siento no poder responder lo Reviews, en el próximo capitulo los responderé todos ^^. Pero de todas muchas gracias a todos por leerme!**

**Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y )**

**Besitos!!**

***Fleur*******__


	13. Recuerdos del pasado

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 13: Recuerdos del pasado**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

En el medio del salón de La Madriguera, había un gran televisor, que sin duda desentonaba mucho con las demás cosas de esa casa. Estaban todos los Weasley sentados en un sofá enorme, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en otro con Harry a su lado. Parecían muy interesados en lo que se veía en la pantalla:

- _"       __Bueno, jeje – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza – verás Hermione, quería pedirte perdón, por todo, por lo del otro día y por lo de hace un rato, he sido un tonto, y verás si te quieres casar, me parece bien, Brian parece un buen chico y seguro que te cuidará bien, pero lo que no quiero es perder tu amistad, así..¿me perdonas?_

- _Ron jajajajaja ¡Claro! – dijo levantándose de la cama y dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¡no seas tontorrón! Ya sabes que no puedo estar enfada contigo más de un día – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa – además no me caso! ¿de donde te has sacado eso? __Brian es sólo mi amigo._

- _ Pero, pero – dijo Ron atónito y después volvió a abrazar a Hermione exclamando – ¡¡Es genial!!! Quiero decir – dijo recuperando la compostura – me alegro de que estés bien – y le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que Hermione había visto jamás._        "

De repente todos en la habitación soltaron un fuerte "Oooh" acompañado de unos graciosos aplausos de los gemelos. Ron le dio al pause y miró a todos con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Sabéis cuanta gente debe estarse preguntando ahora mismo si ella – y señaló a Hermione- y yo terminamos juntos?

- Pues sabes que hermanito..yo creo que no tanta – le dijo Fred mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¬¬ ¿ah no? Y por que? – dijo Ron sin comprender.

- Pues por que todos los lectores ahora mismo nos están viendo y con eso quiero decir que TE están viendo sentado ahí con Hermione...y por la forma que la estás acariciando el pelo no creo que sean tan tontos de pensarse que seguís tan amigos...y ya sabes a lo que me refiero – todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos Ron que se puso como un tomate en menos de tres segundos, todo un récord.

- Está bien, pues si tan listos que sois, no creo que queráis seguir viendo el video de _nuestra historia_ no? – todos empezaron a protestar – nada...ahora os aguantáis, solo los lectores tendrán el placer de conocer nuestra historia, hasta el final...que bueno, podría decir que el final es este...pero yo creo que no... – pero solo quedaban en la sala ellos dos, todos los demás se habían marchado enfurruñados, así que volvió a darle al _play_.

Y empecé a recordar...  
Y paseé por mi mente  
y encontr  
aquel rincón que te dej  
donde guardo los momentos  
que no olvidé.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

- Muy bien señorita Granger – decía el sanador mientras entraba en la sala – esta usted en perfectas condiciones de salud, puede volver a casa, y procure por su propio bien no llevarse mucho sofocos o le volverá a pasar lo mismo – y diciendo esto salió de la sala.

- Muy bien señorita Granger – dijo Ron imitando al medimago – ya que usted está en perfectas condiciones y dado que es ya muy tarde, ¿que tal si la acompaño hasta su casa?

- Jajaja – la chica rió con ganas – muy bien señor doctor, pero ¿qué hacemos con Harry, Ginny y Brian?  
  


- Bah, no te preocupes, cuando vengan aquí ya se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido no? – dijo el chico con tono despreocupado, pero vaciló al recordar que tenía que ir a casa de Harry – Herm...  
  


- Dime Ron – dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarle –   
  


- ¿Podría quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – preguntó con un poco de vergüenza.  
  


- Pero Ron...¡claro por mi no hay problema! Pero a Luna no creo que le haga mucha gracia...  
  


- Lo sé, pero por eso mismo...si quieres te lo explico por el camino.- dijo ayudando a Hermione a recoger su bolso y su abrigo.  
  


- Esta bien, vamonos entonces ^^-

_Llega tarde el 28  
y nerviosa miro el reloj.  
La lluvia, conmigo empieza  
un día de pleno sol._

_A lo lejos aparece  
el recuerdo de un amor,   
no me ve, camina ausente,  
hace mucho que pasó._

Nada más salir al oscuro callejón, se desaparecieron hacia el salón de Hermione, donde aparecieron 5 segundos más tarde sin hacer mucho ruido. La chica le hizo un gesto a Ron para que no hablara, pues sus padres debían estar durmiendo, con otra señal le indicó al chico que se quedase que ella volvía enseguida.

Hermione subió hasta su cuarto donde dejó sus cosas. Abrió su armario y sacó unas sabanas y un edredón de plumas y se dirigió como pudo hasta la habitación de invitados. Era una espaciosa habitación, con una gran ventana y una cama que parecía muy cómoda, lo malo era que como no se había usado en mucho tiempo olía un poco a cerrado. Hermione abrió la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se puso hacer la cama. En unos minutos ya estaba todo listo, así que cerró la ventana y decidió bajar a por Ron.

Éste se encontraba viendo todas las fotografías que tenían los Granger en el salón. En ellas aparecían la mayoría de las veces Hermione con sus padres y otras la chica con gente que el pelirrojo no conocía. Pero hubo una foto que le llamó más la atención que las demás. Era una foto en color y en ella estaban Hermione, Harry y él, se encontraban en Hogwarts, sentados al pie de su árbol favorito y al parecer reían muy contentos, parecía que estaban en su último curso...probablemente, pensó Ron, era su último día en Hogwarts.

_Y empecé a recordar...  
Y paseé por mi mente  
y encontr  
aquel rincón que te dej  
donde guardo los momentos  
que no olvidé._

- ¡Bú! jejejeje – Hermione se había colocado justo detrás de Ron y cuando él se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica se volvió a mirarla. – Ya está su habitación Señor Weasley –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Y juntos fueron subiendo las escaleras, Hermione guiando a Ron a su habitación. Cuando éste entró se quedó impresionado y rápidamente fue a sentarse en la cama. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó a la chica que se sentase junto a él.

- Bueno Ron...creo que tienes algo que contarme – dijo ella distraídamente. 

- Si..es cierto...- dijo mientras se frotaba nerviosamente las manos – verás, es que...esta noche he cortado con Luna.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione haciéndose la sorprendida – pero ¿por qué?

- Bueno..verás...no es tan difícil de entender, sencillamente, yo no la quería, Hermione, la tengo mucho aprecio, eso sí, pero no la amo. – con estas palabras Ron se dejó caer en la cama – Creo que simplemente empecé a salir con ella por que estaba muy sola...bueno..los dos estábamos muy solos y bueno creo que eso es todo – y dirigió su mirada a la chica – ahora que has venido tú cambian muchas cosas.  
  


- ¿Cómo qué? –Hermione no entendía o más bien, no quería entender nada.  
  


- Pues...como lo nuestro. Cuando te fuiste, dejamos algo a medias y me gustaría continuarlo..si tu quieres claro.

Hermione no puedo reprimir una sonrisa ¡Parecía ser que después de todo la noche no iba tan mal!. No hacía ni dos días que había llegado y ya tenía a quién había venido a buscar. Pero lo mejor de todo era que volvía a sentir aquella extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago, aquellas de ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca y lo más importante de todo, aquellas ganas inmensas de besarle, de volver a sentir esos cálidos labios besar su cuerpo y acariciar su cabello.

_Revivo aquella noche  
en que olvidamos lo demás  
El cielo se volvió rojo  
al sol vimos bostezar...  
  
Se ha perdido entre la gente  
me he perdido yo también...  
Ya se ha ido el 28  
la memoria de un ayer..._

Ron miraba impaciente a Hermione, esperaba una respuesta que ya fácilmente había adivinado por la sonrisa en la cara de la chica, pero aún así esperaba ansioso la respuesta. La chica se tumbó boca arriba en la cama al lado de Ron y se volvió para mirarle. Con su mano cogió la del pelirrojo y empezó a acariciarla suavemente. El chico al sentir la cálida caricia de la chica, no se lo pensó dos veces y respondiendo a las caricias, empezó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el blanco y delicado cuello de Hermione, que abrió los ojos y se levanto suavemente de la cama.

- Está bien señor Weasley – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – es hora de ir a dormir. Buenas noches.

Ron se levantó seguidamente y detuvo a la chica que ya salía del cuarto sujetándola la mano.

- Espera, no me has contestado – Hermione no dijo nada – esta bien..al menos...un beso de buenas noches ¿no?.  
  


- Claro Ronnie – dijo divertida la chica, por la reacción del pelirrojo.

Ella se acercó a Ron y le dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual respondió él. La manos de Hermione que estaban entrelazadas detrás de su cuello, empezaron a jugar con el pelo de Ron, ella sabía que esto le encantaba al chico. Se separó un poco hasta quedar de frente a él y se fue acercándose despacio hasta depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Para sorpresa de Ron, la chica fue acercándose poco a poco a sus labios, pero se paró a no más de un milímetro de sus labios. 

Ron no se pudo contener más y en menos de unos segundo agarró firmemente a la chica por la cintura y alcanzó por fin esos rojos labios que deseaba desde el día que los vio, por eso, cuando volvió a sentirlos con los suyos, una ola de inmensa felicidad le invadió el alma, haciendo que una pasión que no sentía desde hacia mucho, se apoderara  de él por completo, haciendo que besara con muchas ganas a la chica que amaba y que ahora por fin, tenía entre sus brazos.

_Y empecé a recordar...  
Y paseé por mi mente  
y encontr  
aquel rincón que te dej  
donde guardo los momentos  
que no olvidé.  
  
Y si quiero saber  
si tu también  
recuerdas algo de aquel caf  
que espero a veces  
sin entender por qué.  
  
Y paseé por mi mente  
y encontr  
aquel rincón que te dej  
donde guardo los momentos  
que no olvidé._

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Capitulo nuevo y en menos de dos días eh? No os podréis quejar!! Eh?**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada que comentar, solo que ya debería estar en la cama, pero no podía irme sin publicar esto!!**

**Eso y que sólo quedan 4 Reviews para los 100, estoy impaciente por ver quien gana!!**

**No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestro mail en los Reviews para ponerme en contacto con vosotros en caso de que ganéis eh? ;)**

**NuK: Hola guapetona! Ya comentamos lo que me paso en el anterior capi..de nuevo los siento!! Y espero que ganes!! Huy Espera, no valen favoritismos xD**

**Mione Grint : Gracias por el Review! Bueno, fue corto pero ya lo arreglé! Besos guapa!**

**Vicky mv 11: De veras te gusto?? Muchas gracias! :D espero que este también, por el beso no??**

**Vale: hola!! Si..el capitulo 11 estuvo un poco mal, peor lo arreglé ^^ XD espero que este te guste. Besos!**

**Kat: ya se que me tardé, pero que quieres...la musa, que no venia a hacerme una visita! Y claro que tu apoyo cuenta guapa! Y Harry y Ginny estaban allí porque son unos cotillas XD simple y llanamente XD**

**Lil Granger! Hola! ****Bueno te contestaré a todos tus Reviews aquí XD. Gracias por todos ellos! Bueno si Luna es muy, muy cotilla, pero mira lo que se ganó por ser así.¿Qué pareció este capitulo? Y el otro mini fic..si, es muy triste , pero tenía que escribir algo así..me lo pedía el cuerpo. Oye tu fic está genial! A ver si lo continuas pronto me tienes muy intrigada .Besos!**

**Merodeadora-Chii: Chica a ver si hablamos y te cuento lo que no te acuerdes!! Por mi encantada! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D besos!**

**Saray: Hola! Vaya, gracias por los halagos! De verdad crees que tiene buena trama?**

**Si..lo que sucedió aquí es terrible, pero no podemos hacer mucho...Mi canciones preferidas de este grupo son todas!! XD Besos!**

**Azkaban: hola! Cuanto tiempo! De verdad te gustó y este que tal? Pues tus historias aun o he tenido tiempo de leerlas pero lo haré pronto lo prometo!! Seguro que están geniales! Un beso guapa!**

**Mami-Sah: Hola mani!! Siguiente capitulo subido como prometí XD Espero que te siga gustando eh?? Besos!**

**Aran Granger: De nada guapa!! De verdad que me encanta tu Fic, es genial!! ¿Qué te parece este capi?? :D Cuídate!!**

**MOR: vaya! De verdad estabas esperando mucho? Lo siento ^^, intentaré no tardar tanto ok?? XD Es que a veces mi musa se escapa y no quiere volver u.u**

**Anna-Granger: ya ves que si hubo beso!! Todo el mundo me lo estaba pidiendo ya a gritos XD. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie ^^**

**Celeste Potter: aquí está la continuación, tan pronto como prometí. XD besos Celeste!**

**Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y )**

**Besitos!!**

***Fleur***********


	14. Bailar pegados

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 14: Bailar pegados**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Nota de la Autora: **En este capitulo hay una parte censurada, no es por que sea fuerte (ni mucho menos) pero pienso que hay gente a la que le puede molestar. Yo lo aviso, ahora ^^, pienso que sois vosotros los que tenéis que decidir, aunque ya digo, XD quizás sea más fuerte una película de los Teletubbies....

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**
    
    _Bailar de lejos no es bailar_
    
    _es como estar bailando solo_
    
    _tu bailando en tu volcán_
    
    _y a dos metros de ti_
    
    _bailando yo en el polo._
    
    _Probemos una sola vez_
    
    _bailar pegados como a fuego_
    
    _abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás_

_tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

En algún lugar de Londres, a última hora de la noche, se encontraban dos jóvenes en una habitación, abrazados, besándose como hacía años que lo deseaban y sabiendo que ésta vez nada ni nadie los separaría, no al menos esa noche.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por una lamparita pequeña de mesa y la única música de la que disfrutaban los amantes era el sonido de la lluvia que caía débilmente sobre los cristales.

Los chicos se fueron separando poco a poco hasta quedar mirándose algo avergonzados, pero claramente felices. Ron pudo ver que Hermione tenía unas lágrimas que la recorrían la cara e iban a parar suavemente sobre el vestido de la chica.; así que éste no dudó en acercar una de sus manos hasta la cara de Hermione y secar con suavidad su rostro, preguntándose el porqué de su silencioso llanto, no parecía ser por tristeza pues la chica le miraba con una ternura inusitada en ella, asi que en vez de asustarse, se separó un poco de ella, aún sin soltarla la mano, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dirigió a Hermione a la cama, donde la sentó a su lado.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero el la paró poniéndola un dedo sobre los labios. Entonces, soltándola la mano, busco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña caja de madera tallada.

- Esto...es algo que compre en Hogsmeade el último día de Hogwarts, lo guardaba para la ocasión más especial y para la persona más especial – dijo con voz queda mirando los ojos de la chica – entonces no sabía si eras tu esa persona, pero ahora estoy totalmente seguro y creo que es el momento de dártelo. Pero antes, me gustaría expresarte con palabras, lo que hace unos minutos he demostrado. Te quiero, siempre te he querido aunque no lo supiese. No puedo pasar más tiempo alejado de ti Hermione, para mi eres lo más importante y sé que después de ti no hay nada. – Ron se calló esperando que la chica dijese algo. Hermione estaba estática, no se podía creer lo que Ron la estaba diciendo ¿De verdad él le quería como ella le quería a él?.  
  


- Ron...- pero no pudo más, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo esos minutos empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y le era demasiado difícil hablar – yo...tam..tambien...te quier...te quiero – se echo encima del chico que no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que era correspondido. Empezó a acariciarla el pelo, que ya se iba soltando de su elegante moño, mientras la chica lloraba en sus brazos.
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_
    
    _igual que baila el mar_
    
    _con los delfines_
    
    _corazón con corazón_
    
    _en un solo salón, dos bailarines._
    
    _Abrazadísimos los dos_
    
    _acariciándonos_
    
    _sintiéndonos la piel_
    
    _nuestra balada va a sonar_
    
    _vamos a probar, probar el arte_

_de volar._
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_

_es bailar._

- Yo, te quería dar esto esta noche...no es tan precioso como tú – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos – pero al menos sabré que siempre me tendrás cerca de ti.

Abrió la caja y sacó de ella una fina cadena de plata, de ella colgaba una pequeña medalla de cristal y en ella había tallada algunas runas antiguas, que como pudo descifrar Hermione ponía "Recuerda que, mi amor es ,sin duda, más fuerte que este cristal". La chica esperó a que el pelirrojo le pusiese cadena. 

Cuando Ron acabó, Hermione le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba tumbada en la cama con Ron al lado besándola con pasión y recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos. No sabía si debería estar pasando tan pronto esto, pero no podía pensar en aquellos momentos en que qué era lo correcto, pues Ron se acercaba cada vez más a ella y no podía resistirse a algo, que sin duda hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba, tener a Ron a su lado por siempre.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·* Parte censurada *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Fuera en la calle la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte, pero eso no les importo, ni tampoco el hecho de que la pequeña lámpara se apagara de golpe, quedando asi los dos a oscuras. 

Hermione tenía ya todo su pelo cayéndole por la cara. Mientras se besaban, el chico no pudo menos que ir bajando la cremallera del vestido de Hermione, que se fue deslizando hasta quedar tirado en el suelo, dejando así que él pudiese tocar con temblorosas manos la suave desnudez de Hermione, recorriendo toda su espalda mientras la abrazaba con todo su amor.

Minutos después, los dos yacían sobre la cama, arropados sólo con una fina sábana, y en la habitación se podían dejar entreoír, las voces de los chicos que no paraban de profesarse su amor al oído.

A sus años parecían que eran nuevos en esto, pero lo que pasaba es que nunca habían tenido entre sus brazos a la persona que realmente querían y esto se dejaba ver aquella noche. El nerviosismo y la indecisión de los dos, era como sino quisieran defraudar al otro, cómo si quisieran que ésa noche fuera la mejor de todas. Pero no sabían que cuando al fin se olvidaron de todo eso, fue cuando sus besos y caricias fueron muchos más sinceros y eso fue lo que hizo que la noche que pasaron juntos quedará grabada en la mente de ambos, que la recordarían con mucha ternura en el futuro. La noche en que por fin, los dos fueron uno sólo.
    
    _Verás la música después_
    
    _te va pidiendo un beso a gritos_
    
    _y te sube por los pies_
    
    _como algo que no ves_

_o que nunca se ha escrito._

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·* Parte censurada *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Un rayo de luz pegó a Hermione en el rostro, sentía a alguien abrazándola, no quería pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero una voz dándola los buenos días la despejo toda sus dudas. Ron estaba su lado, sonriéndola con unos ojos que desprendían amor por los cuatro costados. Ella dándole un beso de buenos días se levantó de la cama, enrollándose una manta a su cuerpo y yendo a mirar el reloj. Eran sólo las 7 de la mañana.

Ron observaba a la chica tendido en la cama, era realmente preciosa. SE sobresalto cuando oyó murmurar a la chica, que mientras recogía su ropa, decía que lo mejor era que ella se fuera a su habitación por si sus padres se despertaban, que se iba a duchar y que dentro de media hora le esperaba en la cocina.

Hermione entró al baño, su cara reflejada en el espejo decía que la chica estaba más feliz que nunca. Miró con detenimiento la cadena que pendía de su cuello y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por la que la empezaba a caer el agua.

Minutos más tarde se vestía con unos sencillos pantalones color lila y una camiseta negra de manga larga y bajaba por la escaleras. Cuando entró en la cocina había una nota de Ron encima de la mesa.

_"Me acabo de acordar de Harry....creo que nos matará. Voy a casa a recoger mis cosas e iré a verle. Te espero para comer en el Caldero Chorreante. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo. _

_Con todo mi amor_

_Tu Ron"_

Con una sonrisa Hermione empezó a preparar el desayuno, se sentía con una energía inmensa y con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería a Ronald Weasley con toda su alma.

Cuando su madre se levantó a desayunar se la encontró tarareando una canción mientras que leía el periódico.

- Buenos días cariño – dijo dándola un beso en la frente – como es que has madrugado tanto?

- Ya ves mamá...me he despertado y tenía hambre asi que he bajado a prepararme algo – dijo dejando el periódico en la mesa y llevando su taza de café en el fregadero, su madre la miró extrañada el cuello – quién te ha regalado eso cielo?****

- Mmm? – dijo ella sin entender - Oh... fue..fue Ron...es un regalo de bienvenida...ya sabes mamá..****

- Claro hija – dijo sonriendo.****

- Bueno mamá, yo voy a cambiarme que he quedado con los chicos para comer – y con estas palabras desapareció por la escalera, pero su madre, como buena madre que era, sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado en su hija, algo bueno por fin la había pasado y se alegraba de ello.    
  
  
****
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_
    
    _igual que baila el mar_
    
    _con los delfines_
    
    _corazón con corazón_
    
    _en un solo salón, dos bailarines._
    
    _Abrazadísimos los dos_
    
    _acariciándonos_
    
    _sintiéndonos la piel_
    
    _nuestra balada va a sonar_
    
    _vamos a probar, probar el arte_
    
    _de volar._
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_
    
    _Bailar pegados es bailar_

_es bailar._  
  
****

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Siento no poder contestar Reviews esta vez. Solo quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto y por si el capitulo ha sido algo...soso? aburrido ? No se, no me quedo muy convencida, lo siento.**

**Por otra parte quiero decir que la ganadora fue Aran Granger, pero aún así gracias a todos por mandarme vuestro Reviews, que los contestare encantada en el próximo capitulo.**

**La ganadora del Review nº 100 ha elegido como  premio estar en esta historia, asi  que en el siguiente capitulo ya la veréis por ahí ^^.**

**Creo que nada más. La canción es de Sergio Dalma "Bailar Pegados" os la recomiendo, es preciosa.**

**Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega, Sergio Dalma y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y )**

**Besitos!!**

***Fleur*******


	15. Presentaciones

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 15: Presentaciones**

**·················································******

_Ella, se desliza y me atropella_

_Y aunque a veces no me importe_

_Sé que el día que la pierda_

_Volveré a sufrir, por ella._

Ella, que aparece y que se esconde 

_Que se marcha y que se queda_

_Que es pregunta y es respuesta_

_Que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella._

Azaira Jefferson es una géminis de 28 años nacida en Skye, una pequeña isla del noroeste de Escocia. De familia muggle, después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y sus estudios superiores en Historia de la Magia se muda a vivir a Londres donde, en el verano, se dedica a impartir clases particulares de Historia a los alumnos que van mal en esa materia. En el resto del año, Azaira hace algunas suplencias en el banco mágico Gringgots, donde deshace maleficios. Y exactamente ahí en una de esas suplencias fue donde conoció al que sin duda iba a ser el hombre de su vida, Bill Weasley. 

Azaira, una chica alta, de piel clara, ojos color miel y de un rizado y castaño pelo largo, se podría decir que se parecía mucho a la mejor amiga de su hermano Ron, pero quizás lo que las diferenciaba era su carácter.

Azaira era posiblemente más extrovertida que Hermione y algo más alegre. Jugaba al Quidditch en sus ratos libres y era poseedora de una de las mejores escobas de la temporada, la nueva Flecha Dorada, mucho más rápida que las Saetas y con una aceleración mayor que las antiguas Nimbus. Sin duda, al ser una amante del Quidditch, su equipo preferido era el originario de Skye, los Pride of Portree, que aunque no eran los mejores en la liga, se mantenían de los primeros.

La familia Weasley todavía no conocía a la chica, Bill aún no les había comentado nada, pero ellos ya se imaginaban algo, por las constantes "escapadas" de éste. Quien sabe, a lo mejor Bill estaba esperando la oportunidad ideal para presentar a su novia cuando lo hiciera otro de sus hermanos, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que ése fuese Ron.

**················**

Hermione Granger, era posiblemente en esos momentos, la chica más feliz del mundo. Acababa de salir a la calle, enfundada en su abrigo negro de invierno y con su antigua bufanda de Gryffindor. La había encontrado esa misma mañana mientras se cambiaba y le había parecido divertido volvérsela a poner. Ese día el sol había resurgido de entre las oscuras nubes que se cernían sobre la cuidad y brillaba en el cielo, aunque, aun así seguía haciendo mucho frío y cabía la posibilidad de que volviese a llover aquella noche.

Decidió ir andando desde su casa hasta el Caldero Chorreante, aunque había casi una hora a pie, no la importaba, estaba feliz y la apetecía ir disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día. Llegó a su destino quizá un poco temprano, por eso el corazón le pegó un brinco al ver a un impaciente Ron sentado en una mesa solitaria al final del pub. La chica se ruborizo al instante cuando Ron posó su mirada sobre ella y la regaló una cálida sonrisa de alivio. Con paso decidido fue derecha hacia el chico y se sentó a su lado. No había aún abierto la boca para saludarle cuando Ron ya la estaba dando un beso de bienvenida, beso que Hermione recibió con ganas olvidándose que estaban en un lugar público.

- Ejem, ejem – dijo una voz muy cerca de ellos. Los muchachos se separaron al instante. Un sonriente chico de brillantes ojos verdes, se acaba de sentar en su misma mesa y les miraba con una cara entre pícara y divertida.

- ¡Harry! ¡No hagas eso! Me has recordado a la Umbridge, por casi me da un paro cardiaco – dijo Hermione muy alterada. Ron miraba a su amigo con una cara que recordaba a ala de un niño cuando le has quitado su dulce preferido.

- Jajaja, lo siento de verdad, pero es que ¡estoy muy feliz! ¡Me alegro tanto de veros otra vez juntos! – terminó diciendo con ojos soñadores.- Casi ya se me ha pasado el enfado por haberme dejado con Brian la otra noche .

- Oh! Harry – dijo Hermione algo avergonzada – de verdad lo siento.

- Si si... – dijo Harry riendo – no lo sientas, me alegra sabes que he contribuido a que ahora estéis juntos, pero a ver como se lo explicas a Brian ahora, parece muy enamorado de tu Herm.

- ¿¡Enamorado dices?! – dijo Ron muy rojo – pues, pues que se vaya olvidando eh?!

- Jajaja, tranquilo Ron – dijo la chica mientras le cogía de la mano- Hablaré con él y le explicaré todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Decidme ¿Cuándo se lo pensáis contar a vuestros padres?

- Aehm... Pues no sé – dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza y añadió con malicia – ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo les piensas contar lo que hay entre tú y Ginny? – Harry, que estaba bebiendo de su copa, por casi se atraganta.

- Lo... lo... mío con Ginny?? ¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!?

- Jajaja, venga Harry a nosotros puedes contárnoslo... es ya muy evidente ¿no crees?

- ¬¬... está bien... hace ya como un año y medio que estamos juntos... –dijo el muchacho cansinamente - ¡Pero ni una palabra de esto a tus padres!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo no diré nada – y añadió mirando a Hermione – pero creo que es buena idea que todo esto se lo digamos a nuestras familias cuanto antes... Creo que se pondrán muy contentos – dijo mientras Harry ponía cara de susto.- No me mires así Harry, el viernes mi madre hace una cena para que nos juntemos toda la familia, sería una buena ocasión.

- Mmm, a mí me parece bien, pero- dijo Harry – ahora vengo, voy al baño – y se dirigió muy deprisa hacía los servicios.

- ¿Tú que opinas Herm? – dijo mirando a la chica.

- Creo que es buena idea... pero – y mirándole a los ojos continuó - ¿Me quieres Ron? Me refiero...para dar ese paso tan importante...

_Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda_

_Va conmigo pero no sé a donde va_

_Mi rival, mi compañera_

_Que está tan dentro de mi alma _

_Y a la vez esta tan fuera_

_Sé que volveré a perderme_

_Y la encontraré de nuevo_

_Pero con otro rostro _

_Y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo_

- Claro que te quiero Hermione – dijo un poco apenado por la pregunta de la chica. Él pensó que no hacía falta ni decirlo – desde el primer día te quise y te seguiré queriendo siempre, por eso que quiero que mi familia los sepa cuanto antes, que sepa cuanto antes que soy feliz junto a la persona que amo.

- Perdona Ron – dijo ella con voz queda al darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de su pregunta, estaba claro que Ron estaba igual de enamorado que ella de él. – pero es que todo esto me parece un sueño y mi lado racional no hace más que decirme que todo esto es un bonito sueño del que algún día tendré que despertar... y tengo miedo de que eso pueda llegar a pasar.

- No tengas miedo, ya hemos pasado por mucho, Hermione y lo que estamos viviendo ahora es real, y no se acabará nunca. Nunca te dejaré – y terminó dándola un suave beso en la comisura de los labios que hizo estremecer a la chica.

**················**

Era medio día y Azaira acababa de salir de impartir una clase extremadamente dura a un niño de ocho años, que parecía que hacía más caso a su nueva pluma, que a ella. Cuando salió a la ancha calle que era el Callejón Diagon sus ojos se cerraron molestos por la inmensa claridad que había en el exterior. Empezó a caminar distraídamente mientras que miraba las tiendas, tenía que comprar algo a la madre de su novio pero no sabía qué. Su novio Bill la había invitado a una cena familiar que celebraba su madre ese viernes, y así aprovecharían para anunciar que estaban juntos y la cosa iba en serio.

La chica sabía perfectamente qué tipo de familia eran los Weasley. Casi toda su adolescencia había crecido leyendo en la prensa como aparecía ese apellido. Una de las pocas familias de sangre limpia que se había unido enteramente a Dumbledore para ayudarle a exterminar al Lord Oscuro. Esto la hacía tener un poco de miedo a la llegada inminente del viernes, tenía la impresión de que no estaría a la altura que esperaban los Weasley para la novia de uno de sus hijos.

Seguro que la anterior novia de Bill, Fleur Delacour, habría sido mucho mejor aceptada que ella. Fleur. Al pensar en ella, la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. La francesa aun seguía llamando a su novio, llorando desconsoladamente para que volviese con ella y eso que Bill ya la había dicho en más de una ocasión que estaba muy enamorado de otra persona y que le dejara vivir en paz. Azaira quería mucho al chico, no todos los magos eran capaces de no dejarse deslumbrar por el encanto de una mitad-veela y buscar de verdad el amor de su vida sin que una magia extraña se apoderase de ellos, cegándoles.

La chica se paró en la vitrina de una tienda de dulces. Estuvo un largo rato observando los enormes pasteles de cuatro y cinco pisos que se exponían en el escaparate. Algunos tenían forma de corazón, otros cambiaban de color "_Un simple hechizo de metamorfosis_" murmuro la chica frunciendo el cejo. Así que decidió aventurarse por una vez en la cocina y hacer algo más personal para esa especial cena, que la traía de cabeza.

**················**

Era viernes por la tarde. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba ya totalmente arreglada. Se había duchado, llevaba el pelo increíblemente bien peinado para la ocasión e incluso se había comprado un vestido nuevo. Largo y de color verde oscuro, de escote palabra de honor. Se había puesto el colgante que la regaló Ron que brillaba cada vez más. Sólo la faltaba ponerse los zapatos. Ron llevaba ya media hora esperándola en la parte de abajo, pero Hermione estaba aterrada, aunque conocía a los Weasley como si fuera su segunda familia, aún no podía imaginarse cómo se tomarían la noticia... parecían querer tanto a Luna..

De repente se puso en pie y se dijo a si misma que no podía ser tan cobarde, todo saldría bien, después de todo tenía a Ron a su lado y con eso ya se conformaba.

**················**

Más o menos como Hermione se encontraba Harry en esos momentos. Hacía media hora que había quedado con Ginny en el Caldero Chorreante y la chica no se presentaba. Ginny estaba estudiando en esos momentos un curso post- carrera y el lugar donde lo daba quedaba muy cerca al Callejón Diagón. Harry aún no le había dicho que esa noche Ron y Hermione anunciarían su noviazgo( la chica ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos hubiesen vuelto)... y tampoco que ellos lo harían minutos después. Seguro que Ginny se pondría histérica, la gustaba tener todo controlado y algo así, que se situara fuera de sus planes la pondría mala.

- En que estarás pensando para tener esa cara – unas manos muy blancas y finas rodearon la cintura del chico desde atrás – Siento la tardanza, pero me han retenido.

_Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna_

_Un suspiro en la tormenta_

_La que tantas veces le cambió la voz_

_Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella_

_Que me miente y me lo niega_

_Que me olvida y me recuerda_

_Pero si mi boca se equivoca_

_Pero si me boca se equivoca_

_Y al llamarla nombro a otra_

_A veces siente compasión por este loco_

_Ciego y loco corazón_

- No te preocupes cielo – dijo volviéndose y sonriendo a su chica – tengo que hablar contigo antes de ir a tu cada – dijo dirigiendo a la pelirroja a una mesa – Em... Creo que esta noche es la perfecta para anunciar lo nuestro ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – la chica lo miraba perpleja –

- Cla.. claro Gin

- ¡Me parece genial! – dijo sonriente la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Harry - ¡Hacía tiempo que esperaba que me dijeses eso! ¡Soy muy feliz! – No hay que decir que Harry se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo. Esa noche sería perfecta.

**················**

Cuando Hermione bajó al salón, Ron se encontraba hablando animadamente con sus padres. Estaba muy guapo, sonriente y sus ojos despedían destellos de felicidad por todos lados. Cuando notaron su presencia, Ron se levantó a saludarla y la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Cosa que hizo que la madre de Hermione soltada "_¡Qué mono!_" y Hermione le subió un poco la sangre a las mejillas. Furtivamente, mientras los dos se sentaban en el sofá, Ron le murmuró a Hermione " _Estás preciosa_". Habían decidido decirle lo suyo primero a los padres de la chica. Pero cuando estos empezaron a hablar, ellos negaron con la cabeza, dándoles a entender que ya sabían todo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a su Hermione a la cual abrazaron, y con Ron más tarde hicieron lo mismo. La Sra. Granger tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentaba decirles que ella siempre supo que terminarían juntos pues eran tal para cuál. Des pues de las despedidas y de hacerles prometer que irían otro día a cenar a casa con ellos, los chicos salieron a la fría calle y se dirigieron sonrientes hasta el callejón más cercano donde poder desaparecerse hacia La Madriguera, donde seguramente ya, estaban casi todos esperándoles.

_Sea, lo que quiera Dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar _

_Que quien no tiene corazón_

_Y va quemando, va quemándome _

_Y me quema Y ¿si fuera ella?_

_A veces siente compasión por este loco_

_Ciego y loco corazón_

_Era ¿Quién me dice si era ella? _

_Y si la vida es un rueda y va girando _

_Y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar _

_Y la miro y ¿si fuera ella? Y ¿si fuera ella?_

**·················································**

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar ¡tachan! Aquí estoy. Pues bien, lo primero decir que, ya sé que la canción no pega mucho con el capitulo, pero es que son como dos historias que van unidas paralelamente. No sé si me entendéis, la canción refleja los sentimientos de los personajes.. Su miedo... bueno XD quizás sea una rayada mía, en fin XD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Esta vez ha fluido como hacía tiempo que no me fluía ¡Me venían ideas de todos los lados! Ha sido genial . Por cierto ¿Qué os parece Azaira? Es el personaje de Aran Granger . Me gusta esa chica! Un personaje bonito sin lugar a dudas.**

**La canción: creo que todos la conocéis, " Y ¿si fuera ella? de Alejandro Sanz**

**Bueno voy a empezar a responder Reviews que sino veo que me tiro aquí hasta las tantas como me enrollo mucho XD. Un beso y gracias por seguirme siempre!!**

**Lunita-L: De verdad te leíste toda la historia de golpe!? Vaya atracón hija mía, no es que sea muy larga, pero aún así. Aguantar mis desvaríos durante horas XD. Ya viste, aquí está la continuación. Un besazo.**

**Isadora: Me voy a poner colorada chica!! XD No se yo si en el 6º habrá romance, pero si lo hay no creo que Jo lo ponga igual que yo XD Aunque estaría bien he? XD Un besazo!**

**Azkaban: Hola guapísima! De verdad te gustó? Bueno si todo el mundo me dice que fue muy tierno me lo tendré que creer . Gracias por seguir ahí! Me hace mucha ilusión cuando recibo tu review! Un beso!**

**Lil Granger : Jajajaja, madre mía!! ¿De verdad esperabas un Lemmon en todo su esplendor?? XD me temo que no ¡Me parece que soy incapaz de escribir algo asi XD Me entra de todo chica! Pero bueno alguna vez habrá que intentarlo. Quizás cuando acabe este fic, comience uno xD. Pero sin presiones por favor!!**

**MalfoyDarkness: XD No he dicho nunca que no me guste el Lemmon, solo que yo no sé escribirlo!! XD Y haces bien haciéndote propagante, es bueno! ;) XD Un beso!**

**Fresiesther: Vaya corto pero más claro no pudo ser! Muchas gracias!**

**Melania Weasley: Siii que monos verdad?? Y.Y Yo quiero ser Hermione XD Un beso guapísima!**

**Aspm14: Chica! Madre mía que contenta estoy contigo Me sigues en todos mis Fics que gusto. Oye tu crees que se precipitaron demasiado haciéndolo la primera noche que pasaban juntos? XD no sé ... ahora me doy cuenta, alo mejor fue un poco precipitado. Bueno ya en el siguiente capi tachan ¡momento estrella!**

** Aran Granger: Gracias pro ese diez guapa! XD la verdad , espero que te guste tu personaje eh? Y yo tambien quiero un chico como Ron, como Tom, como Remus, como Sirius, ya lo sabes XDDD Yo me pido a todos.**

**Estos estupendos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega, Sergio Dalma, Alejandro Sanz y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y)**

**Besitos!!**

**Fleur******


	16. The one

** "TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 16: The one**

**·················································**

_I´ll be the one..._

Por segunda vez desde que había regresado a casa, Hermione volvía a La Madriguera. Esta vez, mucho más contenta y entusiasmada que el primer día. Nada más aparecerse, Ron le dijo que se esperase fuera un momento mientras él comprobaba como estaba el ambiente dentro de casa. Por lo tanto, la chica no tuvo más remedio que esperar fuera, que a pesar de hacer un poco de frío, en el cielo ya empezaban a parecer las primeras estrellas, y eso recompensaba el estar helándose ahí fuera. Se fue a sentar a un banco que había cerca de la casa, al lado de unos árboles.

A lo lejos pudo ver cómo se aparecían Ginny y Harry, justo en el mismo lugar que ellos hacía un momento. Se fijó en que Ginny le hacía un movimiento indeciso a Harry para que éste se quedara fuera y entró corriendo a su casa con tanta prisa que no vio a Hermione. Harry algo desconcertado  por la actitud de Ginny, se quedó allí medio pasmado frotándose las manos por el frío.

_I guess you were lost when I met you   
Still there were tears in your eyes   
So out of trust and I knew   
No more than mysteries and lies_

- Ey, Harry! Chist ¡Harry! – dijo la chica intentando no subir mucho la voz.. El chico de ojos verdes se le quedó mirando sorprendido y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que puedo pues sus pies parecían congelados.

- Hey Herm, ¿a ti tambien te ha dejado fuera? Jejeje – dijo el chico sentándose al lado de su amiga – no sé que se traerán estos Weasley entre manos...

- Ni yo, pero la verdad es que... ¡OYE! ¿No se lo irán a decir sin que estemos nosotros no? – dijo la chica abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Que bah Herm! No pueden hacer eso, no sería... – y de repente se oyó la voz de Molly Weasley dentro de la casa.

- ¿QUE? ¡Hijo mío!! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti!!! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

- ... justo – acabó Harry – vamos – añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguido muy de cerca por Hermione.

Harry un poco mosca por el comportamiento de sus dos amigos ante tal situación, abrió la puerta bastante bruscamente. La escena que vieron les dejó algo a cuadros. Cómo quién de repente a un escreguto vestido de bailarina de ballet. La entrada de los dos chicos había dejado la habitación en completo silencio y todos los miraban con aire interrogante.

El salón de los Weasley estaba adornado con lo que parecían muchos globos de colores de formas un tanto extrañas y en las paredes, a modo decorativo había un montón de herramientas muggles colgadas como si de obras de arte se tratara. Hermione no pudo reprimir una risita al pensar en el padre de Ron colocando todo eso. En el centro de la sala había una mesa larga llena de comida realmente deliciosa, seguramente echa por Molly.

Y esparcidos por toda la sala había un montón de gente conocida (¿No era solo una cena familiar? Se pregunto Hermione algo contrariada?). Al lado de la chimenea se encontraba Bill y a su lado una muchacha de cabellos castaños (cargada con un paquete enorme) y los señores Weasley claramente alterados a su lado... Dos metro más allá se encontraban Fred y George casi listos para empezar a celebrar a su "estilo personal". A su lado estaban sentados en el sofá Charlie y a su lado... Remus Lupin.  Ron y Ginny se encontraban ahora muy cerca de Harry y Hermione, quienes miraban la escena sin comprender.

_There you were, wild and free   
Reachin´ out like you needed me   
A helping hand to make it right   
I am holding you all through the night_

- ¡Oh! Mira Arthur ahí están Hermione y Harry! – dijo Molly acercándose a los chicos – Ah... esto no podría ser mejor. ¡Pasad, pasad! Tenemos una gran noticia que celebrar! – dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa – vamos sentaos todos que Bill nos quiere decir algo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hermione antes de nada fue a saludar a su ex –profesor y amigo, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Después se fue a sentar en la mesa entre Ron, Harry y Ginny. Bill muy sorprendido por ver a tanta gente, se levantó. La chica que estaba su lado se encontraba entre expectante y avergonzada.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho de veros a todos otra vez, sobretodo a las personas que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, como Hermione, Harry y  Remus – dijo sonriendo a éstos – Pero, bueno, lo que quería anunciaros hoy es que... – dijo cogiendo a la chica delicadamente de la mano y poniéndola de pie – es que Azaira, mi novia desde hace ya un tiempo y yo... pues nada... estamos prometidos – dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente y Azaira sonreía nerviosamente esperando la reacción de la familia.

La noticia no podría haber sido mejor recibida, ya que entre aplausos y lloros de felicidad de Molly, la pareja fue abrazada y felicitada por todos los que allí se encontraban. El ambiente no podía ser mejor.

_I´ll be the one   
Who will make all your sorrows undone   
I´ll be the light   
When you feel like there´s nowhere to run   
I´ll be the one..._

- ¿Para cuando la boda? ¿Para cuando la boda? – gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

- Jajaja, no lo sé aún chicos, pero suponemos que para primavera de este año – dijo mientras sonreía.

- Pues nada a celebrarlo ¿no? – dijo Arthur - ¡A comer!

El anuncio de compromiso por parte de Bill y Azaira había pillado por sorpresa a las otras dos parejas de novios que estaban en la mesa, pues sin duda, ahora... ¿cómo harían para decir ellos lo de sus noviazgos sin  eclipsar a la feliz pareja?

- ¡Oh! Ron cielo – dijo Molly desde la otra punta de la mesa – ¿Y Luna? ¿Por qué no ha venido? – Ron casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca. Estaba seguro que su madre haría esa pregunta... pero creía que por lo menos lo haría en los postres... Así que intentó mantenerse tranquilo y repuso airosamente.

- Luna y yo hemos roto mamá así que no creo que fuera conveniente que viniera – y siguió comiendo como sí tal cosa. Sin duda su respuesta pilló por sorpresa casi todos los asistentes. Hermione lo miraba de reojo no sabiendo muy bien si decir algo, pues ya, algunas miradas se habían puesto sobre la chica.

_To hold you and make sure that you´ll be alright   
´Cause my faith is gone   
And I want to take you from darkness to light_

- ¿Pero cómo es eso Ron? – dijo su madre sumamente disgustada. Luego pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y añadió – oh... bueno... si tu crees que era lo más conveniente... – dijo mirándole inquisitoriamente.

- Oh... Ronnie... que desgracia – dijo Fred mientras fingía un doloroso llanto.

- Si... Luna... por Merlín... ya veía a vuestros pequeñajos pro aquí correteando, todos pelirrojos y con los ojos azules saltones... que desgracia, que desgracia – corroboró George.  
 

- ¡Oh! Venga chicos basta ya... si ha roto con Luna será por alguna razón ¿no? – dijo Arthur distraídamente, como quién comenta el tiempo que hace.

Hermione y Ron se miraron significativamente... los dos lo sabían, había llegado el momento. Aunque parecía que ya toda la familia lo supiese. Ron carraspeó con resignación. Tenía la atención de toda su familia. Era ahora o nunca.

_There you were, wild and free   
Reachin´ out like you needed me   
A helping hand to make it right   
I am holding you all through the night_

- Yo... yo tengo... es decir, tenemos algo que deciros hoy – dijo un poco inseguro mientras que Hermione le cogía de la mano.

- Sí, cierto... Gracias Ron, amigo – dijo Harry levantándose y haciendo un gesto significativo a su amigo – Hay algo que Ginny y yo queremos deciros. Desde hace ya un tiempo... esto... estamos saliendo y tal – y rápidamente se sentó muy incomodo por la situación.

Ni hay que decir la que se montó en La Madriguera en aquel momento. Todos prácticamente bailando de alegría. Fred y George habían cogido a Ginny y en ese preciso instante la estaban intentando montar a caballito como si todavía fuera su hermana pequeña de 6 años... sólo que hay que dejar claro que ella ya tenía 20 años y esto ya no era tan fácil de hacer, pero aún así los gemelos no la dejaban tranquila. La gente ya se había olvidado de la comida y cada cuál festejaba como quería. En medio de todo aquel ajetreo tan sumamente extraño, Ron pudo salvar a Harry de las garras de su madre y se lo llevó a la cocina para hablar con él.

- ¡Harry! ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso? ¡Se suponía que íbamos nosotros primero! - dijo Ron mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas.

- Pues, verás Ron, yo no recuerdo haber pactado el momento... además –añadió al ver la cara sumamente peligrosa que ponía Ron – Lo mejor siempre se reserva para el final... – y diciendo esto salió de la cocina, por la cuál entró Hermione sumamente divertida por la situación, cosa que a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia ¡Estaban en plena crisis familiar! Y ¡ella riéndose!

_You need me like I need you   
We can share our dreams comin´ true   
I can show you what true love means   
Just take my hand, baby please_

- Jajaja Ronnie, esta cena es la más rara que hemos tenido nunca ¿no crees? Ha sido más fácil con mis padres.

- No te rías ¡ es una catástrofe! ¡Ya solo  faltaba que vinieran Fred a George a presentar a sus novias hoy mismo!

- Mmm – dijo la chica pensativa – pues yo creo que acabo de ver entrar a unas chicas por la chimenea – y al ver que Ron iba enfurecido hacia el salón, le cogió de la mano sin poder reprimir una sonrisa – venga Ron cálmate, que era broma, no te preocupes, ya se lo diremos, si no es hoy, puede ser mañana o pasado.

- Si claro ¡o al año que viene! – y dijo con fingida sorpresa - ¡O sería genial en la boda de mi hermano Bill! ¿Que te parece? ¿Es suficientemente tarde eso? – añadió sarcástico.

- ¡Ron! ¡Que no pasa nada! – dijo Hermione contrariada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡¡Llevo esperando años este momento! ¡El momento de anunciar a mi familia que por fin estoy contigo! ¿Y cómo puedes decir que no es nada? ¡Es muy importante!

_I´ll be the one   
I´ll be the light   
Where you can run   
To make it alright   
I´ll be the one   
I´ll be the light   
Where you can run_

- Está bien, pues lo haremos ahora – dijo acercándose al chico, que al ver las intenciones de su novia, puso cara de bobo.

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso juguetón en la mejilla. El chico no dudo en coger a su novia de la cintura y hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que estaban ahí. La acercó tanto a él que sino llega a estar ella apoyada en la encimera se hubiesen caído los dos al suelo. Con un movimiento cariñoso la parto el pelo del cuello y depositó en él unos suaves besos.

- _"Achis"_

La pareja paró súbitamente y miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba toda la familia Weasley, Harry y Ginny, Azaira agarrada a Bill y Remus, mirando con felicidad a la pareja.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo George molesto – ¡Qué les has cortado el rollo!

- Em... esto... Hola jejeje – dijo Hermione separándose rápidamente de Ron – creo que... Voy al baño – y salió disparada de la cocina.

- ¡Bien por ti Herm! – gritó Ron - ¡Me dejas solo ante las dificultades! – y añadió mirando a todos – Ale, ya está bien, ya lo sabéis...

_I´ll be the one   
I´ll be the light   
Where you can run   
To make it alright   
I´ll be the one   
I´ll be the light   
Where you can run   
To make it all right   
I´ll be the one   
To hold you   
And make sure that you´ll be alright   
I´ll be the one_

**·················································**

**Bueno... lo siento mucho, no he podido resistirme y poner una canción de los Backstreet Boys y además en inglés... cosa que me juré que no haría hasta el última capitulo.  Pero cómo ya sólo quedan cómo 3 ó 4 capítulos para que este Fic acabe, he decidido darme el gustazo y poner las últimas canciones en inglés y encima (sí, sí encima) de mis queridos BSB. Así que espero que no me tiréis tomates. Total que os animo a que os bajéis las canciones si es que no las conocéis...**

**Y sí, he dicho que dentro de poco se acaba ¿Por qué? Pues en realidad no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que ya no gusta tanto y parece que la trama va a la deriva, así que... creo que es lo mejor.**

**Bueno a ver que más decir... Aunque tengo más o menos pensado el final, se aceptan sugerencias. Por otra parte en cuanto termine el Fic, lo haré todo en un documento de Word, asi que si lo queréis... (seguro que no xD) pues nada , yo os lo paso, en agradecimiento a todos lo que me habeis seguido en este casi año que lleva " mi criatura" en FF.net**

**Creo que nada más. Eso sí este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a todos los que me leéis, dejéis o no Reviews. Os quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo, por que sin vosotros, este Fic no habría llegado hasta aquí. Un besazo.**

**Nuk: Guapa! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ya viste que todavía no se ve mucho la reacción de los Weasley XD, pero yo creo que están muy contentos, sólo que algo impactados. Pronto actualizaré el otro Fic! Un besazo y gracias por seguirme eh??**

**Aspm14: Hola Ana María! Pues nada ya está el capitulo... no sé ¿qué te pareció? Aish, pero que bien, últimamente no me quedo conforme... en fin un besazo.**

**Ruperts lover: Vaya Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste tanto el Fic. Gracias por los halagos!**

**Aran Granger: Bueno chica... esto se acaba, pro que sino me daría la impresión de que la historia iba hacia la deriva y eso me da un vértigo total, no se si me entiendes. En fin cosas de la vida. Un besazo.**

**Estos estupendos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega, Backstreet Boys, Sergio Dalma, Alejandro Sanz y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y)**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Fleur******


	17. Planes de boda Primera parte

**"TODO POR TI"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 17: Planes de boda (Primera parte)**

**·················································**

**N/a: Recomiendo encarecidamente leer el capitulo con la canción ****Por esta ciudad**** de Alex Ubago. Pero ya sabéis sólo es una recomendación . ¡Que disfrutéis!**

**·················································**

Hermione había huido a toda prisa de la cocina, saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa, hasta el jardín. Se sentó acalorada en uno de los bancos, pensando en el ridículo que había hecho. No, ridículo no era la palabra exacta. Sólo estaba avergonzada. Todos parecían encantados de verles otra vez juntos. Una risita salió de su boca al acordarse de que había dejado a Ron con todo el chaparrón. La puerta de la casa se abrió; Hermione volvió la cabeza y vio como George se acercaba a ella con una espectacular sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado pasándola un brazo por los hombros.

- Hey ¿Qué tal estás cuñadita? - Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oh, muy bien George – dijo ella sarcástica – acabo de ser pillada en una situación un tanto... "comprometida" por toda la familia de mi novio. Oh sí, estoy genial.

- ¡Venga ya, Herms! – dijo George en tono confidencial – mi madre ahora mismo está llorando de alegría. Imagínate ¡tres sorpresas en un mismo día y una boda dentro de un mes! Creo que se volverá loca. – y añadió al ver el gesto de incredulidad de la chica, en un tono algo más serio – Todos sabíamos que acabaríais juntos, pero aún así, verlo con nuestros propios ojos, nos alegra mucho más.

- Sí... pero vosotros también ayudasteis a que lo nuestro saliese adelante – dijo la chica agradecida, acariciando la mano de George – lo del restaurante, fue una idea estupenda. Gracias.

- De nada. Ni Fred ni yo podíamos seguir viendo a Ron con Luna... no es que sea mala chica, pero Ron no dejaba de pensar en ti. – dijo mientras miraba el cielo, las primeras estrellas de la noche ya empezaban a parecer – Algunas veces, cuándo estábamos a solas con él, hacía referencia a lo solo que se sentía sin Harry y sin ti. Sobretodo sin ti. Sé que muchas veces nos hemos pasado con él, pero al fin y al cabo es nuestro hermano– dijo soltando una sonrisa amarga – Tenéis mucha suerte de teneros el uno al otro – añadió mirando seriamente a la chica.

- Vamos George, no digas tonterías ¡como si tu no tuvieses a nadie! ¡Eres guapo, simpático, divertido y dueño de una de las mejores tiendas de bromas de toda Gran Bretaña! Seguro que te persiguen un montón de mujeres - Y viendo que el chico no reaccionaba le dio un suave empujoncito con el hombro – Además hace unos minutos un pajarito me ha contado que Alicia vendrá a la boda de Bill y Azaira – esto sí hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Alicia! – dijo muy contento – Es... es genial – dijo en tono soñador – bueno ya sabes... era una buena amiga mía en Hogwarts, la cogí cariño. Me gustará mucho verla.

- Lo sé. Es difícil plantar cara al pasado ¿verdad?

- Sí pero soy un Weasley ¿no? Tenemos encanto natural. Es ya lo debes saber tú – dijo riendo y pegando un fuerte abrazo a Hermione – Gracias por darme mi primera charla cuñado-cuñada.

De nada... cuñado – dijo divertida la chica – ahora creo que lo mejor será que entremos, Ron lleva demasiado tiempo solo. – y juntos se dirigieron de nuevo al interior de la casa, mucho más contentos y en el caso de George, con una nueva perspectiva para la boda que se aproximaba.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación con George detrás, ambos muy felices. En el salón todos estaban de nuevo sentado en la mesa... todos menos Ron y Harry. Todos los comensales le dirigieron una sonrisa y Molly, entre lágrimas, se levantó de la mesa y la invitó a sentarse al lado suyo. Por lo visto había hecho lo mismo con Azaira y Ginny, pues ahora las tres chicas estaban espachurradas alrededor de Molly mientras sobraba un montón de mesa libre. Cuando las cuatro se pusieron a hablar de los preparativos de la boda, Hermione se olvidó por completo de la ausencia de Harry y de su novio.

**·················································**

_Jamás pensé querer,  
a esas personas que aunque están ah  
nunca llaman y preguntan si estás bien,  
personas que al final,  
no cuentan cuentos si no son verdad,  
ni prometen lo que no van a cumplir.  
  
Pero es igual, no busco más,  
pues hacen que la vida no sea vulgar  
y comparten sus tristezas y alegrías.  
No tiene precio su amistad,  
la observo divagando por esta ciudad  
y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa._

**·················································**

_  
  
_****

Esa noche, la luna había optado por no salir, y parecía que los árboles lo celebraban bailando al compás de la suave brisa que recorría el lugar. Dos chicos caminaban lenta y silenciosamente por el jardín de La madriguera. Había silencio entre ellos, pero no un silencio incómodo cómo el que se da entre las personas que no se conocen o en las situaciones violentas; Era un silencio de reflexión entre dos amigos. Ese silencio se rompió cuando Ron habló.

- Harry... gracias por todo – dijo Ron a su amigo. Harry le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Gracias por qué exactamente, Ron?

- Pues por todo. Por llevarte el otro día a Brian a pesar de que estropease tus planes con Ginny, gracias por volver cuando más te necesitaba, en resumen; gracias por estar siempre ahí.

- Jaja y... ¿eres tú el que me estás dando las gracias? – dijo el chico – Creo que yo todavía no os he dado las gracias a ti y a Hermione por estar siempre apoyándome; en los buenos y en los malos momentos. – y mirando significativamente al chico dijo – y creo que los dos sabemos que han sido muchos más los malos...

- Sí... eso creo. Pero aún así, me sigo sintiendo mal por... no sé, son muchas cosas.

- Em... no te habrá molestado mucho que te haya cortado cuando ibas a decir lo tuyo y lo de Hermione ¿no? – dijo poniendo cara de angelito.

- Pues sí, ahora que lo dices... – Ron se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos, pero se calmó al ver la cara tan graciosa que ponía Harry – no, no pasa nada. Es sólo que, lo de Hermione y yo ha ocurrido tan deprisa. No es que no me guste que haya ocurrido así, sino que...

- Te sientes culpable... por haber dejado así a Luna ¿no? – inquirió Harry mirando al frente.

- Creo... – respondió apesadumbrado el chico – que ésa es una parte. Ella, después de todo, se portó bien conmigo. ¿Porqué no pudo comprender que yo seguía enamorado de Hermione? ¡No podía cambiar un amor de diez años por uno de menos de tres! ¡Es incongruente!

- Calma Ron... – le dijo su amigo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Creo que deberás tener una última charla con ella, ¿no crees?

- Sí... eso creo – dijo el chico apesadumbrado – pero no seré yo quién dé el primer paso, que el destino se ocupe de eso. Ahora solo me apetece estar con Hermione. – acabó la frase con una sonrisa. – Bueno y ¿tu que tal con mi hermana?

- Oh... eso... genial... ya... ya sabes, Ginny es genial – dijo con tono soñador. - ¿No te enfadas?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Toda la familia estaba deseando que pasara algo entre vosotros... cuñado! – respondió Ron con una sonora carcajada.

- Si, pero ¡oye! Mira cómo han ido las cosas... – dijo Harry pensativo – quién iba a decir que algún día Hermione, tú y yo íbamos a ser familia... es... es increíble ¿verdad?

- Si, creo que es de las mejores cosas que nos va a pasar en la vida. Creo que mamá está tan ilusionada – añadió con voz divertida – que nos pedirá que nos quedemos a dormir.

- Ojalá estuvieran ahora aquí mis padres y Sirius – dijo el chico con melancolía – No sólo por mí, si no por Remus, se le ve tan solo; desde que murió Sirius está más desanimado.

- Harry, creo que ellos ( y sé que suena muy repetitivo) están velando por ti siempre y también por Remus. – dijo dándole ánimos – asi que no quiero verte triste, ahora nos toca ser felices, ¡asi que dame un abrazo compañero!

- ¡Ron! – dijo Harry poniendo cara de fingido horror - ¡Nos podría ver alguien! Jajajaja, es broma amigo – Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo en honor a los "viejos tiempos" – Bueno, ejem ejem, creo que ya es hora de volver, ¡¡se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido!!

- Si... aunque Hermione también desapareció – dijo Ron mientras se encaminaban a la casa – Gracias por salvarme de los brazos de mi madre. Creí que me ahogaría.

- De nada, creo que lo hice un poco egoístamente jeje – dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado – después de que ahogase a ti, vendría a por mí... pobre Bill.

- Jajaja, sí, pero bueno, él es mayor, lo soportará mejor – dijo el chico al llegar a la puerta – pues nada ya hemos llegado, después de ti, Harry.

**·················································**

_Jamás pensé tener,  
necesidad por ninguna mujer, y ahora mira,  
no puedo vivir sin ella.  
No encuentro una razón,  
una sencilla explicación,  
a que quepa tanto amor en su belleza.  
  
Pero es igual, no busco más,  
pues hacen que la vida no sea vulgar  
y comparten sus tristezas y alegrías.  
No tiene precio su amistad,  
la observo divagando por esta ciudad  
y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa._

**·················································**

La cena había terminado. Todos estaban esparcidos por el salón en grupitos; algunos conversaban y otros simplemente dormitaban sobre el hombro de su compañero de sillón.

Ginny, Fred y Bill conversaban sobre cómo podían lanzar los gemelos sus productos al mercado internacional. Azaira, que estaba sentada al lado de Molly, junto con Hermione y Ron, parecía que veía un partido de tenis, pues Molly y Ron no hacían nada más que discutir sobre cuándo se casaría él con Hermione. Sencillamente Molly quería una bonita boda en primavera y el chico estaba totalmente decidido a hacerla en otoño, ya que en esa fecha conoció a Hermione. La aludida no decía nada, sólo se lanzaba miradas divertidas con Azaira y las dos hacían un gran esfuerzo por no empezar a reírse.

Un poco más allá, aún sentados en la mesa, Remus, Arthur y Harry hablaban sobre cómo le había ido a Harry éstos últimos meses con su trabajo como Auror; no es que al chico le hiciera mucha gracia estar hablando de esas cosas en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que esas noticias aún seguían importando a una gran población mágica, sobretodo a la que vivió "La era oscura" cómo habían bautizado hace poco, al tiempo que Voldemort había estado luchando por el poder del mundo mágico. Por otra parte, en la parte menos iluminada del salón, George y Charlie se habían quedado dormidos cómo unos grandes angelitos pelirrojos.

Molly, que ya se había cansado de pelear con Ron, se levantó del sofá y, viendo el panorama, decidió que era hora de recoger todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos que habían quedado olvidados encima de la mesa. Con ayuda de un simple movimiento de varita, todo salió flotando hasta la cocina; tales fueron las ganas de Molly por recogerlo todo que, incluso las gafas que Harry había dejado encima de la mesa, habían salido flotando alegremente por el aire, atrapándolas el chico con un rápido movimiento, a pesar de estar medio amodorrado.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo Molly mirándo el reloj – creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir porque ¿os quedáis a dormir no? – dijo con voz autoritaria, como si fuera una orden y no una pregunta.

- Verás Molly, me encantaría – dijo Remus levantándose de la mesa – pero no me gustaría importunaros...

- Remus ¡por favor! Eres de la familia, todos queremos que compartas éstos buenos momentos con nosotros – ante esto, el antiguo profesor, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y sentó en la mesa para terminar su conversación con Arthur. Molly se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los demás.

Está bien, Ginny, Hermione y Azaira dormiréis en la habitación de Ginny. Gin, cielo, podéis ir arriba e ir preparando las camas – ante la atenta mirada de sus novios (que confiaban en que Molly, por alguna casualidad les hubiese dejado dormir juntos) las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. – Vosotros – dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos – dormiréis en vuestras respectivas habitaciones. Harry tu puedes dormir con Ron, y Remus dormirá perfectamente con vosotros dos – dijo mirando a los gemelos. – Ale, id preparando las camas. Buenas noches – y según pasaba cada uno de sus hijos les iba dando un beso de buenas noches, pero se entretuvo más en Harry, Ron y Bill, que tuvieron beso y abrazo extra.****

Cuando Harry y Ron estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Bill, que llevaba un gracioso pijama de cuadros escoceses y todo el pelo largo suelto.

- Perdonadme – dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mientras intentaba llegar a los chicos entre todos los trastos que había en la habitación. – pero tenía que deciros algo; si lo llego a decir con mamá delante seguro que la daba un infarto. – y se sentó en la cama de su hermano, ya que este se había desperezado y le miraba con aire interrogante. – Bueno el caso es que – y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de uno de los bolsillos del pijama – creo que sería un honor, dejaros esto a vosotros – dijo dándole la cajita a su hermano. Ron la abrió y se quedó de piedra al ver un precioso solitario de oro blanco.

- Es... ¿el anillo de la boda? – dijo Harry sorprendido viendo el anillo - ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que seamos tus padrinos?

- Sí, eso justo; claro que sino queréis...

- ¡Será un honor! – dijeron los dos a la vez cerrando la cajita, que Ron guardó a buen recaudo en su baúl de Hogwarts.

- ¡Genial! – dijo con una sonrisa – pues mañana os quiero a los dos levantados a las 10 de la mañana para ir a por los trajes. ¡Buenas noches! – y dejando a los dos más despiertos que nunca salió de la habitación con la misma dificultad con la cuál había entrado. Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno, creo que mis padres ya estarán dormidos... ¿qué tal si aprovechamos eso para hacer una visita nocturna a las chicas?

Ron... que no tenemos quince años – dijo Harry colocándose las gafas y pasándose las manos por el pelo. - ¡Pero que digo! Hace años que no hacemos algo así, ahora te toca salir a ti primero Ronald.

**················**

La habitación de Ginny, era sin duda más grande que la de sus hermanos. Según Molly, antes de nacer la chica, ésa habitación había sido el humilde despacho de Arthur. La estancia rectangular, tenía las paredes repletas de fotos de su familia y de sus años en Hogwarts. Muchas de ellas, cómo reconoció Hermione, estaban sacadas por el hermano mayor de los Creevey. A un lado de la habitación había una cama, ni muy pequeña ni demasiado grande, cubierta por una colcha purpúrea, que hacía juego con las cortinas y la moqueta. Junto a la ventana había un pequeño y antiguo buró que a Hermione le encantaba desde que pisó esa habitación por primera vez y por lo visto también maravilló a Azaira, pues en cuanto entró en la habitación, fue a admirarlo de cerca mientras Ginny hacía aparecer dos colchones con sus respectivas sábanas y mantas; además de unos bonitos pijamas, azul para Azaira y lila para Hermione.

Las tres, después de haberse cambiado, se sentaron en una de las camas del suelo, dispuestas a no dormir en toda la noche. Después de un largo rato intentando sonsacar a Ginny cómo había empezado lo suyo con Harry, y dándose por vencidas, empezaron a interrogar a Azaira sobre cómo sería su boda ideal. La chica que, aún estaba un poco cortada, empezó a describir por encima, como la gustaría casarse en su tierra natal, al lado de un gran risco que daba al mar y que según les contó, iba de pequeña cuando se enfadaba con sus padres o cuándo estaba triste. Tan fascinada quedó Ginny con esa idea, que prometió a Azaira hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para que eso fuese posible y que, si lo conseguía, pediría plaza para casarse allí también. La conversación derivó a que las ganas de las chicas por empezar a preparar la boda, fuesen cada vez más grandes y decidieron que, ya que estaban juntas, a la mañana siguiente empezarían a ponerse manos a la obra. Enseguida, las tres quedaron sumidas en un profundo sueño, que ni siquiera fue roto cuándo, a los quince minutos, la puerta se abría con un mudo ruido

**·················································**

_Quizá pudieron ser,  
polos opuestos en un mismo imán  
y sin embargo están unidos, en el alma.  
Ansiosos por querer,  
plantar un beso recogiendo fe,  
y ganando con amor cada batalla.  
  
Pero es igual, no busco más,  
pues hacen que la vida no sea vulgar  
y comparten sus tristezas y alegrías.  
No tiene precio su amistad,  
la observo divagando por esta ciudad  
y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa._

**·················································**

Ron y Harry contemplaron a las chicas, que tumbadas en dos colchones, parecía que se habían quedado dormidas por casualidad. Pero allí sólo estaban Ginny y Hermione. Parecía que Bill se les había adelantado, según le había oído susurrar en la cena a Fred, esa noche aprovecharía para declararse en condiciones a Azaira, algo que los dos amigos agradecieron. Habían echado a suerte quién de los dos debería llevarse a su querida novia a otra parte de la casa y le había tocado a Ron, asi que el chico, despacio, se acercó hasta Hermione y la cogió suavemente en brazos; la chica murmuró algo en sueños y se abrazó al cuello de Ron. Harry le dijo adiós con la mano y cerró la puerta cuando Ron salió de la habitación. Mientras que Ron empezaba a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, haciendo malabarismos por no despertar a nadie, en la habitación de Ginny, Harry despertaba a la chica con un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando Ron llegó a su puerta se maldijo por no haberla dejado abierta, haciendo un difícil movimiento con el hombro, consiguió a duras penas abrir un poco la puerta, que se termino de abrir al pegarla una suave patada. Pero aún quedaban más obstáculos, se dijo a sí mismo que un día de esos tenía que hacer limpieza en su antiguo cuarto. Con cuidado saltó el baúl del colegio, un montón de ropa limpia que había dejado allí su madre y un juego entero de gobstones que había dejado por allí esparcido después de la última vez que jugó con Harry. Sin embargo, cuando ya creía que no había nada más, tropezó con sus zapatos, soltando a Hermione, que por suerte cayó en la cama de Harry; Ron intentando no hacer ruido, erró la puerta de su habitación y sorteando todas las cosas otra vez, consiguió llegar hasta una Hermione despierta, pero un poco confusa aún.

Se acercó hasta ella gateando por la cama hasta llegar a su altura y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de disculpa por ser tan patoso. El corazón de Hermione aún latía con fuerza a causa del sobresalto, así que se dejo caer en la cama con un profundo suspiro. Ron siguió gateando hasta quedar encima de ella. La chica que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y sonrió al chico que la miraba preocupado desde arriba. Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, mientras Ron empezaba a acariciarle el pelo y a besarle el cuello, en menos de un segundo, los dos estaban tumbados totalmente en la cama mirándose, cómo si el simple hecho de verse el uno al otro fuese suficiente para vivir.

- Te quiero – le dijo él - ¿Te lo he dicho ya?

- Mmm, no creo que no – respondió ella divertida

- Pues te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – dijo él acercándose a Hermione– te lo diría mil veces más, pero entonces no podría demostrártelo – dijo mientras la daba un profundo beso y seguidamente se acomodó en el regazo de la chica, que empezó a peinarle el pelo con sus manos.

En esa noche, podrían haber pasado miles de cosas, mucho más interesantes para el lector, pero para ellos el hecho de estar juntos les bastaba y no necesitaban hacer nada más para demostrárselo, por eso se quedaron dormidos, justo cuando una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.

**·················································**

_Veo el sol al despertar,  
pues hacen que la vida no sea vulgar  
y comparten sus tristezas y alegrías.  
No tiene precio su amistad,  
la observo divagando por esta ciudad  
y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa.****_

**·················································**

La mañana amaneció despejada, los pájaros cantaban y el césped estaba cubierto por una fina capa de rocío. Un sonoro grito de Molly proveniente de la parte inferior de la casa despertó a todos, que minutos más tarde ya bajaban a desayunar. Mientras comían las distintas parejas se mandaban discretas miradas de felicidad y se cogían de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Las chicas expresaron a Molly su intención de ir esa misma mañana al Callejón Diagón a mirar unas cosas. Ella, que entendió perfectamente la indirecta, les dijo que se vistieran pronto pues ella las acompañaría. Cuando ella, acababan de irse por la chimenea, Bill, Harry y Ron, aprovecharon y rápidamente salieron disparados hacia Hogsmeade, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

A unos kilómetros de allí, una chica había recibido, tan solo diez minutos antes, la llamada de una antigua amiga, que ahora más que nunca, la necesitaba a su lado. Después de colgar el teléfono, y olvidándose de todos sus males y desgracias, se fue rápidamente a vestirse.

Debajo del grueso abrigo de lana, llevaba un vestido añil, el primero que había cogido del armario; eso se notaba bastante por que los zapatos y el bolso ambarinos no combinaban nada bien con el atuendo de la chica. Pero todo esto cambia, si la chica de la que hablamos es Luna Lovegood. Salió de su casa tan apresuradamente que, si no llega a ser por el vecino, se hubiese caído en mitad del descansillo. Cuando llegó a la calle, se encontró desorientada a causa del sol y por el hecho de que hacía una semana que no salía de casa. Después de lo que la dijera Ron en "La caja de Pandora" se había sumido mucho más en sí misma que nunca. Ya no estaba enfadada con Ron ni con Hermione. Al fin y al cabo ella sabía que tarde o temprano Ron se iría de su lado. Ellos dos estaban predestinados, y así lo reconoció Luna cuando se le acabó el rencor que tenía hacia la pareja.

Se dirigió al callejón más cercano para poder desparecerse. Su amiga le había citado a las diez en una tienda llamada "_Madame Shire: Mil ideas para tu boda_".

**·················································**

_Pero es igual, no busco más,  
pues hacen que la vida no sea vulgar  
y comparten sus tristezas y alegrías.  
No tiene precio su amistad,  
la observo divagando por esta ciudad  
y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa._

**·················································**

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó un coro de voces.

Ron y Hermione habían conseguido que la familia Weasley al completo, Harry, Remus y Azaira, volviesen al salón para seguir viendo la que era su historia de amor. Todos, a pesar de que ya sabían que sucedería, estaban sentados en diferentes partes del salón, eso sí, muy pegados a la televisión y comiendo todo tipo de golosinas. Ron le dio al pause, y Luna que en ese momento estaba a punto de entrar en la tienda se quedó congelada.

- ¡Hey! – dijeron Ginny y Fred al mismo tiempo, lanzándole a su hermano un montón de grageas de todos los colores.

- ¡Au! – se quejo Ron, pues una gragea casi le entra en el ojo - ¡Que me dejareis ciego!.

- Lo siento Ron, ¡pero has cortado en lo más interesante! – dijo Fred con cara de fastidio - ¡recuerda que nosotros NO estábamos allí! ¡Queremos verlo!

- Me temo que ahora no podrá ser Fred, cielo – dijo su madre levantándose, parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no quitarle el mando a distancia a Ron – Hay que cenar, todas esas golosinas que estáis comiendo no son buenas ¡al final os saldrán caries!

- ¡Mamá! - Replicó George - ¡sólo un poquito más!

¡No! ¡La cena se está enfriando... de hecho ya debe estar helada! ¡La he servido hace horas! – dijo corriendo hacia la cocina y desde allí gritó - ¡El que no venga inmediatamente se quedara sin el postre! El maravilloso pastel de chocolate con avellanas – al oír esto todos salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione, que, con un suspiro de resignación apagaron la televisión y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Al parecer, Hermione se había olvidado algo en el salón, asi que volvió y después de rebuscar desesperadamente entre los cojines por fin lo vio; un gran suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Si llega a perder el anillo, se muere.

**·················································**

**¡¡Hooooola!! ¿Qué os parecido el capitulo? ¿Mereció la pena esperar tanto? ¡Espero que si! Sin duda es el más largo que he escrito has ahora de este Fic (¡Casi 11 páginas de Word y más 4000 palabras! xD). **

**Antes de nada quiero daros las GRACIAS, así, en mayúsculas, por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, vuestros comentarios y el simple hecho de estar ahí siempre. Gracias gracias gracias gracias!!!¡¡Cómo dice Ron, seguiría dándoos las gracias pero si no, no podría contestaros a los Reviews!!**

**Pero antes de eso ¿Habeis entendido bien la última frase? ¡Hala, pensad sobre ello!**

**Y quiero dedicar este Review a mi hermana por aguantarme tanto (creedme, soy muy pesada), aguanta mis neuras, mis quejas, mis lloros y mis borderías, que últimamente son muchas. ¡Gracias por estar ahí siempre mani! Y de verdad, perdóname si en algún momento me pongo muy pesada y/o irritante.**

**Y ya que estoy, atención ¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS FANS DEL R/Hr!**

**Mi amiga Laura y yo (más ella que yo, para que negarlo) hemos creado una comunidad en LiveJournal para fans del R / Hr, H /G y Neville /Luna, en la que compartiremos FanFictions, Avatares, Iconos, FanArts y muchas más cosas, además de todas las noticias sobre Harry Potter. Así que si os queréis pasar y verla, genial. Para poder entrar, antes que nada se os pide que os hagáis una cuenta en LiveJournal (si es que no la tenéis), lo segundo es leeros las Normas y las Reglas de posteo, y hacer el tets que tendréis que enviar a la cuenta de la Comunidad y por último apuntaros y esperad a ser admitidos. Es sencillo, si no habéis entendido algo id a la comunidad, que está mucho mejor explicado. Solo una cosa antes de daros la dirección; en la comunidad queremos que la gente sea respetuosa y educada, es casi la única condición. h t t p : w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / c o m m u n i t y / 6 t h e s t r a l s / ( ya sabéis, todo junto =) )**

**Ahora sí, ¡los Reviews! :**

**Aspm14: Me alegro de que te rieses con el capi anterior! ¡Yo es que lo pienso y también me parto y ahora que dices lo de la caricatura, me moriría por ver esa escena dibujada!! XD Un besazo guapa!**

**Ruperts lover: ¡No te mueras! ¡Que si te mueres no podrás leer los últimos capítulos! Y ya que lo llevas siguiendo desde hace tiempo eso no estaría bien ¿no?**

**NuK: ¡¡Guapa!! ¡El Review, fue coherente, y demás largo! ¡Me encanta! A ver si este capi te parece sustancioso... no se :P. Nos vemos Por el LJ ¡Espero que te hagas de la Comunidad¡**

**Lil Granger: No te preocupes por lo del Review! Y con respecto alo de los BSB, no creo que hayan muerto xD yo tengo esperanza, mucha esperanza. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que pronto continúes tu fic!**

**Nelly Grint: ¡Vaya! Otra fan de los Back XD ¡Soy feliz! Unámonos y vayamos a protestar para que saquen un nuevo CD! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado! Ya se acerca el final...**

**Patri: Hola Patricia guapa! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo este Fic, con la tira que llevo sin actualizar! Un besazo guapa!**

**Ale Patil: De verdad te gusta! Y.Y Me alegro! Un beso!!**

**Lya Exx / Kotori Monou : Madre, no sé si he escrito bien tu Nick XD que largo! Bueno, otra fan Yuju Claro que no me importa que me agregues! Y espero que te esté gustando cómo acaba el Fic! Besos!!**

**Celina: ¡Vaya! Alguien de Tenerife! ¡Me hace ilu! Si.. a mi también me da pena terminar el Fic, pero es que sino sería, pues eso, como girar y girar sobre lo mismo, de todas formas, no te preocupes, haré más R/Hr. Besos!**

**eRgA: Todo de un tirón??? Te has vuelto loca?? (Es broma XD) Pero es que leerte todo este rollo del tirón, madre mía, me halaga, pero no te ha dado dolor de cabeza?**

**Ya ves que aquí está la continuación, y el final... pronto.**

**Estos estupendos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. (Pero más de Rowling)(menos Gwen y Brian) Y las canciones son de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Vega, Backstreet Boys, Sergio Dalma, Alejandro Sanz, Alex Ubago y Fran Perea (A ver si estos también me van a denunciar Y.Y)**

**Besitos!!**

**Fleur**


End file.
